Nobody's Business
by vog08
Summary: Dies ist eine AUAUStory zu Brokeback Mountain. Jack Twist und Ennis del Mar lernen sich im Flugzeug kennen und verbringen interessante Wochen miteinander.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Ennis/Jack  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaiming:** Ich bin nicht Annie Proulx und werde es leider auch nie sein - daher gebührt jeder Respekt und jede Anerkennung für die wunderbaren Original-Charaktere von Ennis und Jack ihr und nur ihr alleine. Ich borge mir die beiden Helden nur aus und gebe sie danach wieder zurück, versprochen. Selbstverständlich verdiene ich mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld ich vertreibe mir mit ihnen vor allem die Zeit.

**Feedback:** Ja, bitte! 

**19. März 2001, 9:00 ET**

„David, verdammt noch mal ! Wir haben doch schon tausend Mal darüber gesprochen. Ich versteh einfach nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit Dir los ist !"

„Was mit mir los ist? Jack, ich spreche mittlerweile mit Deinen Zimmerpflanzen, ich höre das Gras wachsen, ich unterhalte mich mit meinem eigenen Echo in Deiner Wohnung, das ist mit mir los. Du bist dauernd unterwegs. Kongress hier und Messe da, dann da ein Geschäftsessen und dort eine Präsentation. Ich hänge hier jeden verdammten Tag allein in Deiner schicken Wohnung rum und spiel mit mir selbst."

„Wie gern wär ich Dein Schwanz. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass meiner Deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, we..."

„Das liegt daran, dass Du NIE DA BIST!!!"

„Davy, ich ertrag Dein Gejammer nicht mehr. Ich bin der verdammte Sales-MANAGER und kann es mir um VERRECKEN nicht aussuchen, wie viel ich wann und wo zu arbeiten habe, KANNST DU DAS NICHT VERSTEHEN ? Und es ist ja nicht so, dass Du das nicht wusstest, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, oder?"

„Jack ... vor drei Jahren, als wir uns getroffen haben hab ich Dich deutlich häufiger gesehen als vier Stunden pro Monat. Und Du hast mir versprochen, dass Du kürzer trittst. Jack, ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr, so zu leben. Da ist jeder Telefonsex befriedigender."

„Telefonsex?! Scheiße, Dave, dann weiß ich jetzt auch, warum die letzte Rechnung so exorbitant hoch war. Siehst Du? Ein Grund mehr, warum ich arbeiten gehen muss. Du wirst langsam teuer, Freund."

„Phh, als ob Geld Dich kitzelt, Jack. Und hey, lass mir das bisschen Befriedigung, wenn ich mich schon fühle, wie Deine kleine Hure, die nach der Arbeit auf Dich wartet."

„DAVID ! HÖR AUF ! Halt den Mund ! Ich habe Dich NIE gebeten, auf mich zu warten. Geh selbst arbeiten, tu was für Dich, leb Dein eigenes Leben. ... Und geh online – das ist billiger als telefonieren."

„Jack, Du bist ein echtes Arschloch weißt Du das? Du ka ..."

Das Knallen der Tür unterbrach die beginnende Hasstirade und Jack Twist, seines Zeichens Sales-Manager der Firma Newsome's mit Hauptsitz in New York, stieg mit Magenschmerzen, zitternden Händen und vor Wut rauchend in den Aufzug, fuhr vom 14. Stock seiner Apartment-Wohnung in Manhattan ins Erdgeschoss und musterte sich auf der 20-sekündigen Fahrt im goldhinterlegten Spiegel. Ein Meter achtzig, Anfang Dreißig, schlank, durchtrainiert, kurze schwarze Haare, leichte Grauansätze an den Schläfen - nichts, was sein Friseur Alfredo nicht korrigieren kann - schwarzer Anzug, mit Weste, hellblaues Hemd, das seine Augen zur Geltung brachte, beigefarbene Krawatte. Er sah gut aus, yeah !

Mann von Welt in den besten Jahren, erfolgreicher Harvard-Absolvent, summa cum laude 1998, im Anschluss Einstieg ins Sales-Management bei Newsome's, Computer-Industrie, direkter Wettbewerber von Microsoft und verdammt, unter seiner Führung haben sie Bill das Fürchten gelehrt. Seit einem Jahr Manager der Direktionen USA und Kanada, zuständig auch für den Geschäftsaufbau in Übersee, vor allem in Europa.

Sein Arbeitstag hat sechzehn Stunden, seine Arbeitswoche mindestens zehn Tage, sein Mobiltelefon klingelt unablässig. David hat vorgeschlagen, es direkt an sein Ohr zu implantieren, um beim Annehmen eines Gesprächs Zeit zu sparen. Er hat sich während Jack's letzter Geschäftsreise nach Toronto die Mühe gemacht auszurechnen, wie viel Zeit er pro Jahr dadurch sparen würde. Er ist auf drei Stunden gekommen. Drei verdammte Stunden ! In einem Jahr !

Exakt die gleiche Zeit, die David gebraucht hatte, die Zahlenkolonnen zu erstellen und Jack hat ihm dann in Sekunden vorgerechnet, dass drei gewonnene Stunden seiner Zeit mit drei verschwendeten Stunden von David's für einen solchen Blödsinn auf plus minus Null herauskommen, weswegen alles beim Alten blieb, außer, dass Jack David an diesem Abend bis zum Totalausfall sämtlicher Gehirnaktivitäten vögelte, was aber mehr daran lag, dass Jack einfach keinen hoch bekam.

Doch was im Business klappt, klappt auch zu Hause und Jack Twist wäre ohne sein Naturtalent zur Schauspielerei niemals so erfolgreich im Verkauf. Und so schlief David schließlich mit der Gewissheit ein, sie beide hätten den Fick des Jahrhunderts durchlebt.

Wenigstens ein Mal konnte er den Mann, mit dem Jack Twist seit drei Jahren Tisch, Bett und zu seinem Leidwesen auch sein Bankkonto teilte, zufrieden stellen. Jack seufzte und fragte sich auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss nicht zum ersten Mal, wie um alles in der Welt er an David Miller gelangen konnte und warum zur Hölle er es nicht fertig brachte, einen Schlussstrich unter eine Beziehung zu setzen, die nicht einmal mehr ein Zustand war, sondern für beide Seite schlichte Quälerei.

Die Antwort war einfach – aber unbequem. Jack Twist hasste die Einsamkeit, er hasste es, nach seinem Arbeitsmarathon alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen, sich auszuwringen und dabei Selbstgespräche zu führen. Das war nicht das, was er sich unter einem schönen Leben vorstellte –Jack war ein Genussmensch und er liebte die Gesellschaft.

Außerdem – bei Tageslicht betrachtet: wann zur Hölle sollte er einen alternativen Lebenspartner auftreiben? Zwischen dem Meeting mit dem Vorstand und seiner Frühstückspause, auf dem Weg ins Büro oder in einer seiner Pinkelpausen? Unmöglich, das war auch für einen Jack Twist nicht zu schaffen.

Die Ironie seiner Lebens- und Partnersituation war allerdings: Angebote hatte er genug. Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen, angefangen bei seiner 50-jährigen Sekretärin, notorische Single mit dem Hang zu destruktiven Partnerschaften bis hin zu den Stewardessen auf seinen zahlreichen Business-Trips, die ihm zwar reihenweise kostenfreie Drinks offerierten aber bei weitem keine körperliche Befriedigung boten, denn Jack Twist war schwul. Frauen gehörten nicht auf seine Agenda. Und das war das Problem.

Wie oft schon hatte er mit mühsamen und mitunter haarsträubend-peinlichen Ausflüchten massivste Annäherungsversuche abwehren müssen, wie oft schon eindeutigen Angeboten zweideutig aus dem Weg gehen müssen – er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen.

Das schlimme war, dass sein Boss, LD Newsome langsam aber sich er auch die Uhr ticken hörte und mittlerweile mit mehr Nachdruck als früher versuchte, Jack mit seiner zwar bildhübschen und klugen Tochter Lureen zu verkuppeln aber auch ihr fehlte das für Jack Twist wichtigste Attribut einer möglichen körperlichen Anziehung: das Y-Chromosom.

Und so verbrachte Jack Twist mehr Zeit damit, die Freiheit seines Ringfingers zu verteidigen, als sich konstruktiv um die Wiederherstellung seines momentan desaströsen Privatlebens zu kümmern.

Mit einem sanften Ruck kam der Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss an und Jack nahm seinen metallic glänzenden Samsonite Koffer und seine schwarz-lederne Aktentasche in dem er den neuesten Schrei eines Mini-Notebooks mit W-Lan verstaut hatte, prüfte den Sitz seines Mobiltelefons, steckte den iPOD in seine Anzugtasche, ging durch die grau marmorierte Eingangshalle, dem Tagesportier ein „Hey Phil, was machen die Enkelkinder? Bin wieder für ein paar Tage weg. See you later alligator." zurufend und auf der Straße nach Luft schnappend, als die dicke New Yorker Märzluft für Sekunden seinen Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut auf ein Null-Level reduzierte.

Ein energischer „TAXI"-Ruf und ein lebensmüder Schritt auf die vierspurige Straße bringen ihn seinem Ziel näher: John-F.-Kennedy Flughafen New York.

* * *

**19. März 2001, 11:00 ET**

Taxi bezahlen, Koffer schnappen, Telefon klingelt. Mein neuester Klingelton ist die Titelmelodie von "Stargate". Kommt extrem gut an - und ich steh auf Rick Anderson. Cooler Typ. Von McGyver zum Weltraumflottenkommando. Das nenn ich Karriere. Könnte mir auch gefallen.

„Ja, Mr. Newsome, bin auf dem Weg, stehe vor dem Haupteingang, checke gleich ein. ... Nein ... nein, der hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet. Geben Sie Grace Bescheid, sie soll ihn für mich abfangen. Bin die nächsten zehn Stunden nicht erreichbar. ... Nein ... ok ... nein, es geht um ein Geschäftsvolumen von 500.000 Dollar. Jepp. Peanuts, richtig. ... In Ordnung, ich melde mich bei Ihnen, sobald ich angekommen bin."

Blick auf die Uhr, verdammt, das wird knapp, schnell in Richtung Eingang.

„STOP, Sir, Sie müssen mich noch bezahlen." – oh Scheiße ja, wo ist mein Portemonnaie? Verflixt, ich weiß doch genau, dass ich es ... ah, hier ist es.

„Wie viel macht das?"

„45 Dollar."

„45 Dollar? Du meine Güte, die Inflation schlägt ja gnadenlos zu. Letzte Woche hab ich 35 bezahlt." „Dieses Mal war der Service besser, Mister."

Service, haha, der Mann gefällt mir. Ich geb ihm 50, wechseln dauert eh zu lange.

Jetzt aber rein, Schalter suchen, Business-Class, direkte Abfertigung, einer der wenigen Vorteile von Vielfliegern.

„Guten Tag Mr. Twist. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?" – oh nein, nicht die schon wieder, die hat so eine Art ... das ertrag ich nicht ... Verdammt, das ist der Nachteil der Vielfliegerei. Das Bodenpersonal im Check-In kennt mich mittlerweile besser als meine eigene Ma.

„Danke gut, Kate. Und selbst?"

„Kann nicht klagen. Wo wollen wir denn heute hin, Mr. Twist?" – ich sag's doch, nicht zum Aushalten.

„ICH fliege heute nach Hannover."

„Hanover in Idaho, Michigan, Illinois, Massachusetts oder in Minnesota, Pennsylvania …" – ich staune. Wusste gar nicht, dass so viele Städte in den USA Hannover heißen.

„Honey, nichts von alle dem. Hannover in Deutschland, Europa, der alte Kontinent."

„Oh. Oh? Was tun wir denn da Mr. Twist? – na, was sag ich? UNERTRÄGLICH.

„Business, Ma'm. Cebit, weltgrößte Messe für Computer- und Informationstechnologie" – jetzt hab ich sie …

„Oh, wie … aufregend … Mr. Twist. Nun ja, dann einen guten Flug – und besuchen Sie uns bald wieder." – oh nein, dieser Augenaufschlag, lächeln Twist – und jetzt nichts wie weg.

Schnelle Orientierung. Transatlantikflüge, Europa, immer geradeaus, dritte Kurve links – das übliche Spiel. Erneuter Blick auf die Uhr, Boarding Time ist in zwei Minuten abgelaufen. Verdammter Mist, Kate, diese ewige Sabbelei …

„Letzter Aufruf für Mr. Jack Twist, Flug FRA 2988. Ich wiederhole: Letzter Aufruf für Mr. Jack Twist."

Scheiße, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich renne. Ich hasse rennen am Flughafen. Wie unwürdig.

Noch 300 Meter. Zum Glück laufe ich jeden Morgen meine fünf Kilometer. Ich bin fit. Und ich schwitze trotzdem.

„Ah, Guten Tag Mr. Twist. Nun, so sehr hätten Sie auch nicht hetzen müssen. Das Flugzeug wäre nicht ohne Sie gestartet." - Das sagt sie mir JETZT?

„Gut zu wissen, Ma'm. Dann lass ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr Zeit."

Ab durch die Sicherheitskontrolle, dauert nur Sekunden. Frag mich immer wieder, ob das alles so seine Richtigkeit hat. Mein Notebook und mein Handy haben die nicht gecheckt. Wie einfach wäre es, mal eben einen Riegel Dynamit mit ins Flugzeug zu schmuggeln und der nächstbesten Stewardess, die an meinen Ringfinger will drohend unter die Nase zu halten.

Ha, die Vorstellung amüsiert mich.

Rein ins Flugzeug. Wie ich die Dinger hasse. Ich habe Flugangst. Trotz meiner 700.000 Meilen Flugkilometer, die ich bestimmt schon angesammelt habe und von deren Kunden-Bonuspunkten ich mir wahrscheinlich mittlerweile eine Villa in Florida Beach kaufen könnte.

Flugzeuge ängstigen mich. Ich versteh nicht, wie ein Haufen Metall in der Luft bleiben kann. David hat während einer meiner längeren Abwesenheitszeiten mal darüber was gelesen. Sein Referat war gut ausgearbeitet, zugegeben. Und er wollte mir helfen, akzeptiert – aber verstanden hab ich es trotzdem nicht und die Angst ist geblieben.

Diese enge Hülle, das ewige Sitzen auf einem Fleck, die komplette Isolation von allen modernen Kommunikationsmitteln, die Ruhe, die auf einmal aufkommt – und die Gedanken, die anfangen zu fließen… Ich merke jetzt schon, wie die Beklemmung in mir hochsteigt.

Schnell ein Super-Pepp Reisekaugummi eingeworfen, hastig drauf rumkauen, Sitz suchen. Reihe S, Platz 45. Hab nie verstanden, wie die Nummerierung in den Flugzeugen funktioniert. Ich hab mal auf einem Kurzstreckenflug die Sitze gezählt und die Alphabetisierung nachgestellt. Hat nicht geklappt. Aber mit Zahlen hab ich es auch nicht so. Ich bin Verkäufer. Auf hohem Niveau – aber ein Verkäufer.

Reihe S, Platz 45. Fensterplatz. Super ! Stoßgebet an Grace, meine Sekretärin. Sie weiß, was mir gut tut.

Verdammt, der Platz daneben ist belegt. Manchmal, wenn LD gnädig ist oder ich einen guten Abschluss gemacht habe, dann überrede ich Grace, mir zwei nebeneinander liegende Plätze zu buchen. Ich hasse Sitznachbarn. Ich hasse das Gequatsche – vor allem auf den Langstreckenflügen.

Diesmal hab ich kein Glück. Der Typ auf theoretisch meinem zweiten Platz liest Zeitung. Huh, ein ganz schlaues Kerlchen, was? Na ja, das kann er jetzt erst mal vergessen, ich muss da nämlich durch.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Dürfte ich eben mal auf meinen Platz?"

Der Kerl blickt hoch. Dunkelbraune Augen mit einem Goldkranz um die Iris. Wo gibt's denn so was? Du meine Güte, was für ein Blick … uh …

„Mr. Twist?" Oh mein Gott, was für eine Stimme. Tief und sanft vibrierend, rau und von ganz unten kommend. Musik in meinen Ohren.

„Äh, ja, woher wissen Sie …?"

„Der Ausruf."

„Der Ausruf? Welcher Ausruf?"

„Am Flughafen. Bin zwei Minuten vor Ihnen am Schalter gewesen und hab es gehört. Sie sind der letzte, der ins Flugzeug gekommen ist – ergo …" Vielsagend blickte er mich an und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, das mir direkt bis auf die Lenden schlägt. Schnell setzen …

„Äh, dürfte ich dann mal …?"

„Wie .. oh ja .. klar."

Zusammenfalten der Zeitung. Sorgfältiger Mensch. Ich hätte das Papier irgendwie auf ein kleineres Format gebracht, er nimmt sich die Zeit und legt die Lagen aufeinander. Sexy, irgendwie. Er steht auf. Ein Meter fünfundachtzig – Pi mal Daumen, grob geschätzt, vielleicht auch ein oder zwei Zentimeter mehr. Mathematik ist nicht so mein Ding, das sagte ich ja schon und im Schätzen war ich auch immer schon ziemlich schlecht. Breite Schultern, schmale Hüfte, und seine Beine … Heilige Mutter Gottes … METERLANG … Diese Beine um meine Hüfte geschlungen … Setzen, schnell hinsetzen.

An ihm vorbei. Leichtes After-Shave. Davidoff? Tabacc? Keine Ahnung, aber er riecht verführerisch gut. Ich presse mich an ihm vorbei. Becken einziehen, es wäre zu peinlich, wenn er merkt, dass ... Ich hasse Flugzeuge, das habe ich schon mal gesagt. Diese Enge – selbst in der Business Class.

Ich steh jetzt direkt vor ihm. Braunes Jackett, beigefarbenes Hemd, der oberste Hemdknopf steht offen, weiche, leicht gebräunte Haut schimmert ... TWIST ! Ok, was noch? Jeans, er trägt Jeans, Levi's 501, so wie es aussieht. Knackig. EXTREM knackig. Scheiße, ich brauch dringend was zu trinken. Ich weiß nicht, wann mein Mund zuletzt so trocken war. Elende Lauferei, verdammte Klimaanlage im Flugzeug, das wird's sein. Ganz bestimmt.

Wir blicken uns an. Wir lächeln. Oh, wie sexy .. strahlend weiße Zähne und so viele Lachfältchen. Und diese Augen. Hab ich vorhin gesagt, sie sind dunkelbraun? Bei näherer Betrachtung tippe ich auf einen Mokkaton – oder doch eher zimtfarben? Es könnte auch Erdbraun sein ... nein, das nicht, das ist zu ordinär ...

„Gentlemen, würden Sie bitte Platz nehmen? Wir starten gleich."

Oh, Platz nehmen, ja richtig. Wir schauen weg. Leichte Röte überzieht sein Gesicht. Wie süß ist das denn bitte?. Ich setz mich hin. Verstohlen wisch ich mir meine Hände an der Hose ab. Seit wann leide ich unter schwitzenden Extremitäten?

Mein Telefon summt. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Schneller Blick auf das Display. David. Oh nein ... !

„Ich hier, wer da?"

„Jack, Honey. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal von Dir verabschieden. Es tut mir leid, wie wir ..."

„Dave... Ich kann jetzt nicht sprechen. Neben mir steht eine reizende Stewardess, die mit der Menükarte bösartig fuchtelnd vor mir steht. Ich muss das Handy ausmachen. Wir reden, wenn ich gelandet bin."

Wegdrücken. Das Telefonat und das schlechte Gewissen. Ist ja nett, dass er anruft, aber David hat grüne Augen ... und braune blicken mich gerade irritiert an.

„Bösartig fuchtelnde Stewardess? Womit sind Sie denn kürzlich geflogen? Mit einer Privatmaschine des Mossad?"

Haha – noch so ein Witzbold. Aber ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lachen ! Ehrlich, ich liebe trockenen Humor.

Der Mann gefällt mir. Er gefällt mir sehr. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und halte sie ihm hin.

„Jack Twist."

Er erwidert meinen Händedruck. Fest und warm und ... oh mein Gott, es passiert schon wieder. Der Handschlag geht ohne Vorwarnung durch meinen Magen und von dort direkt in meinen Schwanz. Der freut sich. Ich mich nicht. Was geht hier vor?

„Del Mar." Und wieder diese Stimme. Sexy as hell ...

"Uh, haben Ihre Eltern Ihnen keinen Vornamen geschenkt?"

„Ennis."

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Ennis del Mar."

Ich schaue auf meine Uhr.

11:35 ET.

Noch genau zehn Stunden und 45 Minuten Flugzeit. Danke, Grace. Danke, danke, danke, dass Du mir dieses Mal keinen zweiten Platz gebucht hast.

Du weißt eben, was mir gut tut ...

* * *

**19. März 2001, 11:37 ET**

„Ladies und Gentlemen. Wir begrüßen Sie hier an Bord der Boeing 747 der American Airlines auf unserem Flug nach Frankfurt. Die Flugzeit beträgt zehn Stunden und dreißig Minuten. Wir dürfen Sie nun bitten, auf Ihren Sitzen Platz zu nehmen, sich anzuschnallen, die Tische hochzuklappen, die Sitzlehnen waagerecht zu stellen und das Rauchen einzustellen.

Wir möchten Sie um einige Minuten Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bitten, damit wir Sie mit den üblichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vertraut machen können ..."

Blablablahhhhh ... Das ist ein weiterer Nachteil der Vielfliegerei. Die ewige Dudelei der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen – nur dass man hier nicht vorspulen kann, wenn man das Programm schon kennt. Und ich kann es mitsprechen. Ich träume davon.

Ich habe in einem Anflug total verzweifelter Frustration mal überlegt, ob ich eine der Stewardessen einfach bewusstlos küsse und dann ihren Platz einnehme. Ich könnte das, ganz sicher ... Bei mir würde das ganze nur etwas ehrlicher klingen.

_„Unter ihrem Sitz finden Sie – wenn Sie Glück haben – die Schwimmweste. Versuchen Sie, diese im Notfall anzuziehen, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück dabei, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das gehen soll. Probieren Sie's und wenn Sie es geschafft haben, geben Sie mir Bescheid, ich stelle einen Eilantrag für das Guiness-Buch der Rekorde. Anziehen einer Schwimmweste im taumelnden Sturzflug auf 3,5 Quadratzentimeter und das genau innerhalb von 30 Sekunden. Respektable Leistung, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und nun noch ein paar Anmerkungen in eigener Sache: Im Falle des plötzlich abfallenden Kabinendrucks pressen Sie als erstes Daumen und Zeigefinder auf Ihre Nase und versuchen Sie durch die Ohren auszuatmen, um dem Ohrendruck entgegen zu beugen. Erst dann, wenn Sie wieder im Vollbesitz aller Ihrer Sinnesorgane sind, folgen Sie den Anweisungen des Personals. Die von der Kabinendecke herabfallenden Sauerstoffmasken helfen Ihnen, Ihr Leben in einer Situation zu verlängern, in der sie sich wünschten, der Tod würde schnell und barmherzig zuschlagen..."_

Ja, ich habe Flugangst und ich traue hier niemandem, nicht einmal mir selbst. Röhrende Motoren kündigen meinen nahenden Untergang an. Eiskalte – und immer noch verschwitzte – Hände klammern sich halt- und hilfesuchend an ein unschuldiges Stück Plastik, das sich Armlehne schimpft und so niedrig angebracht ist, dass ich nach jedem Flug mit einer akuten Wirbelschieflage aus dem Flieger steige.

Uhh, Moment, Plastik? Links ja, rechts ... nein ... Oh wie peinlich.

„Sorry", murmele ich und ziehe meine Hand zurück, die sich panisch an Mr del Mar's Linker festgeklammert hat. Ich hasse Sitznachbarn. In solchen Sekunden brauche ich definitiv einfach ZWEI Armlehnen. Ich habe zwei bedürftige Hände, die nach Halt suchen und ...

„Oh, ... vielen Dank ... das ist ... sehr ... nett."

Kann der Mann Gedanken lesen? Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln hat er seinen Arm von SEINER Armlehne genommen und sie mir überlassen. Einfach so. Wow. Ich lächele zurück. Einfach so und ich sehe, wie er errötet. Herr im Himmel ... hab Erbarmen ...

Ok, wo war ich sehen geblieben? Festkrallen, ja genau. Die Maschine bewegt sich. Ohgotttohgott ... Es geht schon wieder los. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen ... Spucktüte griffbereit, überhaupt vorhanden?? Ja, gut. Sehr gut. Aber nein, ich übergebe mich nicht, nicht mit diesem Samariter neben mir, der mir seine Armlehne überlassen hat. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz.

Tief durchatmen, Augen schließen. Ich bin ein ganz großer Verfechter der Verdrängung. Im Business sowieso. Und im Privatleben auch. Ich muss nicht alles wissen und ich muss nicht alles sehen. Meistens ist das so. Und keine Ausnahme mache ich in der Startphase eines Flugzeugs. Ich muss nicht sehen, dass die Räder den Boden nicht mehr berühren, es reicht mir, dass ich es spüre.

Und wie ich es spüre. Mein Frühstück rumort in meinem Magen, ein Toast hätte dann doch gereicht ... Das Anpressen an den Sitz und jetzt das Abheben, das kurze Flattern der Maschine, wenn die Räder den Bodenkontakt verlieren, als würden auch sie protestieren. Dann noch ein kurzer Anschub, Ohrendruck – klar, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nur dass ich meine Hände gerade nicht lösen kann, um durch die Ohren auszuatmen. Und dann, endlich, langsam kommt das Flugzeug in die Waagerechte und wir schweben in den Himmel über New York, auf zu neuen Ufern. New York von oben entschädigt für alles ...

Ok, alles klar. Tief Luft holen, das Schlimmste ist über ...

„Das ist wie Sex."

...standen.

„WAS?" – schnell durch die Ohren ausatmen. Das MUSS ich eben missverstanden haben. Plopp. Prima, alle Sinne wieder beieinander.

„Das ist wie beim Sex." Ist nicht wahr ! Ich hab mich nicht verhört.

„Huh?" Du meine Güte, ich hab auch schon mal intelligenter Konversation betrieben.

„Das Abheben des Flugzeugs", erklärt er mir geduldig mit seiner tiefen, samtenen Stimme. „Ich finde, das ist wie beim Sex. Das Kribbeln im Bauch und dann die große Erleichterung, wenn der Anstieg geschafft ist."

„Aha." Kurze Denkpause. „So hab ich das noch nie betrachtet. Wissen Sie, beim Sex kralle ich mich aber normalerweise nicht ängstlich an allem fest, was mir unter die Finger kommt", versuche ich zu scherzen und grinse ihn verlegen an.

Er lacht. Gütiger Himmel. Was für ein Ton ! Von ganz tief drinnen bahnt es sich seinen Weg nach draußen und sein Gesicht leuchtet dabei – faszinierend. Unwiderstehlich, um genau zu sein. Ich bräuchte DRINGEND etwas zu trinken.

„Fliegen ist ziemlich ungefährlich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Flugzeug abstürzt liegt bei eins zu einhunderttausend – oder waren es eintausend? Na, ist auch nicht so wichtig", erklärt er mir. Nicht so wichtig. Nicht so wichtig ?? Gut, ich bin ein mathematischer Volltrottel aber der Unterschied zwischen drei und sechs Nullen ist sogar mir geläufig – und der ist EKLATANT ...

„Um sich vorwärts zu bewegen, muss das Flugzeug mittels des Antriebs Vortrieb erzeugen, um den Widerstand, der die freie Vorwärtsbewegung hemmt, zu überwinden. Der Luftwiderstand eines Flugzeuges ist zum einen vom Formwiderstand, auch parasitärer Widerstand genannt, bedingt durch die Reibung der Luft am Körper des Flugzeuges und zum anderen vom Auftrieb abhängig."

Oh bitte, könnte jemand meinen Unterkiefer vom Fußboden aufkratzen? Ich habe gerade kein Wort verstanden.

„Woher ... wieso ... wissen Sie das alles?", frage ich ihn krächzend und ich fühle mich so dumm ...

Er grinst mich an. „Wikipedia. Hab's auswendig gelernt. Hab gehofft, es hilft mir. Ich hab auch Flugangst."

Puhh, Glück gehabt, dieser Astralkörper ist kein zweiter Einstein. Ich atme tief aus und grinse ihn erleichtert an.

„Hat es geholfen?"

Wieder lacht er. „Wikipedia? Nein, es hat nicht geholfen, ich hab's ja nicht mal verstanden. Heute hatte ich Glück."

„Glück? Wieso?"

„Ich sitze neben Ihnen und Ihre Angst schein größer zu sein als meine. Das hat mir ein bisschen Auftrieb gegeben."

Aha. Wie nett. Blass lächle ich ihn an. Die Luft wird jetzt doch etwas dünn hier oben. Ich löse meinen Krawattenknoten, öffne den obersten Hemdknopf und die Knöpfe meiner Weste. Besser, viel besser.

Sexy Hexy blickt mich an – und täusche ich mich, oder haben sich seine Augen verdunkelt? Ahh, Twist, mach Dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser verkappte Cowboy neben Dir, die Reinkarnation der puren Männlichkeit, auf kernige Männerkörper steht, steht bei eins zu einhunderttausend ... oder waren es tausend ...? Der Unterschied wäre auch in diesem Fall EKLATANT.

Wir blicken uns an und ich weiß nicht was, aber irgend etwas passiert zwischen uns. Die Luft knistert und ich hab das Gefühl, jemand hat mich gerade an einen Stromgenerator angeschlossen und jagt 1.000 Volt durch meinen Körper. Geiles Gefühl ... mein Gehirn konzentriert gerade alle Aktivitäten auf meinen Unterleib. Böse Falle...

„Fliegen Sie zum ersten Mal?" fragt er mich mit leiser Stimme.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Gehirn an Stimmbänder – sprechen ... ich räuspere mich. Ein Anfang. Immerhin.

„Nein", sage ich ihm. „Der JFK-Flughafen ist mein zweites Zuhause. Ich fliege wöchentlich irgendwo hin."

„Uh. Und trotzdem Flugangst? Das ist hart", sagt er mitfühlend und irgendetwas zerspringt in mir. Hart, so habe ich das noch nie betrachtet, aber er hat Recht. Dieses Fliegen ist bei mir mit mehr Stress verbunden als ich manchmal ertragen kann und ich bin nach diesen Reisen immer so ausgewrungen, dass ich mich am liebsten für die nächsten sechs Monate in das nächstbeste Naherholungsheim einliefern lassen würde. Hart, ja, das stimmt ...

„Das ist mein Job", sage ich leise und blicke ihm in die Augen. So warm, so ein offener Blick. Wie wohltuend, aber kaum auszuhalten. Schnell schaue ich wieder weg.

„Was ist Ihr Job?"

„Ich bin Sales-Manager. Zuständig für die Departments USA, Kanada und für den Aufbau von Europa."

„Wow, dann verstehe ich, das Sie viel rumkommen. Muss Spaß machen", sagt er.

„Meistens ja." Kurze Pause, wieder Blickkontakt. Das tut so gut. Verdammt, wann kommt endlich die Stewardess mit den Kaltgetränken. Mühsam versuche ich, meine Lippen mit meiner Zunge zu befeuchten. Und wieder ... doch ! Jetzt bin ich mir sicher ! Da passiert etwas mit seinen Augen. Schneller Blick auf seine Hände. Kein Ring. Muss nichts heißen, gibt mir aber Anlass zu Hoffnung, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit doch eher bei eins zu eintausend liegt.

„Was machen Sie beruflich?" frage ich, um mich abzulenken – und weil es mich interessiert, merke ich erstaunt. Ich bin ziemlich gut im Small-Talk. Ich kenne alle Fragen auswendig, die man Menschen stellen kann, um sie unverfänglich zum Plaudern zu bringen. Und ich beherrsche die Kunst meisterhaft. Ja, man kann sagen, ich bin ein Virtuose des Small-Talks – und meistens gehen mir die Antworten am Arsch vorbei. So nichtssagend, so unverbindlich. Ich habe gelernt, interessiert zu gucken, aktiv zuzuhören und den Datenmüll meiner Mitmenschen unverdaut wieder auszuscheiden.

Aber nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Moment.

„Mir gehört eine Ranch in Wyoming. Eine Pferderanch. Hab sie von meinen Eltern geerbt und führe sie weiter aus Nostalgiegründen. Ist seit über 100 Jahren im Familienbesitz, wirft nicht viel ab, aber reicht zum Leben. Nebenbei programmiere ich. Ich hab Informatik studiert und einige Programme entwickelt, die ich jetzt auf ihre Marktreife testen will. Und es gibt keine bessere Gelegenheit dafür als die weltgrößte ..."

„Cebit? Sie fliegen auch nach Hannover?"

„Jupp, Sie auch?" Ich nicke nur. Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen. Danke, LD Newsome für meine Beförderung zum Manager, danke, dass Du mir neben all dem Scheiß, den ich in meinem 24-stündigen Tag abarbeiten muss auch noch die Projektleitung für diese Messe gegeben und mich bis vor ein paar Minuten damit bis an den Rand des totalen Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben hast. Danke, Grace, dass Du mir diesen Flug und diesen Sitzplatz gebucht hast und wenn es einen Gott gibt - ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab mich ziemlich rar gemacht in den letzten dreißig Jahren, aber wenn es Dich gibt, und Du mich nur ein klitzekleines bisschen magst, dann sorge dafür, dass auf der Ranch in Wyoming kein Frauchen auf diesen Mann wartet...

* * *

**19. März 2001, 12:40 ET, irgendwo über dem Atlantik**

Nach Stunden, endlich, erscheint der Bord-Service. Meine Zunge ist mittlerweile rau wie Schmirgelpapier.

Ich nehme eine Flasche Wasser und zur Feier des Tages einen Whiskey. Er nimmt das selbe. Wir prosten uns zu, wieder dieser Blick in seine Augen. Whiskeyfarben, genau. Warum ist mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen ... Zum Ertrinken und ich bin kurz davor.

Der Mist ist, ich habe überhaupt keine Erfahrung mehr im Flirten. Drei Jahre monogame Beziehung und man verlernt die wesentlichen Dinge des Lebens. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich auf meinem Transatlantikflug auf die Basics der Beziehungsanbahnung zurück greifen muss – ganz ehrlich, ich hätt mir mindestens die Men's Health und die Cosmopolitan gekauft, um mich wieder einzulesen.

Ich bin so. Ich muss immer gut vorbereitet sein, damit ich spontan auf mögliche Eventualitäten reagieren kann. Und im Augenblick bin ich es nicht, gar nicht, in keinster Weise.

Wäre Mr. Del Mar kein Ennis sondern eine, sagen wir, Enigma, dann wäre das Spiel viel einfacher. Geradezu simpel. Mann und Frau flirten doch quasi automatisch. Da sind im Regelfall die Rollen klar verteilt und das Ziel gesteckt: romantische Anbahnung bis zur Hochzeit, Kinder, mit viel Glück gemeinsam alt werden und mit weniger Glück nach einigen Jahren der nächste Gang, diesmal zum Scheidungsrichter. Ordentliche Abfindung kassieren, streiten um Hund, Haus und Kinder, das pure Leben halt.

Aber bei mir? Nach meinem letzten Blick in den Spiegel habe ich das „Hallo, ich stehe auf Männer, bitte sprich mich an" noch nicht auf die Stirn tätowiert, obwohl ich mir große Mühe gebe, dem Bild von einem Mann neben mir Signale zuzusenden. Aber, unter uns gesprochen, jedes Signal, das ich vermeintlich aussende, wird irgendwie so zurück reflektiert, dass mein Gehirn auf Sparflamme steht und mein Schwanz zu mir spricht. Irritierend. Das hatte ich noch nie – und um Himmels Willen, es nimmt mir meine Leichtigkeit.

Ich muss mich so darauf konzentrieren, dass ich nicht wie ein Berserker über ihn herfalle und ihm die Luft aus der Lunge küsse, ich muss den letzen verbleibenden Gehirnaktivitäten unter Einsatz meiner puren Willenskraft den Befehl erteilen, meinen erogenen Zonen die höchste Sensibilität zu nehmen. Und das schlägt sich fatal nieder. Auf mein Sprachzentrum. Und auf meine Intelligenz.

„Guter Stoff", sagt er.

„Huh?" sage ich, blicke auf meinen Anzug und frage mich, wie er das beurteilen kann, er hat mich ja noch gar nicht angefasst.

Er lacht – oh BITTE, nicht schon wieder dieses Lachen. Tief Luft holen.

„Den Whiskey meine ich." Ah, danke für die Erklärung.

„Ja, in der Tat, schmiert den Weg zum Magen." Er lächelt.

„So, und was genau, verkaufen Sie nun?", fragt er mich nach einer Weile.

Business-Talk, ok, das kann ich. Und ich erkläre es ihm. Hole aus, erzähle ihm von Bits und Bytes, Festplatten und Terminals, Lauffunktionen und Steuerungssysteme und warum das alles mit unserer Software besser funktioniert als mit der vom alten Bill. Er hört mir zu, stellt Fragen, klar, er kennt sich aus.

Und wir reden. Und es macht Spaß. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie angenehm das ist, wenn man jemanden hat, mit dem man über seinen Job reden kann, ohne dass das Lamentieren und die Vorhaltungen anfangen, die bei David jedes Mal damit enden „Jack, weißt Du was, es interessiert mich eigentlich alles nicht. Der ganze Scheiß mit Deinem Job hat zu Hause nichts verloren. Und überhaupt: es war Deine Entscheidung, den Manager-Posten anzunehmen, jetzt lebe mit den Konsequenzen." Blablablahhhh.

Tja, damit ist dann auch jedes zukünftige Gespräch per se im Keim erstickt. Smalltalk wollte ich zu Hause nicht führen, tiefschürfende Gespräche über Gott und die Welt standen irgendwie nie an und da sich mein Tag bei Newsome's abspielte (wovon David nichts hören wollte) und seiner zu Hause (worüber es nichts zu erzählen gab), plätscherte unsere Beziehung dahin, unterbrochen durch ein paar halbherzige Ficks und immer wieder belebt durch böse Streitereien, die zu keinem Ergebnis führten.

Ich habe es so satt, so dermaßen satt !

Und jetzt hier, mit ihm – wir reden, als würden wir uns seit Jahren kennen.

„Sag mal, Jack (nach dem zweiten Whiskey sind wir zum „Du" übergegangen). Wenn ich Dir von meinen Programmierungen und Systemen erzähle, die ich entwickelt habe, würdest Du Dir zutrauen, die zu verkaufen?" fragt er mich ernsthaft nach einer Weile.

„Ich ...äh ... verkaufen?"

„Ja, nachdem, was Du mir alles so erzählst, bist du doch ein ziemlich guter Sales-Manager. Und jemand, der Bill einige Marktanteile abkämpft, hat bei mir immer ein Stein im Brett" erklärt er mir augenzwinkernd und in diesem Moment würde ich mich an den Teufel verkaufen, wenn er meint, das würde seinem Geschäft helfen.

„Klar", stammele ich. „Aber ich lebe in New York und steh in Lohn und Brot bei LD. Und ich sag's Dir, mein Vertrag ist böse verhandelt worden. Ich darf eigentlich nicht..."

„Hey," meint er. „Ich könnte Dich eh nicht bezahlen (ok ...), aber wenn Du mir, sagen wir mal als eine Art persönlicher Consultant zur Verfügung stehst?"

„Kostenfrei." Vermute ich jetzt mal so und grinse ihn an.

Er beugt sich zu mir – oh Himmel nein, mein Körper fing gerade an, sich zu entspannen – blickt mir tief in die Augen und sagt verschwörerisch:

„Kostenfrei ist Auslegungssache. Wann hast Du das letzte Mal Urlaub gemacht und Dich so richtig entspannt, Jack?"

Was für eine Frage ... Mein Herz rast und er ist mir so nahe, dass ich sein After-Shave riechen kann (ich tippe auf Tobacco, diese raue männliche Note – absolut erregend...).

„Urlaub", krächze ich leise. „Urlaub hatte ich im letzten Leben und Entspannung kenn ich nur vom Hörensagen." Und das ist nicht gelogen.

Ernst blickt er mich an. „Das dachte ich mir. Ich mach Dir einen Vorschlag, Jack. Deine Beratungsleistung gegen unbezahlte und unvergessliche Ferien auf meiner Ranch in Wyoming, was sagst Du dazu?"

Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Abgesehen davon, dass Ennis del Mar der erste Mensch auf diesem Planeten ist, der mich sprachlos erlebt, habe ich soeben die beste Einladung meines Lebens erhalten, sexy verpackt in ein Meter achtzig großer Männlichkeit mit Augen, die meine Eingeweide zum Schmelzen und mein Herz zum Stottern bringen.

Ich halte ihm meine Hand hin (ich lasse keinen unverfänglichen Körperkontakt ungenutzt).

„Das ist ein Deal", sage ich und er schlägt ein.

* * *

**19. März 2001, 13:20 ET, immer noch irgendwo über dem Atlantik**

Gut, da meine nächstes Reiseziel jetzt feststeht, beschäftigen mich zwei Fragen:

1. Wie bekomme ich LD dazu, mir möglichst schnell – am besten nach der Messe – Urlaub zu geben?

2. Was tut man auf einer Ranch im Nirgendwo am Arsch der Welt?

Die Beantwortung der ersten Frage entzieht sich jeglicher Kenntnis und kann nicht einmal spekulativ erörtert werden. In den drei Jahren meiner Knechtschaft für LD habe ich noch keinen regulären Urlaub beantragt. Keine Zeit, keinen Mitreisenden und als dann das Problem gelöst war keine Lust mehr. 24 Stunden Dauerstress mit David ist nicht das, was ich mir unter Erholung vorstelle.

Die zweite Frage richte ich direkt an Ennis, der mich verständnislos anschaut.

„Was man auf einer Ranch macht? Arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten, Jack. Ab morgens um fünf bis abends um sieben. Jeden Sonntag, an jedem Feiertag."

Na, ganz toll. Die Vorfreude steigt ...

„Und ... äh ... wo ist da die Erholung? Ich meine, hey, Ennis, Du musst mir Deine Ranch schon schmackhaft machen, wenn du im Gegenzug auf meine Beraterleistung zurück greifen willst. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich teuer, so auf's Jahr umgerechnet." Frech grinse ich ihn an.

„Teuer, huh? Wie viel?"

„Pro Jahr? 250 Riesen plus Provisionen und Firmenwagen."

Ich sehe, wie Ennis schluckt und füge hastig hinzu: „Hey, keinen Stress. Das sind bloß Zahlen und in Mathe bin ich ganz schlecht. Mit 25 Riesen bin ich auch zufrieden – und ein unvergesslicher Urlaub ist unbezahlbar, Ennis. Zumindest für mich." Und das stimmt.

Er lächelt wieder und blickt mich gedankenverloren an. „Ein unbezahlbarer Urlaub", sagt er sinnierend. „Lass mich mal überlegen. Wie wäre es damit: morgens mit einer Tasse frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee auf der Veranda stehen, über die Prärie schauen und den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Zusehen, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Nebel aufwirbeln, dem Aufwachen der Vögel lauschen, dem Schnauben der Pferde in den Ställen. Dann in Ruhe frühstücken, bei frisch gebackenem Brot und selbstgemachter Marmelade, anschließend die Pferde satteln und in die Berge reiten, den Tag am Fluss verbringen, angeln, baden, am späten Nachmittag ein Lagerfeuer anzünden, Fleisch braten und Stockbrot backen und abends hundemüde nach Hause kommen..."

... und sich dann im Bett lieben bis der Arzt kommt, ergänze ich in Gedanken, als ich Ennis ruhiger Stimme mit glänzenden Augen lausche und der Appetit auf ihn und seine Ranch mit jedem Wort größer wird.

Jetzt schlucke ich und er fügt hastig hinzu: „Ok, ok, so ist es nicht immer. Wenn Du da bist, müssen auch Tiere gefüttert, Ställe ausgemistet und Weidezäune repariert werden."

Ok, Trouble in Paradise, das klingt nach Arbeit. Ich nicke, verständnisvoll aber wenig enthusiastisch.

Da fällt mir was ein. „Hey," sage ich. „Bei der ganzen Arbeit, wann kommst Du denn dann zum Programmieren?"

„Abends. Nachts."

Noch so ein Arbeitstier mit Schlafstörungen. „Das ist hart", sage ich und er nickt. „Weißt Du, ich wollte die Ranch nicht aufgeben, aber dort, wo meine Urgroßeltern sich damals niedergelassen haben, gibt es weit und breit nichts. Der nächste Ort ist 30 Meilen entfernt, die nächsten Nachbarn 10. Es ist sehr einsam dort und die New Economy hat bei uns noch keinen Einzug gehalten. Also musste ich mir selbst behelfen. Zum Glück gibt es das Internet, da ist es egal, von wo aus man arbeitet."

„Bewirtschaftest Du die Ranch alleine?" – stelle ich jetzt die 250 Millionen Dollar-Frage...

„Nein." – verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, ich hab's gewusst. So ein Prachtexemplar von Mann KANN einfach kein Single sein. Ich versuche, mir meine bittere Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und verfalle in meinen gewohnten Business-Smalltalk. Interesse vorgaukeln, die Antworten verdrängen.

„Wie viele Leute sind auf der Ranch?"

„Zwei Cowboys, die sich um unsere Rinderzucht kümmern, meine Schwester und ich haben die Pferde unter unserer Ägide und dann noch die beiden Kinder meiner Schwester." Oha, die Informationen lassen sich zu meinen Gunsten verwerten...

„Keine Frau?"

„Keine Frau."

„Keine Ex?"

„Keine Ex."

„Keine ... keine Freundin?"

„Nein, auch das nicht."

„Wie alt bist Du?"

„32"

„Ich auch. Also, keine Frau und keine Ex, keine Freundin und auch niemanden sonst so?" Er schüttelt den Kopf und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielt seinen Mund. Ok, was stimmt mit dem Mann nicht? Gedankenverloren pule ich an meiner Unterlippe.

„Wer ist David?", fragt er mich auf einmal und ich habe das Gefühl auf der Stelle und ohne weitere Vorankündigung an einem akuten Herzversagen zu sterben.

„Ähhh ... David?" stottere ich mit hochrotem Kopf. Mein Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Jack, reiß Dich zusammen. Du bist ein erfolgreicher Mann, der mitten im Leben steht. Kein Grund, infantiles Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, wenn ein nahezu unbekannter Mann neben Dir im Flugzeug die alles entscheidende Frage stellt, auf die Du selbst seit Wochen eine verbindliche Antwort suchst.

„David ist ... äh ... eine Mann", versuche ich es halbherzig und hoffe, damit das Thema vom Tisch zu haben. Weit gefehlt. Mein Gesprächspartner ist nicht dumm und unterschätzen sollte ich ihn nicht, das wird mir klar, als ich seinen berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnehme.

„Ein Mann. Und wessen Mann ist er, Jack?"

„Woher weißt Du von David?", kontere ich mit einer Gegenfrage, denn langsam wird er mir unheimlich.

„Dein Mobil-Telefon, Jack."

„Was ist damit?"

„Es hat geklingelt, kurz vor dem Start. Und Deine Kopfhörer waren noch auf aktiv gestellt, als Du abgekommen hast."

„Du hast gelauscht? Du hast meine private Konversation abgehört? Bist Du nebenbei noch Agent beim CIA? Stehe ich unter Verdacht? Schämst Du Dich nicht?" Langsam aber sicher echauffiere ich mich.

„Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ich wollte Dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich hab ganz gern klare Verhältnisse", versucht er mich zu beruhigen und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme und an seinen Worten lässt mich aufhorchen und ich schaue ihn an.

Sein Blick ist ernst und er beugt sich zu mir. Hypnotisiert schaue ich in seine Augen als er seine Frage leise wiederholt: „Wer ist David, Jack?"

Was soll's, denke ich mir. Schlimmer geht's nimmer und seine gesamte Körpersprache signalisiert mir, dass ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage extrem wichtig ist. Ist es ihm wichtig, dann ist es das für mich auch und so hole ich tief Luft, wappne mich gegen das Unabänderliche und sage ihm:

„David wohnt seit zweieinhalb Jahren in meiner Wohnung, isst an meinem Tisch und lebt von meinem Geld. Manchmal haben wir Sex, es ist nie besonders gut und die ehrliche Antwort auf Deine Frage ist, dass ich im Augenblick nicht weiß, wer David für mich ist."

So, das war's, denke ich mir und blicke aus dem Fenster auf federweiße, weiche Wolken. Jetzt kommt das übliche. Der Dank für das nette Gespräch, er wird seine Zeitung wieder hervorkramen und sich für den Rest des Fluges dahinter verkriechen. Ich taste schon mal nach meinem iPOD als er leise zu meinem Hinterkopf spricht:

„Meine letzte Beziehung hatte ich in der Uni", sagte er mir mit rauer Stimme. „Das ist vier Jahre her und er war mein Mitbewohner."


	2. Chapter 2

**19. März 2001, 15:15 ET, immer noch über dem Atlantik**

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich gerade richtig gehört habe, daher mache ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal meine Atmung durch die Ohren. Kein Plopp – Ohren sind frei. Verdammt.

Ich spüre seinen Blick in meinem Nacken und genauso gut könnte mich gerade jemand mit tausend Stecknadeln massieren – es hätte den gleichen Effekt. Mein Herz rast – zum hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten vier Stunden und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich gesund aus dem Flieger aussteige, wenn wir landen.

Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm herum, vorsichtig, denn ich traue meinem Körper nicht mehr über den Weg, seit ich mir vor Jahren einmal zwei Wirbel verhakte, als ich für eine meiner Abschlussklausuren an der Uni, stundenlang in einer Position verharrend, gelernt habe. Das alleine wäre nicht das Problem gewesen, wenn nicht plötzlich und unverhofft mein Telefon geklingelt und mich aus meiner hochkonzentrierten Einsiedelei gerissen hätte.

Mein Erschrecken war begleitet von einer ruckartigen Hechtbewegung in Richtung Störfaktor und mein Rücken hat es mir gedankt. Zwei Tage konnte ich meinen Kopf nicht bewegen, lief rum wie Quasimodi, am dritten Tag setze Migräne ein und das veranlasste mich nach dem ersten Gang zur Toilette, zum Arzt zu gehen. Von dem Knirschen der eingerenkten Wirbel wird mir heute noch ganz schlecht und ich bin vorsichtig geworden. Sehr vorsichtig.

Also, drehe ich meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm herum – und mein gesamter Unterleib ist wieder in heller Aufregung, als meine Augen sein Gesicht erblicken, das Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist.

Oh, es wäre ein leichtes, ihn jetzt zu küssen. Sein Mund, so einladend, weiche Lippen, leicht geöffnet.

Wir mustern uns, abwartend, den anderen testend. Mein Blick wandert prüfend über sein Gesicht und was ich sehe gefällt mir.

Abgesehen von seinen im Augenblick honigfarbenen Augen, hat er ein kantiges Gesicht, kräftige Wangenknochen eine gerade geformte Nase und einen schmalen Mund, leichte Bartstoppel bedecken sein Gesicht und ich frage mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, wenn er mit seiner Wange über meinen Bauch ... nein, besser nicht. Ahh, böser Fehler, böser Fehler ...

Ich benetze meine Lippen wieder mit ein bisschen Feuchtigkeit und sehe, wie sich seine Augen blitzschnell von einem honigbraun in den wunderschönen Mokkaton verfärben. Erregung glitzert mir entgegen.

Ohh, ja, Ennis del Mar, jetzt habe ich Dich. Jetzt fängt die Sache an, mir Spaß zu machen und ich erinnere mich urplötzlich doch wieder an die Flirtregeln, die ich einmal in einem Magazin gelesen habe. Stichwort: Progressive Seduction.

‚Fange an mit kurzen Blickkontakten, lasse die Zielperson wissen, dass Du an ihr interessiert bist.'

Ok, soweit bin ich schon, Zielperson IST interessiert.

‚Hast Du die Aufmerksamkeit Deiner Zielperson erhalten, verlängere den Blickkontakt, begleitet durch sporadisches Lächeln und gelegentliches verschwörerisches Zuzwinkern.'

Abgehakt – bis auf das Zuzwinkern, aber ich schätze, das kann ich in diesem Fall außen vor lassen.

‚Die Zielperson wird nun ihrerseits versuchen, Kontakt aufzunehmen und dieses durch Blicke und Gesten zu signalisieren.'

Schätze, aus diesem Stadium sind wir auch schon heraus, also kämen wir nun laut Magazin zur ‚progressiven Seduction, zur Verführung für Fortgeschrittene'.

Das Dumme ist nur, dass genau dieser Part aus meinem Langzeitgedächtnis geflutscht ist und ich mich partout nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie das Flirten für Fortgeschrittene vonstatten gehen soll. Ich meine, ich hätte gelesen, dass dem Flirtenden und dem Beflirteten Nahe gelegt wurde in die höhere Stufe der Kontaktaufnahme einzutreten.

Höhere Stufe der Kontaktaufnahme ... Anfassen? Küssen? Sex ?! Von mir aus gerne und sofort – aber nicht im Flugzeug in 15.000 Metern Höhe. No way ...

Doch ich habe den Eindruck, dieser intuitive Schutzmechanismus ist bei Ennis gerade außer Kraft getreten, denn mit einer Mischung aus Erschrecken und purer Verzückung merke ich, wie sich sein Kopf langsam senkt und sein Mund dem meinem immer näher kommt. Meiner leicht geöffnet, seiner leicht geöffnet ... OhmeinGottohmeinGott ...

„Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas zu trinken bringen, Gentlemen?"

Scheiße. Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Stewardessen, Sekretärinnen und Arzthelferinnen immer in den falschen Momenten auftauchen? Und meistens ohne anzuklopfen?

Ruckartig fahren wir auseinander, unsere Köpfe glühen und Ennis schaut betreten zu Boden. Ich fasse mich als erster, räuspere mich und strahle sie mit meinem gewinnendsten Lächeln an:

„Ma'm, wenn Sie jedem von uns noch eine Flasche Wasser und ein weiteres Glas Whiskey bringen könnten. Es ist recht heiß hier drinnen und ..."

Ein rüder Fußtritt von rechts unterbricht mich mitten im Satz und pikiert schaue ich Ennis an, der sich so gar nichts anmerken lässt. Mr. Pokerface – alles klar ...

„Kommt sofort meine Herren", säuselt Trixie, wie ich ihrem Namensschild entnehmen kann und reicht uns wenige Minuten später die georderten Kaltgetränke.

Wir prosten uns zum dritten Mal in diesen vier Stunden zu und ich nehme mir vor, mich ab jetzt zivilisiert zu benehmen, da die Fronten vorerst geklärt sind. Er will mich, ich will ihn und so frage ich ihn:

„Also, Ennis, wie war das jetzt mit Deinem Mitbewohner?"

„Hmmm."

„Hmmm? Das ist keine Antwort. Komm, ich hab Dir von Dave erzählt, ich denke, ich hab was gut bei Dir. Fangen wir mit seinem Namen an. Wie hieß er?"

„Phil."

„Phil – wie Philipp?"

„Nein, nur Phil. War zwei Semester unter mir. Wir waren eineinhalb Jahre zusammen und ich stand kurz vor meinem Abschluss. Ich hatte gedacht, ... na ja ... dass wir danach gemeinsam irgendwo hingehen, und als ich das Gespräch darauf gebracht habe, hat er mich verständnislos angeschaut und mir erzählt, dass er zu Hause eine Verlobte hatte und er sich ihr verpflichtet fühle und sie heiraten wolle."

„Uff, was für ein Arschloch", ächzte ich aus tiefstem Mitgefühl. „Du bist hoffentlich sofort ausgezogen und hast einen Schlussstrich gezogen?"

„Jack, ich weiß nicht, aus welchen Verhältnissen Du kommst, aber ich konnte mein Studium nur finanzieren, weil meine Eltern eine kleine Erbschaft erhalten hatten. Ich konnte ein halbes Jahr vor meinem Abschluss kein neues Zimmer suchen und eine Wohnung alleine war nicht zu finanzieren."

„Dann bist Du die ganze Zeit ... obwohl Du wusstest, dass ..." Ich bin sprachlos. Mal wieder.

Ennis blickt mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, Jack. Warum schmeißt Du denn David nicht vor die Tür, wenn der Sex mit ihm keinen Spaß macht und Du bösartige Stewardessen erfinden musst, um einem Telefonat mit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und blicke ihn an.

„Extrem gute Frage", sage ich und meine es auch so.

„Was macht denn Dein David so?", fragt er mich mit einem latent sarkastischen Unterton. Ich verdrehe die Augen, denn intuitiv hat Ennis einen weiteren wunden Punkt meiner „Beziehung" aufgetan.

„Er ist Künstler", murmele ich.

„Huh?"

„Er ist Künstler. K.Ü.N.S.T.L.E.R", buchstabiere ich ihm, damit ja kein Missverständnis aufkommt.

„So, so", brummt er und ich sehe, dass seine Schultern zucken und er bemüht ist, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich rechne ihm das hoch an, denn bei diesem Thema kommen mir eher die Tränen des Zornes als des Amüsements.

„Hmmm", sage ich unheilschwanger. „Er wird mal ein ganz Großer, weißt Du, Ennis? Die Frage, die ich ihm nur stelle ist: Wann?"

Jetzt hab ich ihn. Ennis bricht in lautes Lachen aus. Großartig. So ansteckend, ich muss mitlachen. Und zum ersten Mal seit zweieinhalb Jahren erkenne ich die Komik in der ganzen Situation. Nach einer Weile wischen wir uns erschöpft die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Was antwortet er Dir?" fragt mich Ennis, als er wieder sprechen kann.

„Worauf?" frage ich.

„Auf die Frage nach dem Wann. Was sagt er, wenn Du ihn fragst?"

„Oh. Ohhh ... er sagt mir .." und ich beuge mich verschwörerisch zu ihm hinüber. „Er sagt mir, er wird dann ein ganz Großer, wenn die Muse ihn küsst."

Ennis blickt mich an, todernst.

„Verlass ihn."

„Huh?"

„Verlass ihn."

„Warum .. ich meine .. äh ... ja, .. ich schätze, das werde ich sogar tun, aber wie kommst Du dara..."

„Jack, wenn er nach einem Kuss von Dir noch keine Inspiration erhalten hat, wann glaubst Du, soll er sie bekommen?"

* * *

**19. März 2001, 16:00 ET, immer noch über dem Atlantik, Europa in der Ferne erkennbar**

Ich muss gestehen, Gelegenheiten an denen mir jemand etwas Nettes gesagt hat, ohne von mir einen Preisnachlass zu wollen, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen.

Das macht mir nichts aus, ich kann damit umgehen. Hartes Training von Kindheit an. Mein Vater ist ein Arschloch. Oberster Richter am New Yorker Gericht und verdient verdammt viel Geld mit dem Abschaum der New Yorker Bevölkerung. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir in der High School einmal die Diskussion darüber hatten was zuerst da war: das Huhn oder das Ei. Und ich weiß, dass meine damalige Lehrerin Miss Davenport reichlich Probleme hatte, uns versnobten Kids diese Diskussion schmackhaft zu machen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung glaube ich, war ich der einzige, der über diese Frage philosophierte und sie von der abstrakten in eine lebensnahe Form brachte und die Frage in Gedanken erörterte, ob mein Vater schon so ein Dreckskerl war bevor er zum Gericht gekommen ist oder ob er die Schlechtigkeit im Laufe seiner Amtsjahre wie ein Borg assimilierte.

Ich konnte auf beide Fragen nie eine befriedigende Antwort finden und mittlerweile interessiert es mich auch nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Erzeuger nicht mehr gesprochen, seit ich mit dem Studium fertig bin und er mit den Worten „Jonathan (das bin ich), Du hast 29 Jahre wie die Made im Speck von meinem Geld gelebt. Mach mit Deinem Arsch zukünftig andere Dinge, als Dich ficken zu lassen. Setz ihn in Bewegung, such Dir einen Job. Ich bin mit Dir fertig" den letzten Scheck für die Miete meiner Studentenbude hat platzen lassen.

Wie gesagt, mein Alter ist die Reinkarnation des Herodes, ein Paradebeispiel für gelebte Schlechtigkeit. Ich bin nur deshalb in diesem Monat nicht auf der Straße gelandet, weil meine Ma mir per Einschreiben mit Rückschein ein paar hundert Dollar hat zukommen lassen.

Bei meinen Eltern war in Richtung Liebe und Unterstützung folglich nicht viel zu holen, das habe ich früh begriffen und es hat mich im Großen und Ganzen eines gelehrt: abschalten, durchbeißen und Humor ist, wenn man trotzdem lacht.

Im Augenblick ist mir nicht nach Lachen zumute. Ich starre den Cowboy neben mir fassungs- und sprachlos an. Dieses Mal bin ich mir ganz sicher, was ich gehört habe und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber seine Worte haben etwas in mir durchbrochen und lassen mich mit einem hilflosen Gefühl der totalen Nacktheit zurück.

Ich blinzele, weil auf einmal Tränen in meine Augen schießen und als der Engel neben mir sich rührt, mich mit besorgtem Blick ansieht und leise fragt „Was ist los, Jack, hab ich was falsches gesagt?", da wird es höchste Zeit für mich, diesen Bann zu durchbrechen.

Schnell stehe ich auf und murmele etwas von „Scheiß-Klimaanlage ... Allergie ... Augentropfen" und hastig dränge ich mich an ihm vorbei, meinen harten Schwanz und das Verlangen nach Adonis ignorierend, und verschwinde in der Bord-Toilette.

Tür zu, abschließen, die zitternden Beine auf der geschlossenen Toilette sitzend entlastend, tief durchatmen. Sicherheit. Zur Hölle, was geht hier vor?!

Ich blicke auf meine Uhr. 16:05 ET.

Ich spreche mit diesem Mann jetzt seit exakt vier Stunden und fünfunddreißig Minuten – und ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne ihn meine Leben lang.

Ich hatte immer einen großen Bekanntenkreis, aber wirkliche richtige Freunde? Ich glaube nicht. Zumindest fällt mir niemand aus der Schul- oder Studienzeit ein, dem ich eine Träne nachweine, weil der Kontakt abgebrochen ist. Die letzten Klassen- und Jahrgangstreffen habe ich aus reiner Neugierde besucht und bin jedes Mal betrunken und frustriert danach nach Hause gefahren.

Das Geschwätz wer mit wem gerade eine Affäre hat, wer geschieden, verlobt oder geschwängert ist, wessen Kinder die niedlichsten sind, welche der Frauen wie viele Kilo seit dem letzten Treffen zugenommen haben und welcher Mann den meisten Schotter nach Hause bringt oder die steilste Karriere hingelegt hat ... Hey, ganz ehrlich: dieses oberflächliche Gewäsch geht mir so dermaßen auf die Nerven !

Abgesehen davon: das Privatleben eines Schwulen ist in den gehobenen Gesellschaften, in denen ich von Kindheit an verkehre, immer noch tabu. Wenn man mich nur aufgrund meines Sexuallebens bewerten würde, wäre ich in diesen Kreisen eine persona non grata - also spreche ich nicht darüber. Tja, und damit bleibt dann auch wenig Grundlage für weitere Kommunikation, außer, dass die verheirateten Männer mir immer wieder beneidend auf die Schulter klopfen mit den Worten „Twist, alter Junge, Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Keine Frau, keine Kinder. Du bist frei wie ein Vogel, ich wünschte, ich wäre es auch."

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Wenn die wüssten … Zugegeben, Frau und Kinder stehen nicht auf meiner Agenda – aber verdammt, ich sehne mich danach, abends nach Hause zu kommen, meinen Mann zu begrüßen, mit ihm gemeinsam zu essen, fern zu sehen, den Tag zu besprechen und abends in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Das, was andere so selbstverständlich abtun, was sie als normal und langweilig oder schlimmer noch als nicht mehr erstrebenswert empfinden ist der Traum meines Lebens, die Erfüllung aller meiner Wünsche.

Ich bin im April diesen Jahres 32 Jahre alt geworden. 32. Mit viel Glück ist gerade ein Drittel meines Lebens um, mit etwas weniger Glück die Hälfte. Und ich will nicht mehr ewig warten. Doch bis vor vier Stunden und fünfunddreißig ... nein, vierzig Minuten hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, überhaupt noch einen Mann zu finden, der im Ansatz in Frage käme, meine Träume mit mir zu realisieren.

Vielleicht bin ich auch deshalb bei David geblieben oder habe ihn bleiben lassen. Er ist nicht übel und wenn er gut drauf ist, sind wir schon ein ganz gutes Team. Wenn er gut drauf ist ...

Und nun dieser Cowboy da draußen in Reihe S, Platz 46. Dieser Mann, der in sich selber ruht, zufrieden wirkt, ein bisschen einsam vielleicht. Neben ihm komme ich mir vor wie ein Flummi, immer weiter, immer höher, nie stoppend, bei der kleinsten Bewegung wieder in Aktion.

Und wann immer er etwas sagt oder mich anschaut, hält er meine Bewegung an oder fängt mich auf. Und ich kann endlich einmal loslassen, endlich einmal durchatmen.

Das ist doch nicht normal. Nach vier Stunden und fünfundvierzig Minuten will ich mit dem Mann ins Bett, will ich ihn in meinem Leben. Oh Gott, Twist, was bist Du doch für eine zerstörte Existenz.

Ratlos raufe ich mir die Haare bei der weiteren Überlegung, wie ich die restlichen Stunden mit ihm im Flugzeug überstehen soll und wie ich ihn verdammt noch mal dazu bringe, die nächsten vierzehn Tage mit mir zu verbringen, als es an der Tür klopft.

* * *

**19. März 2001, 16:20 ET, Bordtoilette**

Erschrocken schaue ich zur Tür.

„Ist besetzt", rufe ich verärgert. Himmel, kann man nicht mal in Ruhe auf die Toilette gehen?

„Jack?", kommt es zögernd von draußen. „Alles ok bei Dir?"

Oh, shit, shit, shit. Ennis. Was will der denn hier?

„Was willst Du hier?" frage ich doch tatsächlich und möchte mir gleich darauf am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen. Ich klinge wie eine zutiefst gekränkte Ehefrau nach einem handfesten Streit mit ihrem Angetrauten.

„Du bist seit fast fünfzehn Minuten da drin und Du sahst eben nicht besonders gut aus, da dachte ich mir ..."

Ich fasse es nicht. Er sorgt sich um mich?!

„Alles ok, Ennis. Bin gleich wieder da", rufe ich durch die Tür und setze nachdrücklich die Klospülung in Gang, um meinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen.

Schnell aufstehen, kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und was ich dort sehe, lässt mich einen Schritt rückwärts wanken und direkt gegen die Wand stoßen. Neon-Licht ist aber auch unvorteilhaft. Verdammt noch mal. Es betont meine Schatten unter den Augen, die zu sprießen beginnenden Bartstoppel in dem blassen Gesicht mit den großen dunklen Augen verleihen mir die Aura eines Todkranken, meine Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Hemd und Anzug sind zerknittert und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass ich gerade ein schnelles und heftiges Stelldichein hinter mich gebracht habe.

Ernüchtert seufze ich auf. Einen Schönheitswettbewerb werde ich heute nicht mehr gewinnen – aber da steh ich drüber, man muss die Dinge nehmen, wie sie sind.

Achselzuckend schließe ich die Tür auf - und steh Auge in Auge mit dem Mann meiner Träume.

„Uh, Ennis", stammele ich. „Musst Du auch mal oder willst Du mir den Weg zu den Sitzen zeigen?"

„Uh", knurrt er. „Wenn eine Sendestation wie Du fünfzehn Minuten nichts von sich hören lässt, weckt das den Reparaturdienst in mir", sagt er und ich breche in Lachen aus.

Wirklich, ich hätte misstrauisch werden müssen, als er sich in diesem Moment verstohlen nach rechts und links umschaut.

Aber da ich ein vertrauensseliger Mann bin und an das Heldenhafte in einem Menschen glaube, fühle ich mich vor allem erst einmal geschmeichelt, dass sich ein Mann wie Ennis um mich, Jack Twist, sorgt.

Umso überraschter bin ich, als Ennis mich sanft aber nachdrücklich wieder an den Ort zurück schiebt, an dem ich die letzten fünfzehn Minuten meines Lebens schwer sinnierend verbracht habe.

„Uh, Ennis, was soll das? Soll ich Dir beim Pinkeln helfen oder was?" frage ich ihn und weiß nicht, ob meine Stimme vor Irritation oder Erregung zittert. Es ist in dem Moment aber auch egal, denn Ennis schließt die Tür hinter uns und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit ist versperrt und fahrig lecke ich mir über die Lippen, bevor ich anfange, mir die Unterlippe zu kneten. Vorsichtig schaue ich Ennis an und diesmal gibt es keinen Zweifel: Leidenschaft lodert mir nicht, nein, sie flammt mir entgegen.

Oh, oh ... was nun? Nervös räuspere ich mich, als Ennis mich schweigend anstarrt, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

„Was jetzt?" frage ich ihn schließlich und betrachte eingehend meine polierten schwarzen Schuhe, die Hände mittlerweile in meinen Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Gute Frage, Jack", sagte er und fragt mich kurz darauf mit leiser Stimme: „Was ist das zwischen uns?"

Zögernd blicke ich hoch. Mit der Frage habe ich nicht gerechnet und sie lässt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er spürte es also auch ...

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht, Ennis. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Und mehr als ein Wispern bringen meine Stimmbänder nicht zustande.

Ennis kommt einen halben Schritt auf mich zu, was in dieser Beengtheit dem Zurücklegen von Kilometern gleichkommt mit der Folge, dass wir dicht voreinander stehen. So dicht, dass ich seinen whiskeydurchtränkten Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüre was mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt. Wir sehen uns an und unsere Blicke ertrinken ineinander.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, Jack, dass ich gerne klare Verhältnisse habe", flüstert er. „Und ich habe mir nach der Sache mit Phil geschworen, dass ich nie wieder was mit einem Mann anfange, der eine Beziehung am Laufen hat."

Ich höre nur „Beziehung" und nicke eifrig, als er fortfährt:

„Das, was hier gerade passiert ... uh ... ich will mir nicht die Finger verbrennen ... verstehst Du?"

Ich nicke wieder – zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage.

„Ich meine", spricht er leise weiter. „Wir kennen uns gerade mal ..." er blickt auf seine Uhr, altes Modell, römisches Ziffernblatt und er muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, um die Zeit ablesen zu können.

„... vier Stunden und fünfzig Minuten", sage ich daher und Ennis blickt mich überrascht an.

„Exakt", murmelt er. „Die Zeit ist eigentlich viel zu kurz, um ... das ist normalerweise nicht ... ich bin im Regelfall ..." stammelt er leise. Er hat den Faden verloren und ich helfe ihm, ihn wieder aufzunehmen, als mir mein Gehirn in einem Anflug letzten verzweifelten Überlebenswillens nur zwei Worte übermittelt: „progressive Seduction".

Und ich erinnere mich. Verführung für Fortgeschrittene. Anfassen. Küssen.

So überwinde ich den letzten Abstand zwischen uns beiden, nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse ihn sanft auf den Mund. Nur ganz kurz, denn insgeheim rechne ich damit, dass er mich ausknockt ...

Das tut er auch, aber nicht so wie ich es vermutet habe. Er greift mit seinen großen, starken Händen in meine Arschbacken und presst meinen Körper an seinen. Und bevor mein Gehirn seine Aktivitäten bis auf weiteres einstellt, ergreife ich erneut seinen Kopf, schaue ihm in die Augen, lächele ihn an und versinke in einem Kuss, der mich Raum und Zeit vergessen lässt.

* * *

**19. März 2001, zwischen 16:30 und 17:00 ET**

Was soll ich sagen? Der Flug FRA 2988, der als reiner Business-Trip seinen Anfang genommen hatte, der mir so lieb war wie ein Kropf am Hals, dieser Flug veränderte mein Leben.

Rückwirkend betrachtet verdanke ich die Tatsache, dass ich mit Ennis del Mar heute, fünf Jahre später, zusammen lebe, einigen wenigen Minuten in einer stickigen, neonbeleuchteten Bordtoilette einer Boing 747 der Fluggesellschaft American Airlines. Doch der Reihe nach.

Der Kuss hat es in sich ... oh mein Gott ...

Ich bin kein sexuell unerfahrener Mann. Schnelle Abenteuer und One-Night-Stands sind nicht mein Ding, zu risikoreich. Aber ich bin auch kein Mann von Traurigkeit und wann immer sich ein Flirt ergeben hat und mehr daraus wurde, habe ich die Chance ergriffen.

Die meisten meiner Beziehungen – wenn man sie so nennen kann – hielten nicht lange. In der High School war ich zwei, drei Mal mit einigen Frauen zusammen, die aber spätestens dann das Handtuch warfen, wenn sie meinen Vater kennen gelernt hatten. Dass sie irgendwann auf ihn trafen, ließ sich nicht vermeiden, vor allem nicht bei den Beziehungen, die im Spätherbst begannen und im Winter endeten. Für Rumfummeln im Auto sind die New Yorker Winter einfach nicht geeignet und so verkrochen wir uns bei ihr oder bei mir.

Mein Vater ließ in seiner Boshaftigkeit demzufolge keine dieser Gelegenheiten ungenutzt, den Damen meiner Wahl massive Zweifel bezüglich meiner sexuellen Neigungen zu implementieren.

Ich frage mich heute noch, wie mein Vater damals schon wissen konnte ... aber nein, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen. Wie dem auch sei, das Glück mit den Frauen hielt nie lange an, worüber ich heute nicht undankbar bin. Allerdings wäre die Schulzeit für mich bedeutend einfacher gewesen ohne die Gerüchte, die die ein oder andere Verflossene über mich in Umlauf gebracht hat ...

Und was meine Beziehungen zu Männern angeht ... frei nach dem Motto „Try and Error". Ich habe mich nie in der Schwulen-Szene herumgetrieben. Das ist nicht mein Ding. Ein zwei Mal bin ich mal in Schwulen-Bars gewesen aber ich hab mich dort nicht wohl gefühlt. Erstens will ich nicht so offensiv auf Männerschau gehen, das ist nicht mein Stil. Und zweitens sind diese Orte für mich Orte der Ausgrenzung aus der Gesellschaft. Ich will aber nicht ausgegrenzt sein. Ich will, so wie ich bin, dazugehören, integriert und zumindest akzeptiert werden.

David habe ich auf einer Vernissage kennen gelernt, die ich als Repräsentant der Firma Newsome's besuchen musste - der Rest ist Geschichte.

Und jetzt der Kuss mit Ennis – gütiger Himmel – ich hab das Gefühl ich bin wieder Jungfrau und alles, was ich an Erfahrungen vorher gesammelt habe verblasst zu einem winzigen Nichts in Gegenwart dieses Mannes.

Niemals, niemals, niemals zuvor war ein Kuss so ... männlich, hart, besitzergreifend. Wir pressen unsere Lippen aufeinander, unsere Zungen tanzen einen erotischen Tanz nach einer Melodie, die nur wir hören können, unsere Körper drängen aneinander und ein Gefühl durchflutet mich, stärker als alles, was ich bisher gespürt habe, intensiver als ich ertragen kann aber ich will mehr, mehr, mehr ...

Es killt mich, just in dem Moment. Seine Nähe, sein Geruch, seine Berührung ich ertrinke wissend und ich bin dem so hilflos ausgeliefert, so hilflos, so hilflos ...

Und ich suche nach ihm, ich suche nach Ennis, dass er mich leitet und lenkt und mir zeigt, wohin. Aber sein zitterndes Aufstöhnen lässt mich glauben, dass er genauso verloren ist wie ich. Überwältigt von den Sinnesempfindungen, die auch auf ihn einströmen, verunsichert von der Glut, die uns erfasst hat bei der ersten Berührung, des ersten körperlichen Kontaktes. Er klammert sich an meinem Hintern fest, ich mich an seinem Kopf. Nicht loslassen, bloß nicht loslassen. Der Fall führt in die Unendlichkeit.

Aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr ...

Gewaltsam löse ich unseren Kuss, lehne meinen Kopf zurück, als Ennis Mund meinem folgen will.

„Ennis, wenn wir jetzt so weiter machen, ich schwör's bei Gott, dann gibt es kein Halten mehr", stoße ich schwer atmend hervor. „Und ich kann nicht ... nicht hier ... nicht so ..."

Ennis blickt mich mit leidenschaftsdurchtränkten Augen an und nickt. „Ja", sagt er mit belegter Stimme, und ich könnte sterben nur allein vom Klang. „Was ... uh ... was ist mit heute Abend, Jack?"

„Heute Abend, was meinst Du, was soll mit heute Abend sein?" frage ich verwirrt und stehe voll auf der Leitung.

Ennis lässt mich los, blickt auf den Boden, Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit seiner Schuhspitze dreht er imaginäre Schrauben in den Boden.

„Oh. ... Willst Du mich zum Essen ausführen? Willst Du ein Date mit mir?" Ich muss zugeben, egal in welcher Situation ich bin, ich kann es nicht sein lassen, ich versuche immer und immer wieder, die Dinge ins Lustige zu ziehen, Situationen und Gesprächen die Tiefe zu nehmen.

„So was in der Art", sagt er und seine Stimme hat einen eckigen Klang, der mich aufhorchen lässt. Und plötzlich verstehe ich – und ich möchte mir selbst in den Arsch treten. Twist, Du bist ein Trottel, schimpfe ich in Gedanken mit mir. Du hast von diesem Mann wahrscheinlich gerade eben die ehrlichste Einladung erhalten, die Du in Deinem armseligen Leben jemals wieder bekommen wirst.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue ihn an. „Sorry", sage ich leise und er schaut hoch. Irgendetwas müssen ihm meine Augen verraten haben, denn er lächelt zaghaft und zieht mich wieder zu sich heran.

„Ich ... äh ..." versuche ich einen neuen Anlauf und muss mich räuspern, weil meine Stimme – wieder mal – versagt. „Ich habe ein Zimmer im Sheraton gebucht, direkt am Flughafen. Mein Anschlussflug nach Hannover geht um neun Uhr morgens."

„Uh", sagt er und blickt mich abwartend an.

Ein breites Lächeln überzieht mein Gesicht, als ich ihn leicht anknuffe und ihm zuraune: „Ich hab gehört, die Zimmer dort sind recht geräumig ... Kannst auf dem Sofa pennen..."

* * *

**19. März 2001, zwischen 17:00 und 22:00 ET**

Nachdem die Fronten nun geklärt sind und wir unser Date arrangiert haben, kehre ich als erster zu meinem Platz zurück.

Ich weiß genau, welchen Anblick ich abgebe. Ich habe mich vor Ennis' und meinem Zusammenstoß im Spiegel betrachtet und ich kann danach definitiv nicht besser aussehen. Meine Lippen fühlen sich wund an, mein Gesicht glüht und ich ahne, dass Ennis Handabdrucke in dem leichten Stoff meiner Anzughose verewigt sind.

Ich achte beim Kauf meiner Kleidung auf gute Qualität. Das ist der einzige wirkliche Luxus, den ich mir gönne, aber selbst der beste knitterfreie Stoff versagt, bei dem Druck zweier leidenschaftlicher Männerhände und ich könnte schwören, dass ich die gleichen Abdrucke morgen früh auch auf meinen Arschbacken wieder finde.

Als ich so durch die Reihen gehe, bemerke ich, dass mich einige Mitreisende anstarren. Manche amüsiert, manche missbilligend und ein oder zwei sind dabei, denen der Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

Ich mach ihnen keinen Vorwurf, wahrscheinlich würde ich auch so denken, wenn ich nicht gerade die sinnlichste und sexuell anregendste Erfahrung am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte. Hätte mir jemand vor fünf Stunden gesagt, dass ich mich mit einem fast wildfremden Mann auf der Toilette eines Flugzeuges in den nahen Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit knutschen würde – ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle Zwangseinweisen lassen.

Aber ich habe innerhalb weniger Stunden gelernt, nichts ist unmöglich im Leben und ich beschließe, mir darüber – vorerst – keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lasse ich mich in meinen Sitz fallen und schaue aus dem Fenster. Ich bilde mir ein, in der Ferne Festland erkennen zu können und mache drei Kreuze, den Atlantik bald überquert zu haben.

Ich weiß, dass es völlig irrational ist, aber das Fliegen über dem Meer ist mir noch unangenehmer als über dem Festland. Seit ich Ennis kenne, weiß ich ja nun, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen Flugzeugabsturz zu überleben, irgendwo zwischen eins zu eintausend oder eins zu einhundert tausend liegt. In diesem Flugzeug sitzen ca. 500 Personen – also ist jegliche Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung in diesem Fall per se ad absurdum geführt – zumindest nach meinem mathematisch-logischen Verständnis. Aber ich lasse mich gern eines besseren belehren.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber wenn ich den Gedanken zu Ende denke, dass ich es wider besseren Wissens im Falle eines hypothetischen Absturzes doch schaffen sollte, in die Schwimmweste und den Fallschirm zu kommen – ich möchte dann nicht überleben und im eiskalten Meerwasser ertrinken. Ich weiß, ich weiß ... das macht alles keinen Sinn und ist völlig unlogisch – aber wann hat Angst auch schon was mit Logik zu tun...

Trotz allem, der Ausblick aus dem Fenster ist wunderschön. Die Sonne scheint jetzt und ich sehe, wie die Sonnenstrahlen tief unter mir auf dem blauen Wasser glitzern, einzelne Schleierwolken an uns vorbeihuschen und ich fühle mich entrückt von der Wirklichkeit. Als hätte ich sämtliche Verbindungen zu meinem Leben gekappt und mich vorübergehend in ein Vakuum begeben.

Ein Vakuum, in dem ich bei längerem Nachdenken gern für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben würde. Innerhalb der letzten Stunden ist etwas mit mir passiert, was ich als neue Erfahrung deklarieren würde – und damit meine ich nicht nur den erotischsten Kuss von Sexy Hexy in einer kleinen, schlecht ausgeleuchteten Toilette einer Boing 747.

Vielmehr merke ich, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren entspannt fühle, phasenweise sogar nicht an meinen Job und an die anstehenden zwei Wochen Mörder-Job denke. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich Urlaub, als hätte ich eine Auszeit von meinem Leben genommen und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann behagt mir der Gedanke an eine Rückkehr in meine Welt im Augenblick nicht besonders.

Ich wende meinen Blick vom Fenster ab und passe genau den richtigen Moment ab. Der Mann, der mein Gehirn kurzzeitig zum Erliegen gebracht hat, erscheint im Gang und mein Herzschlag setzt erneut aus. Mit trockenem Mund und glühenden Wangen blicke ich ihm entgegen.

Er schaut in meine Richtung, unsere Blicke kreuzen sich und ich bin ganz sicher, dass für Sekunden die Welt still steht.

Mein Blickfeld verengt sich und wie paralysiert starre ich ihn an, unfähig, mich zu rühren, unfähig, etwas zu denken. Allein sein Anblick reicht aus, mich zu einem willenlosen Etwas zu machen und wenn ich seine unendlich langen Beine, seinen sexy Knackarsch und seinen athletischen Körper betrachte, ihm zusehe, wie er sich durch den Gang schlängelt, niemanden ansieht, sondern seine kastanienbraunen Augen auf mir ruhen lässt, dann denke ich, dass das Schicksal heute Erbarmen mit mir gehabt hat.

Ich lächele ihm zu, eine leichte Röte überzieht sein Gesicht und wieder einmal bin ich überrascht, dass dieser Mann, der männlichste aller Männer, der mir je begegnet ist, augenscheinlich ein Problem mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein hat, und ich frage mich, woher das kommt.

Er setzt sich neben mich und rutscht unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

„Alles in Ordnung?", frage ich ihn besorgt.

„Hmm," sagt er. „Bin nicht gewohnt so lange still zu sitzen."

„Bist Du vorher noch nie so lange geflogen?"

„Nein, das ist das erste Mal. Alle meine Reisen habe ich bisher mit dem Finger auf der Landkarte gemacht", sagt er und lächelt mich schüchtern an.

„Wie kommt's, dass Du Deine Reiseroute ausgerechnet jetzt ausgedehnt hast?" frage ich neugierig, denn sein Eingeständnis überrascht mich.

Ennis zuckt die Schultern. „Meine Schwester", erklärt er. „Sie liest diese Zeitungen ..."

„Sie liest Zeitungen", wiederhole ich, als Ennis nicht fortfährt. „Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass jemand Zeitungen liest. Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Dein..."

„Meine Schwester", unterbricht mich Ennis leicht ungeduldig „liest diese Frauenzeitungen. Du weißt schon, mit Tipps und Ratschlägen zu Ehe und Partnerschaft und diesen ganzen Mist. Uh ... ich weiß auch nicht, jedenfalls kam sie vor ein paar Wochen an und meinte, sie hätte da was gelesen, was mir helfen würde und die Lösung sei eine Klimaveränderung."

„Klimaveränderung? Großer Gott, da hättest Du auch nach Florida fahren können. Und Lösung – eine Lösung ... wofür?"

Ennis schnaubt. „Du kennst meine Schwester nicht, Jack. Sie ist überzeugt, ich leide an Einsamkeit und sie sieht meine Zukunft grau-schwarz, vegetierend als einsamer Eremit in einem alten Trailer, sich rauchend und saufend ins Jenseits befördernd. Und wenn sie sich so etwas einmal in ihrem Kopf fest gesetzt hat, Jack, ich schwör's Dir, sie beißt sich fest wie ein Fisch an der Angel. Frauen ... Na ja, sie hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, hat mir Reiseprospekte angeschleppt und mir so zugesetzt, dass ich schließlich den Flug hier gebucht habe."

„Wie kommt sie darauf? Ich meine, hat sie Gründe zu denken, dass Du ..."

„... dass ich rauchend und saufend zu Grunde gehe?" führt Ennis meinen Satz mit einem schiefen Lächeln fort und ich nicke.

Ennis seufzt. „Dass ist es ja gerade, Jack. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kommt. Ich rauche nicht mal", sagt er und schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.

„Und trotzdem hast Du die Reise gebucht", stelle ich sachlich fest und blicke ihn prüfend an. „Irgendwie hat sie doch dann doch Recht gehabt ..." Meine Stimme verliert sich im Nirgendwo denn ich sehe in seinem Gesicht wieder diesen Ausdruck, den ich schon vor einiger Zeit auf der Toilette kennen gelernt habe und ich weiß, dass ich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen bin. Ich habe eine imaginäre Grenze überschritten. Sein Gesicht verschließt sich und ich beschließe, das Thema einfach fallen zu lassen, als er sich erneut an mich wendet, meine letzte Aussage konsequent ignorierend, was mir in diesem Moment ganz recht ist.

„Jack, meine Schwester ist in vieler Hinsicht unwiderstehlich und das kannst du wortwörtlich nehmen. Sie ist mir mit ihren Ideen so dermaßen gepflegt auf die Nerven gegangen, und ich wusste, wenn ich in diesem Leben noch einmal meine Ruhe haben möchte, muss ich ihr den Gefallen tun. Aber ...", fährt er fort und ein verwegenes, teuflisches Grinsen überzieht sein Gesicht jetzt, und grüßt ohne Umschweife meine Lenden „... zum Glück weiß sie nicht, dass die Klimaveränderung ein Business Trip ist, sonst hätte ich bis zur Abreise keine Ruhe mehr gehabt."

Lachend sage ich „Ennis, und in dem Fall müsste ich Deine Schwester unterstützen, denn ein prima Klima hat Hannover nun wirklich nicht. Kein Strand, kein Meer, keine Berge. Hey, Ennis, die Stadt ist nicht mal besonders schön ... Wenn Deine Schwester das wüsste ..."

Wir grinsen uns beide an und mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlig warm an.

Und ich stelle ihn mir in diesem Moment vor, zu Hause auf seiner Ranch, nachts am Computer sitzend, seine Figur durch das flackernde Licht des Bildschirms in diffuse Umrisse getaucht, seine blonden Haare zerzaust, weil er über einer Programmierung brütet, seine Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt, seine langen Finger, die eilig über die Tastatur gleiten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erhellt sein wundervolles Gesicht, wenn der Code geschrieben ist. Und in meinen Gedanken sehe ich mich sein Arbeitszimmer betreten. Leise gehe ich auf ihn zu, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Ich umarme ihn zärtlich von hinten, lasse meine Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, knabbere sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen, schmiege mein Gesicht an seines, koste seine Gegenwart, spüre seine Bartstoppeln und ich höre ein leicht kratzendes Geräusch als ich meine Wange an seiner reibe, ein Geräusch, das uns beide leise auflachen lässt. Ich küsse ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und flüstere ihm leise ins Ohr: „Honey, wie kommst du voran? Wann kommst du zu mir ins Bett?" Und er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir, sieht mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Vermisst Du mich?", flüstert er mit heiserer Stimme. „Immer", wispere ich und er sieht mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an, nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände, streichelt mit seinen Daumen über meine Augenbrauen, zieht mich zu sich herunter und küsst mich lange und verheißungsvoll auf den Mund, bevor er aufsteht, mich an die Hand nimmt und...

„Jack? Hey, träumst Du?"

„Huh?" Erschrocken blinzele Ennis an. „Hast Du was gesagt?"

Tadelnd schnalzt Ennis mit der Zunge. „Mehrfach, Jack. Ich habe Dich gefragt, wie oft Du schon in Hannover warst?"

„Uh ... drei Mal. Dieses Mal bin ich zum ersten Mal als Projektleiter dort."

„Projektleiter. Aha. Und was genau machst du dann dort?"

„Oh, Ennis. Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich muss mich in jedem Fall um die Fertigstellung des Standes kümmern, muss dabei sein, wenn das Standpersonal eingewiesen wird, bin Mädchen für alles und jeden und wenn die Messe los geht, habe ich Meetings mit unseren wichtigen Kunden, muss für die Presse zur Verfügung stehen und ... und ... und..."

Allein der Gedanke an die nächsten Tage lässt mich erschaudern und stöhnend presse ich meine Finger auf meine Augen. „Scheiße", murmele ich leise und ich spüre, wie Ennis meine Hände von den Augen zieht und mich anschaut. „So schlimm?", murmelt er mitfühlend und ich weiß nicht, was mich reitet, als ich ihm sage „Noch viel schlimmer."

Und mit einem wirklichen Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass Ennis Gegenwart, seine Fragen und seine unausgesprochene Empfindsamkeit die Wahrheit aus mir herausholen.

Ich höre dem Nachklang meiner Worte nach, das Echo vibriert in meinem Kopf _„Noch viel schlimmer, noch viel schlimmer ... schlimmer ... immer ..."_

Auf einmal frage ich mich, was ich hier mache, warum ich in diesem Flugzeug sitze, wieso ich mir den Job des Projektleiters hab aufschwatzen lassen, obwohl ich weiß Gott schon genug zu tun habe und ich frage mich, wie zur Hölle ich die nächsten Tage und Wochen überstehen soll.

Und plötzlich fühle ich mich klein und hilflos und so furchtbar müde. Ich mag das Gefühl nicht, ich mag es ganz und gar nicht. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen und wende mich von Ennis ab, schaue aus dem Fenster in die Unendlichkeit und wünsche mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dieser Flug möge nie enden. Aber er wird es.

In drei Stunden landen wir und die Wirklichkeit wird mich wieder einholen. Ich werde mein Mobiltelefon einstellen und es wird innerhalb von Sekunden einen Veitstanz aufführen, es wird mich rufen „Hör meine Mailbox ab, hör meine Mailbox ab." Und es wird Nachricht über Nachricht auskotzen, eine wichtiger als die andere und ich werde mich innerlich wieder zerreißen und zerfleischen, um alles rechtzeitig abzuarbeiten, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen, um LD Newsome gefügig zu halten, ihn gütig zu stimmen, ihm keinen Angriffspunkt zu bieten. Denn er ist ein Arschloch. Gleiches Kaliber wie mein Vater.

Ich seufze auf und merke auf einmal, wie eine warme Hand meine Schulter umfasst und leicht zudrückt.

„Warum tust Du Dir diesen Job an, Jack?" höre ich Ennis leise murmeln. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und dieses Mal scheine ich Signale auszusenden, die ihm sagen, dass er nicht weiter fragen darf, denn er sagt „Schätze, die Antwort auf die Frage geht niemanden außer Dir was an, huh?"

Ich nicke, lächele ihn an, nehme seine Hand von meiner Schulter und einem Impuls folgend, schmiege ich mein Gesicht in seine offene Handfläche, küsse ihn sanft auf sein Handgelenk und flüstere „Später, Ennis. Vielleicht gebe ich Dir die Antwort auf die Frage später."


	3. Chapter 3

**19. März 2001, 22:00 ET, Landeanflug auf Frankfurt**

Die letzten Stunden vergehen so schnell, dass ich es kaum mitbekomme, als die Stewardess uns auffordert, die Sitze gerade zu stellen, die Tische einzuklappen und die Sitzgurte anzulegen.

Business as usual, automatisiert befolge ich die Anweisungen und mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass wir in wenigen Minuten festen Boden unter den Füßen haben werden. Der Flug, der so surreal anmutet, wird nach zehn Stunden und dreißig Minuten enden. Zehn Stunden und dreißig Minuten, die ich mit Ennis del Mar verbracht habe. Erzählend, lachend, schweigend – und küssend.

Zehn Stunden und dreißig Minuten, die zwischen uns eine Vertrautheit haben entstehen lassen und mir das Gefühl geben, diesen Mann schon eine Ewigkeit zu kennen.

Ich schaue den Adonis neben mir an, sehe, dass sein Gesicht in eine bewegungslose Maske erstarrt ist und nur das heftige Pochen seiner Halsschlagader verrät mir, dass auch in ihm die Emotionen toben.

„Steht ... steht unsere Verabredung noch?", frage ich ihn leise und fühle mich so unsicher wie zu Schulzeiten, wenn ich ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse um ein Date gebeten und zwischen Hoffen und Bangen auf die Antwort gewartet habe.

Ennis wendet den Kopf und sieht mir in die Augen „Darauf kannst Du wetten", sagt er mit einer Stimme, die einem Reibebrett gleicht und ein Ansturm an Gefühlen strömt durch meinen Körper, der mir den Atem nimmt. Vorfreude, Nervosität und eine Aufgeregtheit, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt habe.

Tief Luft holend lehne ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück und versuche, mich zu entspannen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, wie ich schnell merke, denn der Sinkflug nimmt mir wieder eines meiner Sinnesorgane und gleichzeitig kooperiert mein Magen in verräterischer Art und Weise mit den Flugbewegungen.

In diesem Moment nimmt Ennis meine Hand und wir schauen uns an. „Denk an Sex, Jack" flüstert er mir breit grinsend zu und ich schlucke heftig.

„Ich hoffe, dass mir beim Sex niemals so übel ist, Ennis", presse ich schon fast wimmernd hervor und er drückt meine Hand. „Das werden wir herausfinden, oder?" wispert er und die mir so wohlbekannte Röte überzieht sein Gesicht.

Danke, Ennis, danke ! Jetzt spricht mein Schwanz zu mir und seine Stimme hat deutlich mehr Gewicht als die Turnübungen meines Magens. Und anstatt mich darum zu kümmern, ob ich mir das Essen der letzten Stunden noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lasse, muss ich mich nun darauf konzentrieren, das Eigenleben meines Unterleibes im Zaum zu halten. Nie war mein Körper widerspenstiger als heute ...

Und endlich, endlich landet das Flugzeug, die Erde hat uns wieder und mit ruckenden Fahrtbewegungen nehmen wir Kurs auf den Hangar, sind die ersten, die aufspringen, als der Flieger zum Stehen kommt, warten ungeduldig darauf, dass die Gangway ausgefahren wird und drängen zum Ausgang, als dieser endlich freigegeben ist.

Als ich dort ankomme, sehe ich wie Trixie, unsere Stewardess die Gäste freundlich verabschiedet. Als ich an ihr vorbei gehe, hält sie mich kurz fest und gurrt mir zu: „Mr. Twist. Ich übernachte im Sheraton. Wenn Sie heute Abend noch nichts vorhaben ..."

Ich fasse es nicht ! Hat sie nicht gesehen, dass Ennis und ich fast ...? Wollte sie es nicht sehen? Oder ist sie so blond, dass sie es nicht verstanden hat? Oder will sie testen wie stark ihre körperlichen Reize mich – einen stockschwulen Mann – beeinflussen können?

Fragen über Fragen, die mir innerhalb von Sekunden durch den Kopf strömen und mein Gehirn, das schon auf die folgenden Stunden programmiert ist und seine Tätigkeiten bereits jetzt auf ein Minimum reduziert hat, gerät ins Schleudern. Und wieder fühle ich mich in der Zwickmühle, fühle mich überrumpelt und fast schon körperlich genötigt. Und ich fasse eine mutige Entscheidung.

„Schätzchen", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. „Danke für den Service, danke für das Angebot, aber ich muss ablehnen. Ich hab eine Verabredung mit Mr. Marlboro hier" und ich nicke zu Ennis, der mich abwartend und fragend ansieht. Als er meinen Blick wahrnimmt, lächelt er und seine Augen sprechen eine eigene Sprache. Trixie schaut zwischen ihm und mir hin und her und ich sehe an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nun verstanden hat.

Sie lächelt ein wenig traurig und flüstert zurück: „Mr. del Mar ist ein beneidenswerter Mann. Viel Spaß Mr. Twist und einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Deutschland."

Ich nicke ihr zu und verlasse mit Ennis gemeinsam das Flugzeug. Draußen empfängt uns eine frühlingshaft warme, weiche Luft, leicht durchtränkt von Kerosin und schmelzendem Gummi. Das ist für mich eigentlich das Faszinierendste beim Reisen in ferne Länder. Die fremden Gerüche.

Ich bin vor circa einem Jahr nach Bombay geflogen und als ich dort ankam und aus dem klimatisierten, auf 20 Grad abgekühlten Flughafengebäude durch die Drehtür nach draußen trat, habe ich gedacht, jemand schlägt mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf mich ein. Eine drückend heiße Schwüle ließ den Schweiß umgehend aus meinen verwöhnten westlichen Hautporen fließen. Doch nicht nur das.

Die Gerüche, die mich empfingen, das Gemisch aus den Aromen fremdländischer Gewürze, den strengen Ausdünstungen nach Schweiß und Knoblauch der Menschen neben mir und der Fäulnisgeruch der Abwasserleitungen, überforderten mein Geruchsempfinden für einige Minuten und ich verspürte damals den Wunsch, einen Reset-Knopf zu drücken und sämtliche Erfahrungen und Empfindungen meines vorherigen Lebens auszuradieren und sie neu zu programmieren. So fremd aber auch so lebendig sind die Eindrücke gewesen, dass ich seit der Zeit bei jeder Reise das Gefühl habe, dass mein Leben bisher recht eindimensional verlaufen ist.

Ennis und ich steigen in den Shuttle, der uns und ungefähr die Hälfte der anderen Passagiere zum Flughafengebäude bringt. Es ist eng, wir stehen dicht beieinander und zum ersten Mal wird mir bewusst, dass Ennis und ich fast gleich groß sind. Er überragt mich vielleicht um zwei oder drei Zentimeter und es ist für mich eine ganz neue Erfahrung, meinem potentiellen Liebhaber auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. David ist einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich.

Als der Shuttle-Bus anfährt schaukelt die Menschenmasse im gleichen Rhythmus mit den Fahrbewegungen und Ennis und ich werden immer wieder aneinander gepresst. Diese körperliche Nähe auf so engem Raum ist mir fast zu viel und ich merke, wie seine Nähe ein Verlangen in mir hervorruft, das schon fast ans Schmerzhafte grenzt. Hitze durchflammt meinen Körper und mein Atem geht schwer, als ich ihn anschaue. Ich sehe, wie er sich verstohlen umsieht und als er sicher ist, dass keiner der anderen Fahrgäste uns Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, greift er mich bei der nächsten Pendelbewegung und zieht mich unauffällig zu sich heran. Unsere Becken berühren sich und ich spüre seine Erregung. Hart und heiß.

Ungesehen schiebe ich meine Hand unter sein Jackett und presse sie fordernd auf seinen Hintern, drücke zu und schiebe mein Becken noch dichter an ihn heran, stelle mich mit einem Bein auf die Zehenspitzen und massiere ihn mit meinem Oberschenkel unauffällig zwischen den Beinen.

Ich höre, wie er leise keuchend Luft holt. Der Griff seiner Finger um den Haltegriff verstärkt sich, weiß treten seine Knöchel hervor. „Jack", zischt er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen und ich höre das unausgesprochene Flehen, mit der Marter aufzuhören. Aber ich mache weiter. Mich reitet der Teufel und ich will diesen Mann. Ich will ihn, ich will ihn. Und ich will ihn willig.

Unbeteiligt schaue ich weg, denn ich weiß, wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen, ist es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.

Als der Bus zum Stehen kommt, sind wir beide ausgewrungen und unsere äußere Unerschütterlichkeit ist eine vorgetäuschte. In uns brodelt es und wie in Trance folgen wir den Passagieren zur Gepäckausgabe, warten am Rollband bis unser Gepäck kommt und ich bekomme einen Eindruck, was es heißt, Ennis del Mar herauszufordern.

Er steht hinter mir, in einen Reiseführer der Stadt Hannover vertieft und seine freie Hand, versteckt unter seinem Mantel, liegt auf meinem Gesäß. Nachdrücklich schieben sich seine Finger durch den dünnen Stoff zwischen meine Pobacken. „Ennis", fauche ich leise und der Versuch, eine würdige Haltung zu bewahren, unscheinbar in der Masse zu verschwinden und gleichzeitig Ausschau nach meinem Koffer zu halten, bringt mich fast um den Verstand.

„Ennis!"

„Hmmm?" und ich höre, wie er eine Seite seines Buches umblättert.

„Hör auf!"

„Womit?"

Seine unbeteiligte Stimme lässt mich die weiße Fahne hissen und ich weiß intuitiv, dass ich mich vorerst geschlagen geben muss. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckt meine Stirn und mit zitternden Armen stütze ich mich auf meinem Gepäckwagen ab. Und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag frage ich mich, welcher Vulkan wohl in diesem stillen und besonnenen Mann schlummert.

Als ich meinen teuren Samsonite-Koffer auf dem Rollband erblicke stürze ich mich auf ihn wie ein Ertrinkender der Titanic auf einen der wenigen Rettungsringe. Mühelos wuchte ich das gute Stück auf den Gepäckwagen und kurze Zeit später kann auch Ennis seine Besitztümer wieder an sich nehmen. Wir verlassen fluchtartig die Halle, hechten durch den Zoll, spüren die irritierten Blicke der deutschen Zollbeamten auf uns ruhen und ich weiß, dass wir dem Klischee des verrückten Amerikaners, das viele Deutsche von uns haben, in diesem Augenblick einen neuen Nährboden geben.

* * *

**19. März 2001, 23:00 ET, Hotel Sheraton, Frankfurter Flughafen**

Auf dem Weg zum Sheraton nestle ich an meinem Mobiltelefon, stelle es an und wie befürchtet, entwickelt es ein erschreckendes Eigenleben. Es blinkt und summt und sagt mir, dass die Mailbox angefüttert ist bis zum Anschlag.

Seufzend komme ich meiner Pflicht nach und wähle mich in meinen virtuellen Anrufbeantworter ein. „Guten Tag. Sie sprechen mit der Mailbox von Jack Twist. Ich bin zur Zeit leider nicht persönlich zu erreichen. Bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht oder versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal."

Blahhhhh ... Es gibt so Tage, da kann ich meine eigene Stimme nicht ertragen ...

Piep 1: „Jack, Honey. Bitte melde Dich, wenn Du angekommen bist."

Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Davids Stimme weckt ein ganz ungemütliches schlechtes Gewissen in mir und das kann ich im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen. Nicht mit dem Ebenbild eines amerikanischen Cowboys vor meinen Augen, der mein Leben in den letzten zwölf Stunden komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Um David werde ich mich später kümmern.

Piep 2: „Mr. Twist. Hier spricht Serge Trottoir. Ich bin verantwortlich für die Standgestaltung und wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Bitte rufen Sie mich an."

Serge Trottoir ... Hab ihn noch nie getroffen und der nasal-arrogante Laut seiner Stimme hält meine Begeisterung über die nahende persönliche Begegnung in Grenzen. Aber er ist der Projektleiter der Firma, die unseren Stand auf der Messe „designed und performed" wie er immer so schön formuliert und wenn die jetzt ein Problem haben, habe ich auch eines.

Mein Magen meldet sich umgehend und ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen. Heute Abend kann ich sowieso nichts mehr machen, wir haben noch zwei Tage Zeit bis zur Messe und morgen früh, nach der Landung in Hannover und dem Einchecken im Hotel werde ich direkt zur Messe fahren und ihn mir vorknöpfen.

Piep 3: „Jack. Newsome hier. Deal ist in trockenen Tüchern. 500.000 Dollar, wie heute morgen besprochen. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie in Hannover sind. Ich erwarte täglichen Rapport."

Hey, Jack, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dein erster großer Deal als Sales-Manager ist erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Das hast Du super gemacht, gern würde ich das feiern, denke ich mir in Gedanken und wünsche mir, mein Boss hätte wenigstens mal im Ansatz ein „Gut gemacht, Junge" von sich gegeben, anstatt mir direkt wieder Order zu erteilen, die mich in Gedanken stramm stehen lassen. Newsome ist ein echter Kasernen-Hengst ... Da ich noch nicht in Hannover bin, ignoriere ich seinen Anruf für die nächsten Stunden, freue mich aber über die Provision von zusätzlichen 10.000 Dollar, die im nächsten Monat meinen Gehaltsscheck schmücken werden.

Piep 4. Piep 5. Piep 6. Keine Nachricht hinterlassen, ich tippe auf David.

Piep 7: „Jack, hier spricht Deine Mutter. Ich habe gerade bei Dir zu Hause angerufen. Da war ein junger Mann am Apparat. Er hat mir gesagt, dass Du in Europa bist. Liebling, ich weiß nicht mal wo das auf der Landkarte zu finden ist, warum sagst Du mir nicht Bescheid, wenn Du in solche Länder reist? Na, egal. Ich will Dich daran erinnern, dass in drei Tagen der Empfang für Deinen Vater beim Bürgermeister von New York zu ehren seines 60. Geburtstages ist. Wir erwarten Dich."

Oh mein Gott. Meine Mutter. Jane Twist. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich ihr erklärt habe a) wer der „junge Mann" ist und b) dass ich niemals wieder auf einem einzigen Empfang zu Ehren meines Vaters erscheinen werde. Mir scheint, sie ist auf diesen Ohren taub und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber meine Geduld ist erschöpft. Ich lösche den Anruf umgehend.

Piep 8: „Jack, Sweetheart. Hier spricht Grace, Deine rasende Sekretärin. Hör mal, ich kann die Akte von Shearmann & Partner nicht finden. Es geht um die lächerliche Investitionssumme von 750.000 Dollar. Wie besprochen wollte ich das Angebot vorbereiten und Dir zur Freigabe mailen. RUF ! MICH ! AN !"

Grace ist eine Seele von Mensch, ein absoluter Schatz und ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass sie für mich arbeitet. Aber ihr herausgestöhntes „Ruf mich an!" weckt selbst in mir Assoziationen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie von ihr beabsichtigt sind, die mir, einem gestandenen schwulen Mann, aber deutlich zu eindeutig sind. Ich bin nicht prüde – aber Grace ist Mitte fünfzig, so alt wie meine Ma und ungefähr einhundert Pfund schwerer. Und jede sexuelle Andeutung von ihrer Seite lässt in mir das Gefühl eines kleinen Schuljungen aufkommen. Das verunsichert mich und ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie das weiß – und aus vollem Herzen genießt. Das ist Grace. Sie hat einen ganz eigenen Humor. Trotzdem, ich liebe sie. Sie ist für mich wie eine Mutter, die ich nie hatte und ab und an gehen wir gemeinsam nach der Arbeit einen Trinken.

Ich beschließe, sie direkt anzurufen und die Sache zu klären. Sie meldet sich mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Hier spricht die unwiderstehliche Grace. Wer stört zu dieser Uhrzeit?"

„Grace, Du solltest Dir angewöhnen, Dich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch am Telefon zu melden. So wird das nie was mit einer langfristigen Beziehung. Du verschreckst die Männer schon beim ersten Telefonat."

Ein raues Lachen ertönt. „Jack ! Welch eine Freude von Dir zu hören. Aber hättest du nicht bis morgen früh warten können, um mir die Flirtregeln des Telefonierens beizubringen?"

„Hätte ich, aber Deine erotisch untermalte Aufforderung, Dich anzurufen, hat ein dringendes Verlangen geweckt, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen", sage ich mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

Das Kichern am anderen Ende der Leitung klingt wie das eines kleinen Mädchens und ich unterdrücke ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Jack, ich freue mich, wenn ich immer wieder Mittel und Wege finde, Dich zur Eile anzutreiben", sagt sie und wird geschäftlich. „Honey, wo kann die Akte sein? Ich hab sie bei Dir nicht gefunden und wir sollten uns keinen Fehler erlauben. Der Alte weiß, dass das Angebot im Raum steht und nach Deinem Mega-Erfolg von heute hat er Blut geleckt."

Ich schnaube und erzähle ihr von seinem Anruf, verschweige ihr allerdings meine Enttäuschung darüber, dass LD kein Wort des Dankes oder des Lobes ausgedrückt hat.

Es ist mir unangenehm, dass ich darüber so enttäuscht bin und ich kann mir nicht genau erklären, warum für mich so viel von seinem Wort abhängt, warum mir seine Meinung über mich so wichtig ist. Ich vermute, dass Grace darauf eine passende Antwort hätte, aber ich bin zu müde, sie mir anzuhören. Statt dessen erkläre ich ihr, wo sie nach der Akte suchen kann und sie verspricht mir, sich morgen darum zu kümmern und mich dann wieder anzurufen.

„Grace?", sage ich zum Abschluss unseres Telefonates.

„Ja?"

„Du hast ein goldenes Händchen bewiesen."

„Uh. Aha. Wo? Wieso?"

„Bei meiner Flugbuchung hast Du diesmal alles richtig gemacht."

„Oh, Honey, hast Du jemanden kennen gelernt?" fragt sie mich nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Hmmmm. Vielleicht ..."

Ein theatralisches Seufzen ertönt am anderen Ende der Welt. „Was für ein Jammer – und ich hatte mir so deutliche Chancen ausgerechnet." Sie kichert abermals und ich weiß, dass sie wieder eines ihrer Spielchen mit mir spielt. Ich räuspere mich und ich weiß nicht, ob es an der späten Stunde liegt, zu der ich sie angerufen habe oder ob sie irgendetwas an meiner Stimme gemerkt hat, jedenfalls wird sie auf einmal ernst.

„Jack", sagt sie mir. „Du bist ein feiner Mann. Was auch immer da drüben in Europa passiert, lass nichts anbrennen, hörst Du? So, und jetzt gönn einer alten Lady ihren Schönheitsschlaf, wir sprechen uns morgen."

Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zum Glück sind keine weiteren Anrufe mehr auf meiner Mailbox. Ich schalte das Gerät aus und hole mit weiten Schritten aus, um zu Ennis aufzuschließen, der geduldig am Eingang des hell erleuchteten Hotels auf mich wartet und mir lächelnd entgegen sieht.

* * *

**19. März 2001, 23:15 ET, Hotellobby**

Wir betreten gemeinsam die Hotel-Lobby, die wie ausgestorben vor uns liegt. Ein müder Portier hält die Stellung, eine einsame Putzfrau bohnert den marmornen Boden, in dem sich die riesigen Kristallleuchter spiegeln. Ein roter Teppich heißt uns willkommen und an Ennis Haltung sehe ich, dass ihm das ganze ein bisschen viel wird.

Ich erinnere mich, dass er noch nie so weit gereist ist, demzufolge auch noch nie im Ausland war und ich vermute einfach mal, dass Hotels nicht seine bevorzugte Übernachtungswahl sind.

Schnell wispere ich ihm zu, dass er auf mich warten soll und ich alles weitere in die Hand nehme.

Sein dankbarer Blick ist Belohnung und Motivation zugleich und zielstrebig gehe ich auf den jungen Mann an der Rezeption zu.

„Guten Abend. Jack Twist. Ich habe ein Zimmer reserviert."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Twist. Ich habe das Anmeldeformular hier. Bitte machen Sie vollständige Angaben. Sie reisen heute auch wieder ab?"

„Heute? Nein, morgen früh. Am 20. März."

„Sir, wir haben bereits den 20. März."

Verwirrt blicke ich ihn an. „Wieso? Moment ..."

Milde lächelt der Portier mich an. „Zeitumstellung, Mr. Twist. Wir schreiben den 20. März und es ist fünf Uhr morgens."

Ich stöhne leise auf. Das passiert mir immer wieder. Zeit ist eben doch relativ. Und für mich immer relativ einfach gemessen nach der Eastern Time. Ich nehme meine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk und stelle die Uhrzeit. Ich bekomme spontan Kopfschmerzen als mir klar wird, dass ich das Hotelzimmer spätestens um acht Uhr wieder verlassen muss. In drei Stunden. Der Jetlag lugt bereits um die Ecke... Ganz toll ...

„Uh ... äh ... vermieten Sie die Zimmer auch stundenweise?" frage ich und kann mir ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn natürlich kenne ich die Antwort im voraus. Aber manchmal fordern mich meine Mitmenschen einfach heraus und in diesem Fall habe ich wieder einen Volltreffer gelandet.

Errötend blickt mich der Jungspund an. „N...n...n...ein, Sir. Nur ganze Nächte." Verlegen räuspert er sich.

„Wenn Sie nur einen stundenweisen Aufenthalt wünschen ... Nun ja ... es wäre dann vielleicht besser, wenn Sie sich in der Lobby aufhalten, Sir. Die Sessel dort sind sehr bequem und für wenige Stunden..."

„Nein", unterbreche ich ihn, denn mir fällt ein, dass ich nicht weiß, wann Ennis' Flug nach Hannover geht. „Ich nehme das Zimmer. Bitte lassen Sie den Weckdienst für acht Uhr bestellen."

Schnell unterschreibe ich das Anmeldeformular und ärgere mich wie jedes Mal über die vielen Daten, die ich dort hinterlassen muss. Ich bezahle im voraus mit meiner Kreditkarte und notiere mir in Gedanken, dass ich so schnell wie möglich nach meiner Ankunft in New York meine Spesenabrechnung machen muss.

Dann drehe ich mich zu Ennis, der ein bisschen verloren in einem der vielen, schwarzen Ledersessel sitzt, die in der Lobby herumstehen. Er hat sich eine der Zeitungen geschnappt, die dort auf den gläsernen Beistelltischen liegen und blättert unmotiviert durch die Seiten.

Ich nutze den Moment, in dem er abgelenkt ist und studiere ihn aus der Entfernung. Zum ersten Mal kann ich seine Figur in voller Größe sehen und ich bewundere seinen schlanken Körperbau, der so etwas Lässiges ausstrahlt aber dennoch so geerdet erscheint. Stark und unabhängig.

Es ist seine Art zuzuhören, Fragen zu stellen oder Dinge zu kommentieren, die in mir das Gefühl entstehen lassen, dass er ein besonnener und sehr kluger und empfindsamer Mann ist.

Es ist seine Ruhe und seine Stille, die mich anziehen und es ist die Neugier herauszufinden, was hinter dieser Gelassenheit steckt, welche Leidenschaft ich dort finden werde, welchen Vulkan ich zum Leben erwecken kann.

Und in diesem Moment wird mir bewusst, was in wenigen Minuten passieren wird. Wir werden gemeinsam ein Hotelzimmer betreten. Ein HOTEL-Zimmer ... !

Ich meine, wir haben vorher darüber gesprochen, ich habe meinen kleinen Scherz über das Sofa gerissen – aber ganz ehrlich: keiner von uns beiden rechnet ernsthaft damit, das Sofa für etwas anderen zu verwenden als zum Abstellen unserer Koffer, zum Ablegen unserer Kleidung und eventuell als Hilfsmittel für ...

Uh ... und das ist genau der springende Punkt. Es wird passieren. ES wird passieren. Wir haben es provoziert – und ich glaube, jeder von uns beiden hat es herbei gewünscht. Zwischen uns ist innerhalb weniger Stunden etwas passiert, das in der logischen Konsequenz guten und hemmungslosen Sex zur Folge hat. Aber im Hotelzimmer? In Frankfurt? Zwischen zwei Flügen? Innerhalb von drei Stunden???

Oh mein Gott ...

Ich spüre, wie mein Magen wieder rebelliert, nur dass es diesmal nicht an der Flugangst liegen kann. Kalter Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn und ich frage mich, ob ich mich schnell mit dem Portier verbünden, ihm meinen Schlüssel für das Zimmer überreichen und ihn bitten soll, diesen als kleine Geste an Ennis weiter zu reichen, während ich mich in Richtung Unbekannt verdrücke.

Aber in diesem Moment blickt Ennis suchend hoch und als er mich erblickt, lächelt er. Es ist ein warmes, sympathisches, vertrauensvolles Lächeln, das bis in seine Augen strahlt und ihn leuchten lässt. Engelsgleich.

Jeder Gedanke an Flucht schmilzt zu einem unbedeutenden Nichts zusammen und macht dem Wunsch Platz, mich diesem Mann zu nähern, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und wenn wir nur den ganzen Abend steif wie Brokkoli im Bett nebeneinander liegen sollten – es ist mir egal.

Jeglicher Stress und jeder Gedanke an mögliche Erwartungen von ihm und mir an diesen besonderen Abend fällt in dem Moment von mir ab, als ich in seine Augen blicke und sein Lächeln erwidere.

Ich sehe, wie Ennis die Zeitungen zusammen faltet, sie ordentlich auf den Tisch zurück legt, seine Tasche und seinen Koffer nimmt, aufsteht und auf mich zukommt.

„Hast Du Dein Zimmer bekommen?", fragt er mich mit seiner weichen, dunklen Stimme und ich nicke.

„Dann komm", sagt er und nickt mir mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.

Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich schnappe meine Sachen und führe uns zum Fahrstuhl, drücke den Knopf für den vierten Stock und als sich die Türen hinter uns schließen und wir in dem goldenen Käfig für Sekunden von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen sind, sehen wir uns schweigend an.

Es ist ein neues Schweigen, eines, das ich so noch nie erlebt habe. Es ist nicht unangenehm, es ist nicht angenehm. Es ist eine abwartende Stille, abtastend, so als würden wir in uns hineinhorchen und gleichzeitig versuchen, die Gedanken des anderen zu hören. Es kommt mir vor, wie das kurze Durchatmen und Besinnen, bevor das entscheidende Spiel um Alles oder Nichts beginnt.

Und ich erinnere mich an eine Situationen zu meiner Zeit als Baseball-Spieler in der High School. Ich war in unserer Schulmannschaft und wir waren gut, sehr gut. In unserem letzten Jahr haben wir die Schulmeisterschaften gewonnen, knapp zwar – aber wir haben es geschafft. Das letzte Spiel hat den Ausschlag gegeben und der erfolgreiche Pitcher war Jonathan Twist Jr. mit der Nummer 8 auf dem Rücken.

Ich erinnere mich genau an die letzten Sekunden, bevor das Spiel begann. Die Zuschauer, die grölten und uns anfeuerten, die Cheerleader, die nach lautem Disko-Rock die Massen anheizten, der Geruch nach Hamburgern und Hotdogs von den Ständen rund um das Spielfeld, der Gestank nach Schweiß und Urin, der aus den Katakomben der Umkleideräume zu uns herüberwaberte und uns auf eigenartige Weise stimulierte. Und ich höre noch heute die heiser bellende Stimme unseres Coaches, der uns anfeuerte, der an unseren Teamgeist appellierte, der uns Blut riechen ließ und uns den Gegner als Beute versprach.

Ich sehe vor meinem Auge unser Team, das sich in einem großen Kreis zusammen fand. Der dünne Skinny, der laufen konnte wie der Wind, Dick und Stan, die eineiigen Zwillinge, die jeden Gegner in Verwirrung stürzten, Tom, der Schlächter, der die Keule schwang, wie ein Neandertaler und seinem Gegenüber das Fürchten lehrte.

Wir legten unsere Arme um die Schultern unseres Nebenmannes, schweißnasse Hände griffen in die Haut und drückten zu und wir brüllten unseren Schlachtruf.

Und ich nahm alles das wie durch eine Nebelwand wahr. Die Geräusche, die Gerüche, ja selbst die Anwesenheit meiner Teamkollegen durchdrangen diesen Nebel nur bruchstückhaft. Mein Geist hatte sich von der Realität abgesondert, meine Sinnesorgane nahmen nur noch meine eigenen Schwingungen wahr, konzentrierten sich auf meinen Körper und auf die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag.

Und in dem Augenblick, in dem das Spiel begann, war ich hellwach, strömten alle Sinnesempfindungen auf mich ein, schwappten über mich, wie ein riesiger Tsunami, rissen mich mit und puschten mich in einen Adrenalin-Rausch, der mich gottgleich spielen ließ, der Kräfte in mir hervorrief, von denen ich bis zu dem Moment niemals wusste, das ich sie habe.

Und nun stehe ich eine Dekade später hier in dem Fahrstuhl. Und ich warte darauf, dass das Spiel beginnt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung es gehen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gewinnen oder verlieren werde, ob wir ebenbürtige Gegner oder gleichwertige Partner sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das Spiel dauern wird und wer die Spielregeln bestimmt.

Aber ich bin vorbereitet. Ich werde mitspielen.

Ich merke, wie sich mir die Nackenhaare sträuben, eine Gänsehaut meinen Körper überzieht und das Blut in mir wie Quecksilber pulsiert, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen, wir auf den Flur treten und unseren Weg aufnehmen in Richtung Zimmer 412.


	4. Chapter 4

**20. März 2001, zwischen 5:00 und 8:00 MEZ, Zimmer 412**

Mit einem weichen „klack" schließt sich die Tür hinter uns und wir stehen in dem engen Flur von Zimmer 412, das nur von dem Fernseher erhellt wird, der bei unserem Eintreten automatisch anging.

Ich spüre Ennis' Atem in meinem Nacken und die Knochen in meinen Beinen haben kurzfristig beschlossen, ihre harte Konsistenz aufzugeben und sich in Pudding zu verwandeln.

Bis auf die leise Hintergrundmusik vom Fernseher ist es im Zimmer totenstill. Schwere Gardinen im üblichen hotelkackbraun hängen vor den Fenstern, der dicke Teppich mit sakralen Mustern unter meinen Füßen dämpft meine Schritte als ich langsam in das Zimmer hineingehe und mich umschaue.

Verdammt ! Kein Sofa ... nur ein breites Doppelbett ... Einladend dekoriert mit zwei riesigen weißen Federbetten, die professionell aufgeschäumt auf der Matratze liegen und zum hineinplumpsen einladen. Auf jedem Kopfkissen liegt eine kleine Tafel Schokolade und die Menükarte des Tages.

„_Das ist es"_, denke ich mir und gehe zum Bett, knipse den Lichtschalter auf meiner Bettseite an und ... Moment ! Was war das gerade? Ich habe „meine" Bettseite gesagt? Wo kam der Gedanke her?

Mein Herzschlag setzt für einen Moment aus. Es hat Monate gedauert, bis ich Davids Bettseite als „seine" und meine Bettseite als „meine" und damit MEIN Bett als UNSER Bett anerkannt habe.

Und jetzt, während eines dreistündigen Kurzaufenthaltes mit ungewissem Ausgang entdecke ich die Possessivpronomen für mich neu ... Nicht gut – gar nicht gut ...

Mit zitternden Händen nehme ich die Menükarte hoch.

„Möchtest Du was essen, Ennis?" frage ich mit einer Stimme, die ich nicht als meine wieder erkenne.

Ennis schüttelt den Kopf und ich bin kurzfristig mit meinem Latein am Ende. Kein Essen, keine Ablenkung. Ok. Verstohlener Blick auf die Uhr. Fast halb sechs. Noch zweieinhalb Stunden. Die Zeit läuft ...

Ennis schaut mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Zeitdruck, Jack?", fragt er mich und errötend fühle ich mich ertappt. Ich nicke. „Uhhu. Ich ... ich muss um kurz nach acht zum Check-in wieder am Flughafen sein."

„Das nenn ich dann mal ein kurzes ... Intermezzo", sagt Ennis trocken und ich bilde mir ein, ein leises Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Wir starren uns an, jeder in einer Zimmerecke, so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Und ich frage mich, wer von uns das Spiel eröffnet, wer den nächsten Spielzug unternimmt. Ich bete darum, dass Ennis die Initiative ergreift, denn ich fühle mich auf einmal, als hätte ich Blei in den Knochen, obwohl meine Knie so weich sind, das ich befürchte, sie geben jeden Augenblick nach.

Aber ich habe auch meinen Stolz und ich werde nicht wie Scarlett O'Hara seufzend zu Boden sinken, um von Rhett Butler aufgefangen zu werden. Nein, das werde ich nicht tun ... Aber wenn nicht gleich etwas passiert, dann ...

Ich sehe, wie Ennis Blick flattert und sein Adamsapfel auf- und abhüpft. „Jack", sagt er schließlich mit rauer Stimme und räuspert sich. Ich schrecke aus meiner Starre auf. Mühsam konzentriere ich meinen Blick auf sein wunderschönes Gesicht, das in diesem Moment von einem faszinierenden Schattenspiel des Fernsehers belebt wird.

Er seufzt auf. „Jack", versucht er es noch einmal mit festerer Stimme. „Ich ... ich habe so was noch nie zuvor gemacht und ... und ganz ehrlich ... ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das ab jetzt funktioniert. Ich bin zu lange raus aus diesen Beziehungskisten, verstehst Du? Aber, egal, was wir heute in den verbleibenden zweieinhalb Stunden noch machen ... könnten ... können wir uns zumindest hinsetzen? Ich bin hundemüde ... und ..."

Hilfesuchend blickt er mich an und ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss lachen. Und ich bin ihm so dankbar.

„Welche Seite, Ennis?", frage ich ihn, als ich wieder sprechen kann.

„Huh?"

„Auf welcher Seite des Bettes willst Du sitzen?"

„Ach so. Oh ... also ... ich schlafe immer auf der linken Seite." Ich strahle ihn an.

„Perfekt", sage ich. „Meine Schlafseite ist die rechte."

Wir grinsen uns an und auf einmal ist die angespannte und peinliche Stimmung wie weg gewischt und ich fühle mich, als würde ich mit einem Kumpel gemeinsam auf großer Reise sein und ein Zimmer in der Jugendherberge teilen.

Na ja ... zugegeben, der Vergleich hinkt, denn abgesehen davon, dass dieses sterile Zimmer zu einem Hotel gehört, legt dieser Kumpel eine Attraktivität an den Tag, die verboten werden müsste und die in mir immer noch den nicht ganz so unschuldigen Wunsch weckt ... aber eins nach dem anderen...

Ich ziehe mein Jackett aus, lege meine Krawatte ab, ziehe die Schuhe aus und lasse mich nun doch endlich in die weichen Federn fallen. Herrlich. Behaglich seufzend strecke ich Arme und Beine, höre meine Wirbelsäule dankbar knacken und merke mit einem Mal, wie müde ich tatsächlich auch bin.

Ennis steht neben dem Bett und blickt lächelnd auf mich herab, bevor auch er sich auf seine Bettseite setzt, die Schuhe abstreift und seinen langen, athletischen Körper auf dem Bett ausstreckt.

Er dreht sich zu mir, legt seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und schaut mich einige Zeit nachdenklich an.

„Du machst das oft, huh?", fragt er mich. Verwirrt blicke ich ihn an.

„Was?"

„In Hotelzimmern übernachten."

„Oh das. Ja ... sehr oft ... zu oft. Manchmal wache ich morgens auf und weiß nicht, in welcher Stadt ich bin", füge ich hinzu und erinnere mich mit Grausen an diese Momente der totalen Desorientierung, die immer mit einem leichten Gefühl der Panik verbunden sind.

„Was ... was sagt David dazu", fragt er mich zögernd und fügt, als er sieht, dass ich mich versteife, schnell hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass mich das nichts angeht, aber einen Partner zu haben, der so viel unterwegs ist, das ... das ist wohl für keinen von beiden leicht, schätze ich."

Ich blicke ihn prüfend an. Seine Blick ist offen und ehrlich, nicht anklagend oder urteilend und ich verstehe, dass er aus reinem Interesse fragt.

„Nein", gebe ich schließlich zu. „Einfach ist es nicht. David ... er will, dass ich mehr zu Hause bleibe, aber ich kann nicht, Ennis. Ich habe meinen Job, ich habe meine Aufgaben. Die Leute in der Firma verlassen sich auf mich. Und ... mein Job ist mir wichtig..." Irritiert höre ich, wie meine Stimme im Raum verhallt.

„Bist ... bist Du nicht einsam, auf Deinen Reisen? Vermisst Du nie Dein zu Hause?", fragt Ennis mich nach einer Weile.

Ich blicke ihn ernst an und sage mit sanfter Stimme ohne nachzudenken: „Doch, Ennis ... ich bin oft einsam und ich vermisse ein zu Hause. Aber MEIN zu Hause ... nein, Cowboy, das vermisse ich nicht..."

Und mir wird in diesem Moment klar, dass ich zum ersten Mal die bittere Wahrheit ausgesprochen habe, die ich seit so vielen Monaten in mir spüre, die mich Überstunden machen und mich Nachts schlecht schlafen lässt. Kein Mal, kein einziges Mal habe ich David auf meinen Reisen vermisst. Nie habe ich nach Tagen der Abwesenheit das Gefühl, in ein warmes, liebevolles zu Hause zurück zu kehren.

Ungewollt schießen Tränen in meine Augen und ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Kurz schaue ich weg, blinzele gegen die kackbraune Gardine und habe mich wieder im Griff.

Ich drehe mich zu Ennis, der mich schweigend ansieht.

„Was ... was denkst Du jetzt?", frage ich ihn nach einer Weile mit unsicherer Stimme.

Er nimmt meine Hand in seine, streichelt mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken und sagt so leise, dass ich es kaum höre:

„Jack, ich denke, Du bist ein Mann auf einer Reise, der das Glück hat, heute Abend einen Begleiter zu haben."

Wir sehen uns in die Augen und ich verstehe, was er mir sagt und ich verstehe den tieferen Sinn dahinter. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm und streichele sanft über sein Ohr und über die blonden Locken, die sich widerspenstig über der Ohrmuschel kräuseln.

„Ich freue mich über Deine Gesellschaft", wispere ich. „Mehr als Du Dir vorstellen kannst."

Ich beuge meinen Kopf und küsse ihn auf seinen Mund. Federleicht. Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, dass wir heute Abend kein Spiel spielen werden. Wir treffen uns nicht als Gegner, auch nicht als Partner.

Wir treffen uns als zwei Männer, die eine Reise alleine begannen und unverhofft auf einen Gefährten gestoßen sind, der sie ein Stück weit begleitet.

Ich küsse ihn wieder, weil es so schön ist und sich so richtig anfühlt. Seine Lippen sind weich, ohh ... so samtweich. Sie schmelzen unter meiner Berührung und ich spüre, wie mein Herzschlag durch den ganzen Körper vibriert.

Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor erlebt. Ich habe eine hitzige, leidenschaftliche und sexgetränkte Paarung erwartet, als ich während des Fluges über unseren gemeinsamen Abend nachdachte.

Doch was jetzt passiert ist so viel mehr, es geht so viel tiefer und es berührt mich. ER berührt mich.

Ich spüre, wie seine Hände vorsichtig an meinem Rücken entlang streicheln, zögernd mein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund ziehen, seine Finger tastend auf meine nackte Haut darunter gleiten und brennende Spuren hinterlassen und ich habe das Gefühl zu sterben.

Niemals, niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es eine solche Wonne sein kann, die Hände eines anderen Menschen auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Federartig streichen seine Finger über meinen Bauch, meinen Rücken. Leise seufze ich auf, ich kann nicht anders.

Ich dränge mich dichter an ihn heran, so dass sich unsere Oberkörper berühren. Ich will ihn spüren und seine Nähe auskosten, so lange ich kann. Behutsam knöpfe ich sein Hemd auf und lege seinen Brustkorb frei. Bei dem Anblick seiner bronzenen Haut, seiner breiten, muskulösen Schultern und dem leichten Flaum auf seinem Bauch bleibt mir der Atem weg. Er ist schöner, als ich ihn mir je vorgestellt hatte.

Still küsse ich ihn auf den Mund und ich schließe meine Augen, als meine Lippen über seine warme, weiche Haut weiter nach unten wandern, seinen Oberkörper erkunden. Leise puste ich auf Ennis Körper, sanft und leicht weht mein Atem über ihn, ich sehe, wie er mit einer Gänsehaut auf mich reagiert und ich höre sein leises Seufzen, das wie Musik in meinen Ohren klingt.

Obwohl mein Herz wie wild schlägt, spüre ich eine so tiefe Ruhe und Gewissheit in mir, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Tief nehme ich seinen Geruch in mir auf. Sein Rasierwasser, seine männliche Note nach Moschus und Schweiß erregen mich und meine Bewegungen werden drängender.

Meine Hände streicheln über seine Haut, nehmen jede Unebenheit wahr, kreisen sanft durch seine Haare, wandern bis zum Hosenbund und verharren dort, als sie ein unmerkliches Verkrampfen spüren und nehmen den Weg wieder auf, spielen mit seinen Brustwarzen bis sie schließlich seine Hände fassen, die in eine bewegungslose Starre verfallen waren.

Vorsichtig führe ich seine Hände wieder über meinen Oberkörper. Seine harten Schwielen kratzen leicht auf meiner Haut und senden elektrische Schocks durch meinen Körper, die alles um mich herum vergessen lassen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Körper seine feste Form aufgibt und ich unter seinen Händen zerfließe. Ich höre mich hauchen: „Ennis, Ennis."

Er stöhnt leise auf, zieht mich näher zu sich heran, wispert mir ins Ohr „Jack, oh mein Gott, Jack. Es ist so lange her ... so lange ..."

Und er küsst mich. Ohh und wie er mich küsst...

Zärtlich öffnet er meinen Mund mit seiner Zunge und dringt in mich ein.

Heilige Mutter Gottes.

Jonathan Twist Junior stirbt in diesem Augenblick einen süßen Tod, herbeigeführt durch die Berührungen eines Mannes. Ich vergehe und verglühe in einem einzigen Kuss. Ich gebe mich auf und ich gebe mich hin. Meine Unterwerfung ist in diesem Moment vollständig. Meine inneren Grenzen sind eingerissen, mein Schutzwall durchbrochen. Mein Körper blutet, meine Seele schreit. Schreit nach Erlösung, nach Hingabe und Zuwendung von dem Mann neben mir.

Was war, wird nie wieder sein. Ich ahne, dass ich verloren bin und das macht mir furchtbare Angst.

In diesem Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, keine einzige seiner Berührungen länger ertragen zu können. Ich reiße mich von ihm los. Schwer atmend halte wir inne und sehen uns an. Und seine Augen sind ein Spiegel meiner Seele. Sie sprechen zu mir, sie flehen mich an, sie bitten mich, sie zeigen mir ihre Verletzlichkeit, ihre Rührung und das große, alles überschattende Rätsel, was hier gerade mit uns passiert.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Ennis", flüstere ich fassungslos auf seine unausgesprochene Frage und still nehmen wir uns in den Arm, suchen Schutz in einer sexlosen Liebkosung und obwohl mein Glied hart ist und nach Erlösung ruft, weiß ich, dass wir heute nicht bis zum Äußersten gehen werden. Es würde uns zerreißen.

Ich lehne mich ein Stück zurück, blicke in Ennis Gesicht, sehe seine Emotionen, die in seine Gesichtszüge eingemeißelt sind. Seine warmen, braunen Augen, die mich mustern, sein Mund, der mich leise anlächelt, sein Atem, der mein eigenes Gesicht streift und liebkost.

Sanft streichele ich seine verschwitzen Haare aus dem Antlitz.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so sitzen, uns anschauen, uns halten und versuchen zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen ist, was noch hätte passieren können und welche Folgen das für uns haben wird.

Irgendwann regt sich Ennis und flüstert leise zu mir: „Jack, es ist schon spät. Du musst bald los. Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du vorher noch mal unter die Dusche springst? Du hast überhaupt keinen Schlaf bekommen und Dein Tag ist noch lang."

Ich blicke ihn wortlos an, erneut überrascht davon, dass ein paar nette, anteilsnahe Worte eine solch wohlige Wärme in mir auslösen können. Ich nicke. „Das ist eine gute Idee", flüstere ich mir rauer Stimme und schweren Herzens löse ich mich aus unserer Umarmung, stolpere ins Badezimmer und stelle mich unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche, die mir neue Lebensgeister einhaucht.

Ich nehme mir viel Zeit, genieße das prickelnde Wasser auf meiner Haut und versuche, mich zu entspannen. Es gelingt mir nicht, denn meine Gedanken sind so aufgeputscht, meine Gefühle so in Aufruhr, dass ich mich völlig hilflos fühle.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weiter geht, wohin uns unsere Reise bringt und ob es überhaupt unsere Reise sein wird.

Ich weiß nur, dass zwei höllenmäßige Wochen vor mir liegen, die mir wenig Zeit lassen, mich um die essentiellen Fragen meines Lebens, meiner Beziehung zu David und meiner Gefühle zu Ennis klar werden zu lassen.

Seufzend drehe ich das Wasser ab, trockne mich ab und betrachte mich in dem beschlagenen Spiegel. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine verschwommenen Konturen, die mir entgegenblicken, eine bildhafte Sprache zu mir sprechen.

Ich fange an, mich zu fragen, wen ich am nächsten Morgen oder in den nächsten Wochen entdecken werde, wenn sich der Nebel gelichtet hat.

Ich ziehe mich an und schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist fast acht Uhr und draußen vor den Fenstern des Hotels erhellt ein wunderbarer Sonnenaufgang die Szenerie des Flughafens und verheißt den Beginn eines neuen Tages. Rot-orange glühend, die Schatten der Nacht verdrängend und Licht über uns bringend.

Ich stehe einige Minuten reglos am Fenster und betrachte das Wechselspiel der Farben, sehe die Flugzeuge landen und abheben und frage mich, welche Schicksale dort durch die Welt reisen. Bald werde ich einer von ihnen sein, denke ich, als ich Ennis hinter mir spüre, der mich sanft in den Arm nimmt.

„Fertig für Deine Abfahrt, Jack?" fragt er mich und ich nicke. Vorsichtig dreht er mich um, nimmt mein Gesicht in seine großen, starken Hände und küsst mich zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Gute Reise", flüstert er und ich will ihm gerade etwas erwidern, als mir etwas einfällt.

„Ennis", sage ich ihm hastig, bevor ich es vergesse. „Das Zimmer ... Du kannst bleiben, so lange Du willst. Es ... uh ... ich ... ich habe es bezahlt. Nicht dass Du was falsches von mir ... also, es war gebucht und die Firma zahlt ... uh ..."

„Jack", unterbricht er mich leise lachend. „Es ist schon ok. Das nächste Zimmer geht auf mich, in Ordnung?"

Ich blicke ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das nächste Zimmer?", stammele ich etwas dümmlich. „Du meinst ich ... äh ... wir ... wir treffen uns ... wieder?"

Er sieht mich unsicher an. „Das ... das würde mich freuen", sagt er leise und mein Herz galoppiert in riesigen Schritten durch meinen Körper. Ich merke, wie ein breites, erleichtertes Grinsen mein Gesicht überzieht. „Mich auch", sage ich. „Mich auch."

Dann gehe ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, umarme ihn und küsse ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Es ist mein Versprechen an ihn.

„Vergiss mich nicht", flüstere ich ihm zu. „Du findest mich in Halle 1, Stand 224."

* * *

**20. März 2001, 12 – 18 Uhr MEZ, Hannover, Messehalle 1, Stand 224**

„Mr. Twiiiiiist. Ahh, gute Güte. Wir erwarten Sie sehnsüchtig. Kommen Sie mon ami, kommen Sie."

Serge Trottoirs Stimme zirpst mir ins Ohr ...

Himmel hilf ! Unser Problem hier am Messestand muss schlimmer sein, als befürchtet. Er begrüßt mich wie einen alten Kumpel, dabei hab ich den Knaben noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Mr. Trottoir ..." schaffe ich gerade noch als Antwort, als er mich kollegial am Arm nimmt und mich zu unserem Standplatz führt. Und was soll ich sagen? Der ganze Messestand sieht aus wie ein Haufen Scheiße. Nichts ist fertig – aber auch gar nichts.

„Mr. Trottoir, was ...?", presse ich geschwächt hervor, unfähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren und zeige mit einer vagen Handbewegung auf das Chaos in dem ich mich unverhofft wieder finde.

„Ah, mon ami, Mr. Twiiist. Wir haben schon schlimmeres überstanden. Estelle, Schätzchen. Bring Mr. Twiiist einen Kaffee, bist Du so lieb?"

Kaffee? Estelle? Mr. Trottoir scheint zwischen all diesem Durcheinanders eine Art von Überblick zu haben, denn innerhalb weniger Sekunden presst mir eine dünne, kleine Frau mit schrecklich rot gefärbten Haaren, die in Dreadlocks nach allen Seiten abstehen, eine Tasse in die Hand.

„Ihr Kaffee, Mr. Twist. Wir haben das Wasser mit mineralischen Steinen entgiftet. Hier in diesen alten Hallen weiß man ja nie, was sich so alles in den Leitungen tummelt."

Ich starre Estelle an. Ungeniert. Denn ich begreife gerade nicht, was sie mir gesagt hat. Mit Esoterik hab ich's nicht so und mineralische Steine sind mir suspekt. Ich will ihr gerade dankend die Kaffeetasse wieder geben, als sie meinen entgeisterten Blick wahrnimmt.

Lässig zieht sie eine gepiercte Augenbraue hoch, lächelt mich mit ihren violett gefärbten Mundlippen an und zeigt mit schwarz lackierten Fingern auf meinen Kaffee.

„Trinken Sie einfach, Kumpel. Beruhigt die Nerven."

Mit offenem Mund starre ich ihr hinterher, als sie eine Bodendiele anhebt, die locker fünfzig Zentimeter länger ist als sie und damit in der hinteren Ecke des Standes verschwindet, wo etwas entsteht, das entfernt einem Backoffice ähnelt.

Da Serge kurzfristig von seinem Mobiltelefon verlangt wurde, habe ich ein paar Minuten für mich alleine. Ich schlürfe den heißen Kaffee und mineralische Esoterik hin oder her – er schmeckt ausgesprochen gut und weckt meine Lebensgeister, die kurzfristig drohten, mich zu verlassen.

Ich schaue mich in der Halle um, vermeide einen Blick auf das Chaos in dem ich stehe, und versuche anhand der Aufbauarbeiten an den anderen Ständen abzuschätzen, wie schlimm unser Zeitrückstand wirklich ist. Ich weiß, dass auf Messen nichts unmöglich ist. Ich bin schon zu lange im Geschäft und kenne die Abläufe. Die Messebauer buckeln im Regelfall bis zur letzten Sekunde, bevor die Tore für die Allgemeinheit geöffnet werden. Und während durch den Vordereingang die Besucher strömen, werden durch den Hintereingang die Werkzeuge und Müllberge rausgetragen.

Es ist ein verrücktes Business und eigentlich liebe ich es. Aber dieses Mal bin ich hier der Projektleiter und wenn was in die Hose geht, dann muss ich die Reinigung bezahlen.

Die Stände die uns auf allen vier Seiten umzäunen sehen, mit Verlaub, nicht so viel besser aus als unserer. Überall wird noch gemalt, gehämmert, gesägt, lackiert, Strom verlegt und das Unmögliche Möglich gemacht. Es ist das Zeitalter der Informationstechnologie. Das Geld liegt auf der Straße, die haben hoch spekuliert und einen Haufen Schotter gemacht. Die Investoren freut es, die Banken jubilieren. Ich selbst sehe das mit einer gewissen Skepsis, denn ich kenne viele der jung-dynamischen Aufsteiger und wenn man die mal fragt, was ihr Unternehmen denn so alles kann und was der Verbraucher davon im Endeffekt hat, dann bekommt man im Regelfall so vage Antworten wie: „Wenn die Zeit reif ist, mein Freund, ist unsere Zeit gekommen und dann werden sich alle User die Hände reiben."

Und wenn ich mich so umsehe, dann nutzen viele dieser Unternehmen die Zeit des Wartens, indem sie das Geld ihrer Investoren verprassen. Und das tun sie gründlich.

Auf der einen Seite steht der Stand von TrippleX, einem Aufsteiger aus dem Silicon Valley. Ich kenne ihn flüchtig, wir haben zusammen studiert. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird auf seinem Stand gerade ein fünf Meter hoher Wasserfall installiert.

Na ja, wenn mir in den nächsten Tagen zu warm wird, weiß ich wenigstens, wo ich mich abkühlen kann ...

Schräg gegenüber ist ein Aussteller, dessen Namen ich noch nicht entziffern kann, denn die Firmenembleme liegen noch in gold-mattierten Metall-Lettern auf dem Boden herum. Verrückt ...

Das ganze Theater der Messen erinnert mich an eine moderne Form des Wettrüstens. Höher, besser, weiter. Ich finde das irgendwie abartig. Aber so ist das Geschäft und wenn wir nicht mitziehen, werden wir schneller von beiden Seiten überholt als uns lieb ist.

Seufzend trinke ich einen Schluck von dem nicht mehr ganz so heißen Kaffee und frage mich, wo zur Hölle Sergie-Boy bleibt. Ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Tag hier in der Halle zu verbringen. Ich bin müde, mir tun die Beine weh. Außerdem bin ich seit gestern nicht unwesentlich abgelenkt und würde meine Zeit gerade in diesem Moment gerne woanders verbringen. Und jede Abweichung eines potentiellen Zeitplanes stiehlt mir Zeit. Zeit mit Ennis.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn, wird mir ganz warm und gedankenverloren ziehe ich an meinem Krawattenknoten. Unser Abschiedskuss brannte noch Stunden später auf meinen Lippen. Ich hoffe, dass Ennis besser darin ist, sich Zahlen zu merken als ich und die Standnummer behalten hat. Ich hoffe, dass er kommt. Und ich hoffe, dass ich ihn heute schon wieder sehe.

Hmm, wenn er bis heute Abend nicht kommt, dann rufe ich ihn einfach an, überlege ich mir ... und in diesem Moment greift eine kalte Hand nach meinem Herz ...

Oh mein Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein...

Wie blöd konnte ich sein?

Wie konnte mir das passieren?

Ich habe dem Mann tiefste Einblicke in meine Seele gegeben, habe ihn auf einer Flugzeugtoilette geküsst und während des Fluges seine Hand gehalten wie ein liebeskranker Teenager.

Und ich Trottel ... ich hirnverbrannter Trottel ... ich habe vergessen, ihm meine Visitenkarte zu geben.

Scheiße ...

Der Jetlag schlägt auf einmal gnadenlos zu. Ich werde furchtbar müde und rasende Kopfschmerzen krümmen meine Gehirnwindungen. Was soll ich nur machen? Was, wenn er nicht kommt? Was, wenn er die Standnummer vergessen hat? Ich Idiot hab nicht mal nach seinem Hotel gefragt.

Shitshitshitshit ...

Verzweifelt raufe ich mir die Haare. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich fahrlässig den sexiest man alive nicht nach seiner Visitenkarte gefragt habe. Ich stöhne leise auf und rasende Bauchkrämpfe zwingen mich dazu, eine gekrümmte Haltung einzunehmen – und in der Position muss ausgerechnet Serge Trottoir wieder zu mir stoßen.

Wenn ich in die Scheiße trete, dann richtig ...

„Mr. Twiiist, ahhh mon Dieu. Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Soll ich Estelle ...?"

„Nein", fahre ich ihn an, unhöflicher als geplant. „Nicht Estelle. Bitte nicht." Er sieht mich fragend an, aber ich führe meine Ablehnung nicht weiter aus. Ich will ihm nicht sagen, dass ich Angst vor weiteren Attacken mit mineralischem Gestein habe. Und wer auf Felsen vertraut, für den ist auch Handauflegen nicht fragwürdig. Aber jede Form von menschlichem Kontakt kann ich im Augenblick nur in minimalen Dosierungen vertragen. Zu tief sitzt der Schock über meine private Misere.

Serge zuckt galant die Schultern und entschuldigt mein merkwürdiges Verhalten vermutlich mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein waschechter Amerikaner bin. Da die Franzosen sich ja gern als Wiege der Kultur sehen, begegnen sie allen jüngeren Zivilisationen mitunter mit einer gewissen Distanz und Serge scheint da keine Ausnahme zu machen. Damit kann ich leben. Für den Moment.

„Mr. Twiiist ..."

„Jack", sage ich müde und richte mich wieder auf. „Nennen Sie mich Jack", denn ich kann das französisch-ausgesprochene „Twiiist" nicht mehr hören.

„Dschack", säuselt Serge mit rosa angehauchter Stimme und ich frage mich in dem Moment, ob mein Angebot vielleicht zu doppeldeutig war. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und werfe ihm einen Blick zu von dem meine Mutter immer sagt, er würde mir nicht stehen, er ließe mich arrogant wirken. Aber das ist genau die Wirkung, die ich erreichen will, denn ich kann mir eine weitere Baustelle im Augenblick überhaupt nicht leisten.

Serge räuspert sich. „Lassen wir uns zum Geschäftlichen kommen, Jack", schlägt er dann auch schnell und verbindlich vor und ich nicke ihm dankbar zu. Zurück auf gewohntes Terrain. Für die nächsten Stunden handfeste Probleme lösen und das Desaster meines Privatlebens kurzfristig ausblenden.

Das klingt nach einem Plan ... einem sehr guten Plan.

„Mr. Trottoir", sage ich, jetzt mit etwas mehr Kraft in der Stimme. „Wo genau liegt das Problem? Sie ... äh ... Sie wissen, dass die Messe am 22. März eröffnet wird?", frage ich und habe Angst vor der Antwort.

„Selbstverständlich, Jack", entrüstet sich Sergie-Boy und plustert seine dünne Figur auf. „Sehen Sie, lassen Sie sich nicht von all dem Unrat hier verwirren" und er zeigt mit seinen knochigen, ringbehangenen Fingern auf die Müllberge, die sich um mich herum türmen. „Der Entsorgungsdienst ist bestellt. Er ist in drei Stunden hier und wird den gröbsten Mist wegräumen. Das Backoffice haben wir bis heute Nacht stehen, der Info-Counter ist vormontiert und wird morgen früh geliefert, Teppich ist ausgerollt, die Anschlüsse sind verlegt, die Küche haben wir über den Messeservice bestellt, die kommt ebenfalls morgen ..."

„Ok, Serge. Das klingt alles vernünftig und durchdacht. WO IST DAS PROBLEM?", frage ich nachdrücklich und mit einer steigenden Nervosität. Ich hasse es, wenn Menschen nicht in die Gänge kommen und versuchen, mich mit den Dingen zu beschwichtigen, die KEIN Problem sind.

„Alors, Mr. Twiiist ... Jack, das Problem ist, mon ami, dass mir das Arrangement des Standes nicht gefällt."

„Huh?"

„Oui, oui ... Sehen Sie, Jack, hinter uns haben Sie einen Stand, der besticht durch seine klaren Konturen, neben uns haben Sie einen, der edle Akzente setzt. Und wir – ah, mon Dieu ! Wir haben eine wundervolle Creation aus Stahlkonstruktionen und weichem Stoff gewählt, eine Komposition wie Feuer und Wasser, heiß und kalt. Das ist ... formidable ... eine Mélange von weich an hart ... sanfte Konturen schmiegen sich an stählerne Umrisse ..."

Und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber seine Ausführungen haben eine erregende Wirkung auf mich... Vor meinem geistigen Auge erscheint Ennis, dieser griechische Adonis mit den sanften, braunen Augen, seine weiche Haut, die diesen harten, muskulösen Männerkörper umhüllt, der mich in der Nacht gehalten hat, den ich geküsst habe, dessen wunderbaren Umrisse meine Lippen ertastet und gekostet haben ...

„Jack ... ist Ihnen nicht gut? Sie schwitzen ja. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ... das ist der Jetlag, hein? Warten Sie ich rufe ..."

„Neinneinneinnein, Serge, es geht schon wieder. Nicht Estelle ... Ich brauche nichts. Ich war nur gerade so ... erleichtert ... als ich Ihren Ausführungen zugehört habe ..."

„Erleichtert?" Fassungslose schwarze Augen durchbohren mich. „ERLEICHTERT? Jack, dieser Stand ist eine grande catastrophe ... wir müssen ... wir haben ..."

„Serge", unterbreche ich ihn. „Bekommen Sie den Stand rechtzeitig fertig?"

„Bien sûr."

„Dann, mein Freund, haben wir kein Problem."

„Aber ..."

„Serge, wir ... haben ... kein Problem", sage ich nachdrücklich und presse meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Brustkorb. Als ich die Zweifel in seinen Augen sehe, überlege ich kurzfristig Estelle zu rufen und sie zu bitten, ihre magischen Hände an ihrem Meister wirken zu lassen, doch mein spezial-Blick wirkt Wunder und macht jede Magie überflüssig.

Sergie schluckt tapfer und nickt mir zu. „Ganz wie Sie meinen, Jack. Dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit."

Ich klopfe ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern, nehme meine Aktentasche und mein Notebook an mich und suche mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen in diesem zum Himmel schreienden Chaos.

Jetzt, da die Probleme gelöst sind, die eigentlich keine waren, schwappt mein persönliches Leben wie eine Welle über mich und meine mühsam gehaltene Fassade bröckelt. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass die Aussicht, Ennis eventuell nicht wieder zu sehen, mir extrem zusetzt. Mehr als ich erwartet hätte, mehr als im Augenblick gut ist, wenn ich nüchtern und sachlich meine private Situation betrachte.

In diesem Moment klingelt mein Handy.

Ich schaue auf das Display. Shit.

„Hallo Grace."

„Jack, mein Hase", quäkt sie etwas aufgeregt ins Telefon und ich höre an ihrer Stimme, dass sie keine guten Nachrichten für mich hat.

„Was gibt es Neues?", versuche ich es unverbindlich.

„Nichts gutes, Honey. Nichts gutes. Ich kann die verdammte Akte nicht finden und ich sag's nur ungern, aber der Alte kommt mir so nah, dass ich seinen schlechten Atem rieche. Er war heute schon zwei Mal bei mir und hat mich gefragt, wann er das Angebot zur Vorlage bekommt."

„Was? Er will das Angebot zur Vorla..."

„Shh, reg Dich nicht auf. Hat ja nichts mit Dir zu tun, aber Du bist nicht da und der nächst höhere Boss nach Dir ist dann nur noch der Boss selbst."

„Oh ... gut. Aber ... verdammt, was soll das heißen die Akte ist nicht da? Hast Du wirklich alles abgesucht ? Hast Du auch auf dem Regal neben der Tür ..."

„Sweetheart – ich hab sogar den Mülleimer durchwühlt", unterbricht mich Grace und seufzt auf. „Wo immer das Scheiß-Ding ist, es ist nicht hier in diesen Heiligen Hallen."

„So ein Mist. Wo hab ich sie denn das letzte Mal ... oh nein. ... Oh ... oh SCHEISSE !", stammele ich, denn in diesem Moment fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich wusste, es konnte nur noch schlimmer kommen. Jetzt habe ich ein Problem.

„Grace", sage ich mit Grabesstimme

„Oh, oh. Das hört sich nicht gut an", antizipiert sie dann auch schon ganz folgerichtig.

„Die Akte ist bei mir zu Hause", murmele ich in den Telefonhörer und merke, wie mir schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn tritt.

„WAS?"

„Sie ist bei mir zu Hause. Ich hab sie vor drei Tagen mitgenommen, als es abends so spät wurde und dann muss ich wohl vergessen haben, sie wieder mit ins Büro zu nehmen."

Und jetzt sehe ich wieder alles glasklar vor Augen. Das war der Abend, als ich David dann doch endlich gestanden habe, dass ich am darauf folgenden Tag für zwei Wochen nach Europa reisen und er alleine zu seinen Eltern fahren muss. Seine Mutter hatte einige Zeit zuvor einen leichten Herzanfall gehabt und er hatte ihr angeboten, ihr ein paar Tage unter die Arme zu greifen. Und da David mitunter ein praktisch veranlagter Mann ist, wollte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und sich a) bei seinen Eltern outen und mich b) direkt auch vorstellen. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, sozusagen.

Mir ist der Trip nach Deutschland in diesem Moment nur zu recht gekommen – ich habe nämlich keine Lust mich vor jemandes Karren spannen zu lassen, wenn es um die Aufklärung häuslicher Verhältnisse geht. Aber David hat mir eine Szene gemacht, die schon ans Peinliche grenzte und wir haben uns angebrüllt, dass das Geschirr in den Schränken klirrte. Ich war so angepisst an dem Abend, dass ich aus dem Apartment direkt in die nächste Bar gestürmt bin. Als ich am frühen Morgen zurück kam, habe ich leise meine Sachen gepackt, mich für drei Stunden auf der Wohnzimmer-Couch ausgeruht, um dann direkt zum Flughafen zu fahren. An die dämliche Akte habe ich keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendet.

„Jack, kann ich mir die Akte bei Dir zu Hause abholen?"

„Grace, ich bin in EUROPA. Wie soll das gehen?" frage ich sie entnervt, denn ich weiß, was als nächstes kommt.

„Ja, hör mal Herzchen, ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht unempfänglich für männliche Reize. Erzähl mir nicht, Du wohnst alleine ?! So ein Schnuckelchen wie Du? Was für eine Verschwendung humaner Ressourcen", gackert sie durch den Äther.

„Grace, mein..e... äh ... ich wohne nicht alleine ... aber die Person ist im Augenblick in Vermont." Ich wage nicht, mich näher dazu auszulassen. Ich gehe nicht hausieren, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen wohne und in der Firma bin ich nicht geoutet. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Chef latent homophob ist und Grace – oh mein Gott – in ihrem Fall verwette ich mein fast nagelneues Mercedes-Cabrio, dass der Umstand, dass ich auf Männer stehe, sie im Zweifel nur noch mehr antörnt. Es würde sie quasi zu neuen Höchstleistungen herausfordern und ich bin nicht geneigt, mich darauf einzulassen...

„Deine Person ist in Vermont", unterbricht Grace unbeirrt meine Gedanken. „Schöne Scheiße. Wann kommt die Person wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich ... ich könnte das ... herausfinden ..." Oh nein. Ich weiß, worauf das hinaus läuft – aber was soll ich machen ? Wieder einmal diktiert mein Job mein Privatleben.

„Jack, tu, was immer Du kannst und schaff mir die Akte so schnell wie möglich heran. Ich werde dem Alten sagen, dass Du die Unterlagen versehentlich mit nach Deutschland genommen hast. Damit kann ich Dir eine halbe Woche verschaffen. Hoffen wir, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass Du die einzelnen Blätter zufaxen sollst, dann sitzen wir ganz schön in der Tinte."

„Ok, Grace. Ich geb mein Bestes. ... Danke", flüstere ich ihr ans andere Ende der Welt zu, denn ich weiß, dass sie für mich gerade Kopf und Kragen riskiert.

„Kein Problem, Honey. Du weißt ja, ich liiiiieeeebe Abwechslung im Job. Und ab und an ein kleines Spielchen mit dem Alten ... ui, wer weiß, auf was für Ideen mich das noch bringt."

Ich lache. „Treib's nicht zu doll ..."

„...sprach der, der im Glashaus saß und mit den Steinen warf", unterbricht sie mich schnaubend. „Was macht übrigens Dein Sitznachbar?"

„Er ... Uh, Grace, woher weißt Du dass es ein Nachbar war und keine Nachbarin?", frage ich irritiert, denn ich bin mir einhundert- nein eintausendprozentig sicher, dass ich über das Geschlecht meiner neuesten Flamme nicht nur auch den kleinsten Mucks verraten habe.

Grace lacht laut auf. „Darling, bis eben wusste ich es nicht ! Bis die Tage, Süßer."

Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen und ich frage mich, ob ich Grace nicht all die Jahre unterschätzt habe...

Das Gespräch mit Grace und das – für mich – überraschende Ende trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich mein körperliches Befinden bessert.

Ich bin mittlerweile seit fast achtundvierzig Stunden mehr oder weniger ohne Pause auf den Beinen und die letzte Nacht in New York gehörte auch nicht gerade zu den erholsamsten in meinem Leben.

Langsam aber sicher merke ich, wie mein Körper rebelliert und nach Ruhe schreit. Mir ist abwechselnd heiß und kalt und ich fühle mich, als würde ich durch einen Watteberg laufen. So sehr ich mich auch konzentriere, nichts kommt wirklich bei mir an und meine Augen sind mittlerweile so lichtempfindlich, dass ich meine Sonnenbrille aufsetze, weil mir das flackernde Licht der Hallenbeleuchtung und die stickige und staubgetränkte Luft Kopfschmerzen verursachen. Außerdem habe ich Hunger und Durst.

Aber ich kann all dem im Augenblick noch nicht nachgeben. Ich muss noch ein paar Stunden durchhalten, denn ich muss das Telefonat mit David hinter mich bringen und Sergie-Boy nur durch meine Anwesenheit ein bisschen unter Druck setzen.

Während ich sinnierend darüber nachdenke, wann ich zuletzt etwas gegessen habe, spiele ich mit einem Stück groben Leinenstoff, der hier zwischen den ganzen Paletten und Plastikfolien herum liegt und so deplaziert wirkt, wie eine Sonnenblume auf einer Müllhalde.

Gedankeverloren pule ich die einzelnen Fasern aus dem Stoff und beschwörend murmelt mein erschöpfter Geist mir zu: „Er kommt ... er kommt nicht ... er kommt ... er kommt nicht ..."

Und einmal mehr wird mir die verrückte Situation bewusst, in der ich mich befinde. Ich habe David in New York, der mit mir seit Tagen sprechen will, ich aber nicht mit ihm, weil ich mit jemandem sprechen will, den ich gerade mal wenige Stunden kenne und dessen Telefonnummer ich mir in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung aufgrund körperlichen Verlangens nicht habe geben lassen.

Nun bin ich durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände gezwungen, mit dem Mann zu sprechen, mit dem ich nicht sprechen will und weiß gleichzeitig nicht, ob der, dessen Stimme und Gegenwart ich herbei sehne, überhaupt noch einmal in meinem näheren Umfeld erscheinen wird ...

Oh Mann, meine Kopfschmerzen werden unerträglich und das Puckern hinter der Stirn macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich brauche Hilfe ...

Estelle ... ich beschließe, meine Vorbehalte über Bord zu werfen und mich in ihre esoterischen Hände zu begeben.

Müde stehe ich von dem Stapel Euro-Paletten auf, der in der hintersten Ecke des Standes lieblos abgelegt ist und schlurfe über den Stand. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sich innerhalb einer guten Stunde hier einiges getan hat. Wie Sergie versprochen hat, haben sich alle Messebauer und Kreativen mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Gut so, eine Sorge weniger !

Ich treffe Estelle, die gerade mit einen Berg Stretch-Folie ringt, um eine mannshohe silber-matt polierte Vase zu enthüllen. Sekundenlang habe ich Angst, sie würde unter dem Berg Polymere ersticken, doch in dem Moment, in dem ich ankomme, hat sie den Kampf für sich entschieden und taucht verschwitzt aber siegessicher lächelnd wieder auf.

„Hi Jack." Ihre Stimme ist untermalt von dem Geraschel der Folie und klingt wie bei einem 50-er Jahre Radio. Neugierig blickt sie sich in der Halle um und schaut mich dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Was ist?", frage ich.

„Na, brennt die Sonne?", fragt sie mich sarkastisch und zeigt auf meine Sonnenbrille. Ich rolle entnervt mit den Augen, was mir ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockt. Ruckartige Bewegungen der Iris – keine gute Idee ...

„Ne", nuschele ich ihr ermattet zu. „Mir raucht der Kopf. Du hast vorhin hier irgendwo Kaffee aufgetrieben – kannst Du mir auch ne Aspirin besorgen?"

„Chemie?! Bei Kopfschmerzen?!" Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr entrüsteter Aufschrei sagt mir alles und ich wappne mich in das Unvermeidliche.

„Komm her", befiehlt sie mir auch sogleich und da ich den Kasernenton von meinem Boss gewohnt bin, folge ich ihrer Aufforderung asap.

Sie zwingt mich, mich auf eine Teppichrolle zu setzen, die noch unbearbeitet auf dem Stand herumliegt, zieht mein Jackett herunter, zaubert ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Tasche, die mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt und mir erst einmal einen Schwall Nieser entlockt.

„Fertig?", fragt sie mich, als ich nach dem fünften Mal meine Nase putze und durch komplett erweiterte Nasenwände Luft hole.

„Ja", nicke ich ihr zu. „Was ist das für ein Teufelszeug, was Du da hast? Das riecht wie eine Tonne Pfefferminzbonbons", stöhne ich.

„Japanisches Heilöl" - und als sei damit alles gesagt, fängt sie an, meine Schultern zu kneten und mit ihren Fingern an meinen Schläfen zu punktieren.

„Entspann Dich", fährt sie mich nach einiger Zeit an. „Ich brech mir noch die Finger. Deine Muskeln sind hart wie Stein. Kein Wunder, dass Du Kopfschmerzen hast."

Ich tu mein Bestes, mich in ihre Bewegungen fallen zu lassen – aber je ruhiger ich werde, umso stärker kreisen meine Gedanken. Um David ... um meinen Job ... um die verdammte Akte und die halbe Mille, die daran hängt.

Und um Ennis ... Gott, wie ich mir wünschte, er wäre da. In seiner Gegenwart habe ich ohne Massage geschafft, was Estelle mir durch verbissenes Walken meiner Muskeln herbeizwingen will. Ich konnte entspannen. Ich konnte mich fallen lassen. Ich konnte einfach ich selbst sein.

Diese Erfahrung war so wunderbar, so neu und so belebend – ich will nicht, dass es das letzte Mal war ... Vielleicht kann ich ihn über das Internet finden? Was würde passieren, wenn ich den Namen „Ennis del Mar" bei Google eingebe? Wie viele Männer mit diesem Namen mag es wohl geben?

Ennis ... ein seltsamer Name. Ich habe ihn vorher noch nie gehört. Aber er klingt schön. So weich, so einfach auszusprechen. Man kann ihn seufzen und hinausschreien und er verliert nichts von seinem besonderen Klang. Ich nehme mir vor, genau das zu tun, sollte ich ihn wieder sehen. Sollte ich ihn wiedersehen ... hoffentlich ...

„Himmel, Jack", fährt mich Estelle an. „Woran denkst Du gerade? Dein ganzer Körper ist auf einmal gespannt wie eine Stahlfeder."

Wie recht sie hat, denke ich, als ich die Regungen in meinem Unterleib spüre. Unruhig geworden, stehe ich auf.

„Estelle ... danke ... es geht schon wieder." Und es stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie getan hat, aber meine Kopfschmerzen sind deutlich weniger geworden.

Sie klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Komm wieder, wenn's schlimmer wird. Gegen Abend musst Du allerdings anstehen – ich hab schon meine Stammkunden", sagt sie augenzwinkernd und geht zurück zu der mannshohen Vase und dem Knäuel Folie.

Kopfschüttelnd gehe ich zu meinen Europaletten zurück und bevor ich mich in die Unendlichkeit des Cyber-Space stürze, um einen Marlboro Man aus Wyoming zu finden, werde ich einen großen Frosch fressen und bei David anrufen.

* * *

„Hallo?"

„Dave, hier ... uh ... hier ist Jack."

„Jack. Was für eine Überraschung. Du erinnerst Dich also noch an mich?"

„Ich leide noch nicht an Alzheimer, David. Außerdem sind es nur zwei Tage her, seit .."

„...seit Du aus der Wohnung gestürmt bist und jeden Anruf unbeantwortet gelassen hast. Ich wette, Du hast meine Nachrichten gelöscht, oder?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht ..."

„Warum hast Du nicht zurück gerufen?"

„Dave ich ... ich hatte zu tun ... Du weißt wie das ist."

„Nein, Jack, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist. Wie Du weißt, sitze ich zu Hause, drehe Däumchen und warte darauf, dass Du nach Hause kommst."

„Oh Mann, fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Ich habe Dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, Du sollst Dir einen Job suchen, etwas aus Deinem Leben machen. Ich bin nicht für Dein Seelenheil verantwortlich."

„Wir leben zusammen."

„Ja, richtig. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich von Dir verlange oder erwarte, zu Hause auf mich zu warten. Du hast Dein eigenes Leben, genauso wie ich meines habe. Du setzt mich unter Druck, David, merkst Du das nicht?"

„ICH setze DICH unter Druck? DU verlangst, dass ICH mir einen Job suche und verkennst dabei völlig, dass ich einen Job habe. Das nenne ich unter Druck setzen, Jack."

„Dave ich weiß, dass Du einen „Job" hast – wobei ich um's verrecken nicht sehe, dass dieser Job Dich in irgendeiner Form über Wasser hält, wenn ich mir MEIN Konto ansehe..."

„Siehst Du? Du machst es schon wieder ... Anstatt, dass Du mir Zeit gibst ..."

„Zeit? DREI VERDAMMTE JAHRE nennst Du keine Zeit??"

„Jacky, bitte, jeder Künstler hat mal klein angefangen und ..."

„Jajajaja, David. Das spielst Du ab wie eine Platte mit Sprung – aber ich sag's Dir jetzt zum letzten Mal: ich bin nicht Dein persönlicher Sponsor und - das ist das entscheidende – erpresse mich nicht mit meinem Gewissen. Ich ERTRAGE es nicht mehr, dass Du mir PERMANENT meine Arbeitszeiten vorhältst und JEDEN Abend meckernd in der Tür stehst, obwohl Du von dem Geld, das ich verdiene, DEINEN sogenannten „Job" mitfinanzierst. Ich ..."

„Liebst Du mich, Jack?"

„Was?"

„Ich frage Dich, ob Du mich liebst."

„Was hat das jetzt mit der Diskussion zu tun?"

„Oh, sehr viel. Jack, ich ... ich sehe einfach nicht, dass wir Partner sind. Weißt Du, Lebenspartner ... in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten ... Was wäre, wenn mir morgen etwas zustoßen würde? Was wäre, wenn ich morgen vom Laster angefahren würde und im Rollstuhl sitzen müsste. Würdest Du aus Liebe bei mir bleiben oder aus Pflichtbewusstsein ... oder aus Schuld?"

„Dass ... ich ... David. Was ist das für eine verdammt hypothetische Frage?"

„Antworte mir."

„Ich ..."

„ANTWORTE MIR !"

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht, David."

„Weißt Du es nicht, oder willst Du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich ... ich weiß es im Augenblick nicht."

„Hast Du einen anderen?"

„Was?"

„Hast Du was nebenbei laufen, Jack? Das frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit ... Ob ... ob Dein spätes nach Hause kommen nicht andere Gründe hat..."

„Jack? ... Jack, bist Du noch dran?"

„Ja."

„Ja?"

„Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt, David. Die habe ich beantwortet."

„Oh."

„David, es ist nicht so wie Du denkst, ich ..."

„Halt die Schnauze, Jack. Die Umstände interessieren mich nicht. Ich weiß, was ich wissen muss. Wie ärmlich, dass ich Dich fragen muss, um die Wahrheit zu hören. Ich dachte, ich wäre Dir mehr Wert gewesen..."

„David ..."

„Jack, ich hole meine Sachen aus Deiner Wohnung. Es trifft sich ganz gut, dass meine Eltern mich im Augenblick brauchen, dann hab ich ein Dach über dem Kopf."

„David ... lass uns doch in Ruhe darüber ..."

„...reden? Jack, Du willst reden? Nein, Kumpel, mir ist die Lust aufs Reden vergangen."

„Wann ... wann holst Du Deine Sachen ...?"

„Anfang nächster Woche."

„Kannst ... kannst Du mir noch einen Gefallen tun? Ich habe eine Akte auf meinem Schreibtisch, kannst Du die in mein Büro an Grace Mulligan schicken? Das ist sehr wichtig ..."

„Warum sollte ich das tun, Jack?"

„Gute Frage, David ... Ich ... ich kann's verstehen, wenn Du es nicht tust ... Ich meine, sag mir einfach, wenn Du nicht ... dann frag ich jemand anderes ..."

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Jack. Du schaffst es immer wieder, dass ich Dir nachgebe und ich hasse das. Das ist nicht gesund. ... Ach, Scheiß drauf ..."

„Danke, David. Das ... das ist sehr ... nett von Dir."

„Nett ... phhh ... nett. Na ja, immer hin etwas."

„David?"

„Ja?"

„Es ... es tut mir leid ..."

„Mir auch, Jack."

„David ..."

Doch das Tuten in der Leitung ist die einzige Antwort, die ich noch bekomme.

* * *

„Grace?"

„Hallo Jack, was gibt es Neues?"

„Anfang nächster Woche bekommst Du die Akte. Früher geht nicht."

„Shit ... ok, ich versuch zu improvisieren."

„Grace, riskiere nichts, hörst Du? Das ist die Sache nicht Wert. Es ist meine Schuld und ich werde dafür gerade stehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Deine Karriere aufs Spiel setzt ..."

„Ach, Honey. Ich war noch nie scharf auf Karriere. Ich finde im Zweifel auch noch woanders einen Job. Und wenn ich Deinen süßen Arsch retten kann, ist das für mich eine wunderbare Herausforderung in meinem sonst so tristen Alltag", sagt sie und ich sehe sie quasi vor mir, wie sie grinsend die Augen verdreht.

„Grace ... und wenn ich meinen Arsch gar nicht retten lassen will?"

Die Frage rutscht mir raus, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann und im ersten Moment bin ich erschrocken, weil ich meinen Job wirklich gern mache. Aber dann denke ich daran, wie hoch der Preis ist, den ich für ein erträgliches Jahresgehalt und einen herausfordernden Full-Time-Job gerade vor wenigen Minuten gezahlt habe und vielleicht zukünftig noch zahlen muss und meine innere Waage fängt an zu kippen. Die Wertigkeit erscheint mir immer fragwürdiger und ich merke, dass die Frage, die ich Grace eben spontan gestellt habe, auch eine der Fragen ist, die mich scheinbar schon lange unbewusst beschäftigen und die sich jetzt alle Gehör verschaffen.

„Jacky-Boy, was sind das denn für Töne? Bist du krank? Bekommt Dir die deutsche Luft nicht? Was ist los?", fragt Grace und auch sie scheint zu spüren, dass in mir gerade tektonische Platten aneinander reiben und drohen, ein mittelschweres Beben zu verursachen.

Ich seufze. Zu gern würde ich ihr mein Herz ausschütten – zu gern würde ich überhaupt mal mit irgend jemandem ein persönliches Gespräch führen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass mir langsam aber sicher mein Leben entgleitet, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere und anfange zu driften. Das macht mir Angst.

Es ist nicht so, dass mir die plötzliche Trennung von David den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißt. Ich denke, wir beide haben das Ende vorausgesehen und zumindest ich habe es vielleicht sogar herbei gesehnt. Im Grunde hat wohl nur der Anlass gefehlt – und den habe ich heute geliefert.

Aber die Art wie es passiert ist, belastet mich. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, dass ich ihn monatelang betrogen habe. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der so etwas tut. Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Mutter unter den Seitensprüngen meines Vaters gelitten hat und immer noch leidet – ich hasse Unehrlichkeit in Beziehungen. Ich ertrage es nicht. Und ich fühle mich so erbärmlich, weil sich in mir in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden Charakterzüge meines Vaters offenbart haben.

Und das mindeste wäre gewesen, David bei dem Geständnis in die Augen zu schauen. Wenigstens das wäre ich ihm schuldig gewesen.

„Jack, bist Du noch da?" Ein besorgter Unterton schwingt in Grace Stimme mit und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja, ich bin noch dran", sage ich still und räuspere mich.

„Honey, ich bin beunruhigt. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ach Grace ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin einfach nur so entsetzlich müde. Ich denke, ich packe jetzt meine Sachen, werde Sergie-Boy noch mal auf die Finger klopfen und dann versuch ich bis morgen früh durchzuschlafen. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin ein großer Junge, ich schaff das schon", versuche ich zu scherzen und merke in dem Moment, wie deplaziert die Bemerkung ist, als ich Grace schnauben höre.

„Jack", sagt sie mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Mach mir doch nichts vor, ich kenn Dich lange und gut genug." Sie seufzt tief auf. „Du hast dich noch nie so defensiv angehört. Ich kenne Dich kämpfend und lachend, wütend und humorvoll – und ich denke nicht, dass Du jemand bist, der aufgibt und sich unter kriegen lässt. Sag mir, wenn ich Dir helfen kann. Und wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, RUF.MICH.AN!"

Sie lacht mir glockenhell ins Ohr – und wieder einmal hat sie es geschafft. Ich pruste los.

„Oh, Grace, Du bist unverbesserlich. Ich meld mich bei Dir. Versprochen. Mach's gut."

„See you later, Alligator", flötet sie mir noch ins Ohr und wieder einmal ist die Verbindung in die Heimat unterbrochen.

Ich sitze minutenlang auf meinem Stapel Euro-Paletten im hintersten Winkel des Messestandes, abgeschottet von allem Geschehen um mich herum und versuche, Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen. Aber ich bin zu müde. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie ein Pudding und jeder angefangene Gedanke versickert im Nirvana. Ich bin sogar zu müde, um irgendwelche Emotionen zu empfingen. So dumpf und ausgebrannt war ich schon lange nicht mehr und ich merke, dass ich dringend für mich sorgen muss.

Ich klappe mein Notebook zu und nehme mir vor, im Hotel nach einer entspannenden heißen Dusche ins Internet zu gehen und nach Ennis del Mar zu suchen. Er ist für mich im Augenblick die einzige Konstante, der einzige Fixpunkt in meinem Leben. Und ich werde nicht locker lassen. Sollte er mich nicht finden, dann werde ich alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen. Und ich gebe mir selbst ein Versprechen, dass die Nacht mit ihm nicht die letzte gewesen ist.

Nachdem ich meine Sachen zusammen gepackt habe, gehe ich auf die Suche nach Serge.

Der Stand sieht zum Glück deutlich besser aus als noch vor vier Stunden, als ich angekommen bin. Der Entsorgungsdienst war bereits da, das Back-Office hat Formen angenommen und da die Küche im Laufe der nächsten Stunden geliefert werden soll, fasse ich den Entschluss hier noch einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Ich stoße die provisorische Tür auf, balanciere meine Besitztümer in meinen Armen und höre Serge gerade noch mit süßer Stimme flöten „Wenn Sie ihn nicht finden, kommen Sie wieder, hein?" als ich in dem Moment gegen einen harten, muskulösen Körper stoße, dessen Geruch mir so vertraut vorkommt, dass mir einen Schauer über den Rücken läuft.

Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und sehe in tiefbraune Augen.

„Hallo Jack", ertönt die wohlbekannte Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden anderer sofort wieder erkennen würde und alle Sorgen der letzten Stunden lösen sich in Wohlgefallen auf, als ich den Mann anlächelte, von dem ich mich heute morgen im Hotel Sheraton am Frankfurter Flughafen verabschiedet habe.


	5. Chapter 5

**20. März 2001, ab 18 Uhr MEZ **

„Ennis", krächze ich und ein Hitzeschwall strömt durch meinen Körper und treibt mir zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott ... dass Du ... ich ... ah ..." stammele ich und eine leichte Röte überzieht zusätzlich mein Gesicht, als ich in drei Augenpaare starre, die meinen unzusammenhängenden Worten lauschen. Ein braunes blickt besorgt und das schwarze und grüne beobachtet den kargen Wortwechsel zwischen Ennis und mir interessiert wie bei einem Tennis-Match. Boing ... Ping ... Boing ... Ping ...

Tief hole ich Luft und wende meinen Blick unter fast körperlichen Schmerzen von Ennis ab. Mühsam fokussiere ich mich – na klar, wie sollte es anders sein – auf den frankophonen Schöngeist und die rothaarige Kräuterfee.

„Habt Ihr beiden nichts zu tun?", frage ich mit süffisanter Stimme und ziehe meine Augenbraue hoch. Was zwei Mal geholfen hat wird hoffentlich auch ein drittes Mal ...

„Öhm, wir ... wir machen gerade ... Kaffee-Pause."

... na gut, es war einen Versuch wert. Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass das, was bei meiner Mutter funktioniert, bei Estelle wirkungslos verpufft. Ich entschließe mich zum frontalen Angriff, denn ich kann nicht länger warten. Ennis Gegenwart zieht mich magisch an und das Bedürfnis ihn anzufassen und mich selbst zu kneifen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Ankunft kein Traum ist, wird übermächtig.

„Kaffee-Pause? Ich glaub ich hör nicht richtig! Mr. Trottoir, ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass wir einen Zeitplan haben – und im übrigen möchte ich mit Herrn ... del Mar ... kurz unter vier Augen sprechen. Wenn Sie also beide kurz das ...Backoffice ... verlassen könnten ... Danke."

Puh, wirklich, ich hasse es, den Boss raushängen zu lassen. Aber es erzielt wie immer die Wirkung, die ich haben will. Beide sehen sich schulterzuckend an und gehen durch die provisorische Tür nach draußen. Als Estelle an mir vorbei geht, raunt sie mir zu: „Lass mir ja den Teppich sauber" und kurzfristig denke ich, dass mir meine Ohren erneut ihren Dienst versagen. Aber ich habe in den letzten Sekunden keine deutlichen Höhenmeter überwunden und so komme ich schell zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass mich mein Gehörsinn nicht getäuscht hat. Mit offenem Mund blicke ich ihr hinterher und sehe gerade noch, wie sie sich umdreht und mir zuzwinkert.

„Was für ein freches Luder", denke ich und kann mir ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

Kopfschüttelnd drehe ich mich wieder zu Ennis, als die Sperrholztür mit einem besorgniserregenden Knall hinter Estelle zufällt und das gesamte Backoffice zum Wackeln bringt.

Still blicken wir uns an. Verstohlen kneife ich mir in den Arm. „Aua", murmele ich und ein wildes Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich. Er ist hier, er ist wirklich hier ! Oh mein Gott !

„Ich ...", „Du ...", sagen wir beide gleichzeitig und lachen verlegen los.

„Jack ...", „Ennis..." geht es synchron weiter und unser Lachen nimmt hysterische Züge an. „Shit", sagt Ennis, der sich als erster von uns beiden wieder unter Kontrolle hat. Er wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber auf einmal fühle ich mich leicht wie eine Feder. Ich grinse ihn an und gehe auf ihn zu, als er plötzlich zögernd sagt:

„Mann, Jack. ... Ich ... ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich Dich gefunden habe. Ich hatte mir die Standnummer nicht aufgeschrieben. Ich wusste nur noch, es war irgendwas mit einer zwei davor. Ich hab ab Stand zweihundert alle Stände abgeklappert. Bin froh, dass es nur vierundzwanzig waren. Scheiße, ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn ..." Fahrig fährt er sich durch seine blonden Locken.

„Ah, verdammt", rufe ich hektisch aus und werfe meinen Mantel, mein Jackett, mein Notebook und meine Aktentasche nachlässig auf den kleinen Klapptisch, der in der Ecke des Raumes steht. Dem plötzlichen Gewichtsansturm nicht gewachsen, kippt dieser und unter heroischem Einsatz schaffe ich es gerade noch, mein Notebook vor dem freien Fall zu retten, aber der Rest segelt zu Boden und der Inhalt meiner Aktentasche offenbart sich vor unseren Augen. Scheiße !

Leise fluchend gehe ich ebenfalls zu Boden und klaube meine Besitztümer von dem jungfräulichen Teppich.

„Shit, Ennis. Ich hatte es vergessen ... und das alles, wegen schlafloser Nächte in New York ...weil ich Dir ... Mensch ... das ist mir noch nie passiert ... So ein Mist ..."

„Jack", bringt mich Ennis sonore Stimme zur Vernunft. Ruhig hockt er sich neben mich und hält meine Hand fest, die nervös den Inhalt der Tasche wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurück verfrachtet. Ich schaue hoch. Er blickt mir tief in die Augen und ich habe das Gefühl, mein Herz fliegt ihm entgegen.

„Ja?", flüstere ich und starre ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe heute Abend nichts vor. Was immer Du in den nächsten Stunden tust, tu es in Ruhe, ok?"

Ich fahre mit meiner Zunge über meine plötzlich trocken gewordenen Lippen. „Ok", wispere ich und ich frage mich, ob Ennis meinen Herzschlag hören kann, der wie Trommelwirbel durch meinen Körper vibriert. Das Atmen fällt mir plötzlich schwer und meine Haut unter Ennis' glüht wie Feuer. Wieder durchströmt Hitze meinen Körper und ich blicke auf Ennis Hand und wieder hoch in sein Gesicht. Und was ich dort sehe, nimmt mir die Luft.

Sein Blick ... oh mein Gott ! Glühende Lava, brennend. Wie erstarrt sehe ich zu, als sich sein Kopf langsam senkt und seine heißen Lippen auf meine kalten treffen.

Bereitwillig öffne ich mich ihm. Als unsere Zungen sich berühren, höre ich uns beide leise aufstöhnen und in diesem Moment entflammt ein Feuer in mir, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe.

Ich habe das Gefühl bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen und ein Verlangen durchströmt mich, das mich süchtig werden lässt. Süchtig nach dem Mann, dessen Gesicht ich nun in meinen Händen halte und dessen Körper ich an mich ziehe, um ihn zu spüren, zu fühlen.

Wie ein Ertrinkender stürze ich mich in seine Umarmung, lasse mich fallen und werde aufgefangen. Tiefer und immer tiefer wird unser Kuss, gierig spielen unsere Zungen miteinander, heftig buhlen sie um die Oberhand und was als erotisches Spiel begann wird mehr und mehr zu einem Kampf. Wir sitzen uns auf unseren Knien gegenüber, halten unsere Gesichter in den Händen, Stirn an Stirn, Nase an Nase und mit an Verzweiflung grenzender Leidenschaft pressen wir uns aneinander.

Nicht loslassen, nicht den Kontakt verlieren. Nie wieder getrennt, nie wieder.

„Jack, Jack", höre ich Ennis leise wimmern. Leise stöhnend und unter Aufbietung aller Kraft, die ich noch habe, löse ich mich vorsichtig von ihm, hinterlasse zarte Küsse auf seinen Lippen und seinem Gesicht, streichle ihm sanft über die Wange und blicke ihn schwer atmend an.

„In Ruhe angehen nennst du das also", sage ich mit rauer Stimme und lache leise.

Er schaut mich an und eine leichte Röte überzieht sein Gesicht. Oh Shit, er ist so umwerfend in seiner Verlegenheit ...

„Was ... uh ... was wolltest Du mir denn so wichtiges geben, bevor ..."

„Oh, Mann, Ennis. Gut dass du mich daran erinnerst," rufe ich leise aus und robbe zu meinen Sachen zurück, die immer noch am Boden liegen. Mit zitternden Händen wühle ich mich durch meine Habseligkeiten, bis ich gefunden habe, wonach ich gesucht habe, robbe wieder zu ihm zurück und setze mich auf seinen Schoß.

Ich nehme seine Hand, lege ein kleines Stück Pappe hinein und schließe seine Finger darüber. „Damit Du mich nie wieder suchen musst", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und schaue zu, wie sich seine langen Finger langsam wieder öffnen und sein Blick auf meine Visitenkarte fällt.

_Newsome's Technologies_

_Jack Twist (MBA)_

_Sales-Manager_

_World Trade Center New York_

Auf der Rückseite der Karte habe ich meine Privat-Adresse in Manhattan notiert. Ich spüre, wie Ennis tief Luft holt.

„Verdammt", murmelt er mir in meine Haare und ich drücke ihn an mich. „Ich ... ich war schon kurz davor, Dich zu googeln", wispere ich küsse ihn sanft auf seine Wange. Ennis verzieht das Gesicht. „Da hättest du nicht viel Erfolg gehabt, Jack. Ich hab noch keine Internetseite."

„Waaaaas? Du hast noch keine ... Wie geht das denn ? ... Und was ...?"

„Jack?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will heute nicht mehr darüber reden, ok?"

„Ok, ist gut. ... Ennis?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ich hab Hunger. Lass uns von hier verschwinden, was essen und dann ..."

„Dann ...?"

„Hey, hast Du das schon vergessen? Ich hab noch eine Übernachtung bei Dir gut", sage ich und boxe ihm spielerisch in die Rippen.

Er krümmt sich unter vorgetäuschten Schmerzen und blickt mich qualvoll an. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen", ächzt er mit einem leisen Augenzwinkern.

Ich lache, stehe auf und ziehe ihn hoch. „Na dann los. Komm alter Mann – bevor Du es Dir anders überlegst."

„Alter Mann. Phhh ... ich bin nur drei Monate älter als Du", brummelt er und folgt mir leise lachend.

* * *

Beim Verlassen der Messehalle mache ich einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Serge und Estelle und vergewissere mich, dass die beiden Strategen bis morgen früh wissen, was sie zu tun haben.

Es sieht so aus, als würde alles rechtzeitig fertig und ich fühle zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden so etwas wie Erleichterung in mir aufkeimen.

Guter Dinge wende ich mich Ennis zu, der mein Gespräch aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hat und mich lächelnd erwartet.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen oder ob es einfach seine Art ist, aber es gefällt mir, dass Ennis bei solchen Gelegenheiten in meiner Nähe bleibt und mir trotzdem meinen Freiraum lässt. Es ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass mir das aufgefallen ist und ich mag es.

Er gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann und das freut mich. Das freut mich sehr, denn neben all der sexuellen Anziehung, die ohne Zweifel zwischen uns besteht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ennis ein Mensch ist, der ein guter Freund sein kann. Ein Kumpel zum Pferde stehlen, ein Seelenverwandter, der einen ohne viele Worte versteht.

Das ist ein ausgesprochen angenehmes Gefühl – und ich habe das noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gespürt.

Spontan beschließe ich, den Abend heute zu feiern und Ennis zum Essen einzuladen. Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee.

„Komm, Ennis", sage ich zu ihm. „Wir rufen uns ein Taxi und fahren in die Altstadt."

„Kennst Du Dich hier gut aus?", fragt er mich.

„Nein, aber letztes Jahr hat der damalige Projektleiter das Bergfest in einem sehr netten Restaurant in der Altstadt gefeiert. Ich habe mir damals die Visitenkarte mitgenommen, weil es mir dort so gut gefallen hat. Ich will es Dir zeigen", sage ich und lächele ihn an. „Ich lade Dich ein."

„Oh", kommentiert Ennis verlegen. „Danke", fügt er leise hinzu und setzt kurze Zeit später nach: „Jack, auf die Gefahr hin, mich lächerlich zu machen – aber ... was zur Hölle ist ein Bergfest? Ich meine, ich hab eine Vorstellung aber...", und er blickt sich um „...ich sehe in dieser Stadt keinen einzigen Hügel, also bezweifle ich, dass mein Bergfest das ist, was Du meinst ..." Irritiert kratzt sich Ennis am Hinterkopf.

Ich grinse ihn an. „Du bist ein helles Köpfchen, Ennis", necke ich ihn und freue mich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind, als ich den roten Schatten bemerke, der wieder einmal in seinem Gesicht erscheint. „Ein Bergfest", fahre ich fort „wird gefeiert, wenn die Hälfte der Messezeit vorbei ist. Fast alle großen Unternehmen lassen sich dann irgend etwas ganz Extravagantes einfallen. Das ganze steht unter dem Motto „Sehen und gesehen werden", Ennis. Total überflüssig, wenn Du mich fragst – außer dass es einen daran erinnert, dass man die Hälfte dieser Zirkusveranstaltung hinter sich hat und bald wieder nach Hause fahren kann."

„Hmm, was habt Ihr denn dieses Jahr geplant für Euer Bergfest?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das haben Sergie und Estelle organisiert ..." Vielsagend blicke ich Ennis an, der mir lachend erwidert: „Na, wenn Einstein seine Finger im Spiel hatte, kann ja nur was relativ Gutes dabei herauskommen."

„Einstein?", frage ich ihn irritiert und Ennis guckt mich überrascht an. „Hast Du Dir den Mann nicht genauer angesehen? Die weißen Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstehen? Die schwarzen Augen – und hat er Dir noch nie die Zunge heraus gestreckt? Also ich hatte ein massives dejà-vu als ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Verdammt", murmele ich. „Ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Ich war wohl zu schockiert von Estelle, dem mineralischen Kaffee und der Tatsache, dass ich vergessen hatte, Dir meine Visitenkarte zu geben". Verlegen schaue ich ihn an und er bleibt stehen.

„Ist das so?", fragt er mich leise.

„Was?"

Er räuspert sich. „Hast Du ... Angst gehabt, dass ich nicht komme ...?"

Ich schaue ihn an.

„Ja ... und wie ...", flüstere ich und meine Stimme bricht, als ich in seine Augen blicke, die in der blauen Stunde fast schwarz wirken und mich wie dunkle, glühende Kohlen von innen erwärmen.

Ennis schaut mich ernst an, seufzt auf ... holt noch einmal tief Luft und presst dann fast unhörbar zwischen den Zähnen hervor „Hatte Angst, dass Dein Angebot nicht mehr steht. Wäre fast nicht gekommen."

Mir bleibt bei den Worten fast das Herz stehen und als ich mir die möglichen Folgen ausmale und wie dicht davor ich tatsächlich war, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen, läuft mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bin froh, dass Du gekommen bist", sage ich mit rauer Stimme und muss kräftig schlucken, weil ich auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals spüre, der meine Stimmbänder zum Schmerzen bringt.

Mühsam versuche ich die seltsame Stimmung abzuschütteln, die uns beide gepackt hat, als wir dem Echo unserer Worte lauschen und uns klar wird, dass wir heute mit unserem Schicksal Lotto gespielt und zum Glück gewonnen haben.

Wortlos stehen wir in der abendlichen Dämmerung vor den verödeten Messehallen. Ein lauer Frühlingswind weht uns durch die Haare und trägt eine weiche, leicht blumige Luft mit sich, während wir uns anstarren, die Augen nicht voneinander lassen können und gefangen sind in einer plötzlichen Intimität, die uns den Atem raubt. Dicht stehen wir voreinander, spüren die Wärme, die von unserem Körper auf den anderen über springt und wie magnetisch angezogen, berühren sich unsere Fingerspitzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort stehen, still, ineinander versunken. Es ist ein Moment voller Zauber und Magie, völlig entrückt und doch so real, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen.

„Komm, Ennis", sage ich leise nach einiger Zeit und versuche mit aller Kraft, mein Herzklopfen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Vom Rumstehen wird man nicht satt. Dort vorne ist der Taxistand. Lass uns losgehen." Ich lege ihm kurz meine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, wir lächeln uns an und machen uns auf den Weg.

* * *

Vor dem Messegelände steht schon eine Reihe geparkter Taxen und wir sprechen den vordersten Fahrer an, der zum Glück ein bisschen englisch versteht – allerdings mit schwerem orientalischen Dialekt antwortet. Ich zeige ihm die Visitenkarte von dem Restaurant, in das ich Ennis entführen möchte und er nickt gestenreich.

„Sehrrr guttt. No Problemo. Fahrre snellll, sind snelll da. Und koste faste nixe."

Ich kann mit seinen Worthülsen kaum etwas anfangen, nicke aber höflich und Ennis und ich nehmen hinten Platz. Wir haben die Tür noch kaum geschlossen, da braust der Knabe auch schon los und eine schrille orientalische Musik dröhnt in unseren Ohren, untermalt vom unmelodischen Gesang unseres Bruders aus Nahost.

Ennis beugt sich zu mir. „Sag mal Jack, bist Du sicher, dass wir in Deutschland gelandet sind?"

„Ich hoffe es, Ennis. Ich hoffe es", flüstere ich zurück und kann mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Mögen Musike?", fragt uns unser Fahrer freundlicherweise und wir nicken artig. Eine Konversation bei der Lautstärke ist aus meiner Sicht sowieso nicht möglich – doch das sieht unser Kumpel anders.

„Wo komme herrr?" brüllt er nach hinten.

„Amerika", sage ich.

„Wo?"

„U.S.A", rufe ich nachdrücklich nach vorne und ernte ein zahnloses Lächeln.

„Ah. Amerrika. Meine Tochter isse da. Gett zur Universiättt. Isse teuer. Ich musse vielle arbeittten, umzu bezzalllen." Ich nicke wieder und Ennis raunt mir zu: „Glaub ihm kein Wort – im Zweifel will er das Trinkgeld in die Höhe treiben."

„Woher weißt Du das?", raune ich ihm zu. „Die Unis in den USA sind teuer, das wissen wir doch beide."

„Klar wissen wir das", wispert er mir zu. „Trotzdem, das ist die Mitleids-Tour für Touristen, die wir gerade hören, Jack. Ich hab's im Reiseführer gelesen unter der Rubrik „Service in Deutschland". Abgesehen davon, dass er entweder nicht vorhanden oder grundsätzlich bemängelt wird, gib ihm nicht mehr als zehn Prozent Trinkgeld."

„Ah. ... Oh. ... Gut. Wenn Du meinst." Und ich fange an, Ennis zu glauben, als Mustafa, wie er sich uns auch ganz vertraulich in den nächsten Minuten vorstellt, uns weiter an seiner Familientragödie teilhaben lässt. Seine Mutter hat ein Bein verloren, seine Frau ist krank und er muss nun für alle gehandicapten und/oder in den USA verschollenen Weiber die Zeche zahlen. Dazu plagt ihn ein fürchterliches Heimweh. Ihm fehlen die Wüsten und die Oasen und der Rest seiner zwanzigköpfigen Familie, der er ab und an auch noch ein paar Piepen nach Sonstwohin schickt. Armer Kerl ... Nachdenklich pule ich mir an der Lippe und schaue Ennis an, der mir einen warnenden Blick zuwirft. Ich erinnere mich, nicht mehr als zehn Prozent, ok, ok.

Nach einer halbe Stunde und um ein Lebensschicksal reicher an Erfahrung, halten wir in der Altstadt vor einem windschiefen Fachwerkhaus.

„Ssinde da, meine Herrren", verkündet Mustafa stolz und tippt wild in seinen Taxameter. „Vierziche Marrk", rasselt er mir zu. Und weil ich, wie schon erwähnt, mit Mathematik auf Kriegsfuß stehe und auch leicht mitgenommen bin von den vielen Frauen im Leben des armen Mannes, gebe ich ihm einen Fünfziger.

„Stimmt so", murmele ich ihm zu und versuche das zufriedene Pfeifen zu überhören, dass mir nachhallt, als ich hinter Ennis und mir die Tür zuschlage.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen blicke ich Ennis an. „Sag nichts", zische ich ihm zu. „Und behalt es für Dich, was ich Dir jetzt sage – aber ich hab ein weiches Herz. Solche Geschichten machen mich fertig."

Ennis schaut mich an und lacht herzhaft auf. „Oh Jack", sagt er fast schon liebevoll. „Du bist wirklich eine leichte Beute."

Als ich ihm einen verzweifelt-gekränkten Blick zuwerde, legt er mir die Hand auf die Schulter und beugt sich zu mir. „Ich mag es", raunt er mich zu und drückt kurz meine Schulter, bevor er loslässt und sich umschaut.

„So", sagt er. „Dann gib mal das Kommando. Wo müssen wir hin?"

Ich zeige mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fachwerkhaus. „Wir stehen genau davor, Ennis. Das ist es, was ich Dir zeigen wollte. „Der Schluckspecht". Das Haus ist fast vierhundert Jahre alt und hier gibt es vor allem guten Wein, gutes deutsches Essen - und selbstgebrautes Bier. Komm, lass uns schauen, ob wir einen Platz bekommen."

Das alte, metallene, ornamentverzierte Schild über uns quietscht leise im Frühlingswind, als wir durch die dunkle, holzwurmdurchzogene Holztür gehen und ein winziges, verqualmtes Stübchen betreten, in dem vielleicht zehn alte Holztische mit Stühlen stehen. An den Wänden hängen alte Zeitungsausschnitte, die bis in den Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts zurück gehen, neben alten Blechschildern und Wimpeln verschiedenster Art. Auf Regalen, an denen Ennis und ich uns fast die Köpfe stoßen, stehen alte Töpfe, Zinnkrüge und schwere Humpen aus Ton, dazwischen liegt getrockneter Hopfen und Gerste und die gerade mal zwei Meter hohe windschiefe Decke ist durchzogen von dunklen, rauchgeschwärzten Balken.

Es ist urig – und ich war noch nie zuvor in einem solchen Lokal – mit Ausnahme natürlich im letzten Jahr. Ich schaue Ennis an, der sich mit leuchtenden Augen interessiert umschaut und ich weiß, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe. Als hätten wir uns abgesprochen, steuern wir beide auf den Tisch in der hintersten Ecke zu, schummrig beleuchtet durch eine alte, kaminrote Lampe, die an einer Metallkette über dem Tisch baumelt.

Wir setzen uns und Ennis hat Mühe, seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch zu verstauen, als auch schon die Bedienung kommt und uns eine Karte in die Hand drückt.

Ennis schaut mich hilflos an, als er die Karte aufschlägt. „Was hast du hier letztes Mal gegessen?" fragt er mich leise.

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr", raune ich ihm zu. „Lass uns erst mal mit den einfachen Dingen anfangen. Was willst du trinken?"

Ennis entscheidet sich für ein Bier, das nehme ich auch und als die Kellnerin wieder kommt, gebe ich unsere Bestellung in meinem besten und reinstem Englisch auf, was ich sprechen kann. Sie nickt, schreibt auf und ich hoffe, dass alles klappt.

Schwieriger wird es beim Essen, denn sowenig Deutsch wir sprechen, so rar ist ihr englischer Wortschatz. Schließlich machen wir ihr klar, dass wir Hunger haben, großen Hunger – und dass sie uns einfach irgend etwas bringen soll.

„Puhh", stöhne ich auf, als sie weg ist. „Das ist das, was das Reisen so anstrengend macht. Diese ewigen Sprachprobleme."

„Hmm", sagt Ennis. „Du schlägst Dich aber wacker ... wenn du nicht gerade an orientalische Taxifahrer mit Harem gerätst", setzt er grinsend hinzu.

„Blödmann", schimpfe ich nur halb böse und grinse ihn an. Eine zufriedene Stimmung erfüllt uns und als unser Bier kommt, prosten wir uns zu. Wir sitzen schweigend nebeneinander, schauen uns an, lächeln oder auch nicht und ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was zwischen uns ist, aber es lässt uns in einer angenehm-wohlig wabernden Atmosphäre schweben, für die es keine Worte braucht.

Unsere Blicke sagen alles.

_Ich freue mich, dass Du da bist._

_Es geht mir gut mit Dir._

_Ich hab an dich gedacht._

_Ich an Dich auch._

Und unter dem Tisch, in dem schummrigen Nirgendwo, unbeobachtet von den wenigen Menschen in dem kleinen Lokal, treffen sich unsere Beine, schmiegen sich aneinander und versichern unseren Körpern, dass das, was uns seit vierundzwanzig Stunden den Atem nimmt, noch da ist. Eine puckernde Leidenschaft, die unter der Oberfläche tobt und nur darauf wartet, ins Freie entlassen zu werden.

Als das Essen kommt, erwachen wir aus unserer Trance, räuspern uns verlegen setzen uns gerade hin, befehlen unsere Beine wieder zurück in unser eigenes Hoheitsgebiet und fangen an zu essen.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht mehr, was wir damals gegessen haben. Es war so unwichtig in diesem Moment, so nebensächlich und lediglich die Einleitung zu einem neuen Akt, vor dem wir uns insgeheim fürchteten. Nicht, weil wir die Regeln nicht kannten oder den Partner nicht einschätzen konnten. Nein, wir hatten Angst vor den Gefühle, die drohten zu eroptieren, wenn wir die Zügel locker ließen, die Ketten sprengten und der Macht nachgaben.

Während wir essen, umgibt uns das leise Murmeln an den Nachbartischen. Dicke Rauchschwaden ziehen zu uns herüber. Aus der uralten Jukebox in der hinteren Ecke hallen leise Klänge aus den 40er Jahren und fast sehe ich mich in „Rick's Café Américain" in Casablanca, warte auf Humphrey Bogart und Ingrid Bergmann und ich beuge mich zu Ennis und raune ihm zu: „Kneif mich."

„Huh?"

„Kneif mich!"

„Warum?"

„Weil mir alles so unwirklich erscheint. Ich sitze hier, sehe Dich und frage mich, ob Du wirklich da bist oder nur eine Wunschversion, eine Fatamor... Aua !"

Ennis lacht mir leise zu. „Ich weiß genau, was Du meinst. Vor ungefähr vierundzwanzig Stunden war ich ein Mann, der von seiner eigenen Schwester ausgeschickt wurde, die Welt zu erkunden und reich an Erfahrungen zurück zu kommen." Ungläubig schnaubt er auf und sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Wenn ich ihr erzähle ..."

In diesem Moment klingelt mein Mobiltelefon. Erschrocken fahren wir beide zusammen und ich sehe, wie einige der Herrschaften an den Nachbartischen verärgert zu uns rüber schauen. Mein Mund formt ihnen ein lautloses „Entschuldigung" zu, und ich nehme das Gespräch an, nicht ohne vorher ein zustimmendes Nicken von Ennis einzuholen.

„Hallo?"

„Schätzchen, hier ist Grace."

„Oh ... Hallo Grace." Mist, warum ruft sie gerade jetzt an. Ich hab jetzt keine Lust auf geschäftliche Proble...

„Hör mal, Honey. Ich rufe nur an, um Dir den Abend zu versüßen. Der Alte hat sich gerade mit einer Gastroenteritis für mindestens drei Tage verabschiedet."

„Gastrowas?"

„Scheißerei und Kotzeritis, Herzchen. Unserem Boss kommt es oben zum Hals raus und alles andere geht ihm am Arsch vorb..."

„Grace!", unterbreche ich sie und kann mir ein Lachen mal wieder nicht verkneifen. Ihre blumige Ausdrucksweise ist zugegebenermaßen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig – aber sie hat einen Vorteil: Missverständnisse sind ausgeschlossen. Definitiv! „Ich hab's verstanden. Erspare mir die Details, ok?"

„Gerne, Jack. Ganz wie Du willst. Also, wie dem auch sei: drei Tage Aufschub mindestens. Wenn ich mich dann bei ihm angesteckt habe ..."

„Grace ... warten wir ab, was in drei Tagen ist, in Ordnung?"

„Machen wir, Cheffe, machen wir. Hör mal, Honey, du bist ein bisschen kurz angebunden. Störe ich dich gerade?"

„Ähh, ... um ehrlich zu sein ... kurz und knapp gesagt: ja."

„Gut, bin schon wieder weg. Du bist noch jung, hab Spaß und genieße das Leben, Süßer."

Lachend trenne ich die Verbindung und stelle mein Handy aus. „Entschuldige, Ennis. Das war Grace, meine Sekretärin, mein Gewissen und die wahrscheinlich beste Freundin, die ich in diesem Leben jemals haben werde. Sie hat mir gerade eine gute Nachricht überbracht."

„So? Welche denn?", fragt Ennis interessiert und ich überlege eine kurze Sekunde lang, ob ich ihm von meinem turbulenten Nachmittag erzählen soll. Und ich erinnere mich an mein Bedürfnis, meine Erlebnisse endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können, springe über meinen Schatten und gebe Ennis eine Kurzversion der Akten, erzähle von David und von Grace Vorhaben, mir den Rücken zu decken.

Als ich Ennis auf den aktuellen Stand meines Berufs- und Privatlebens gebracht habe, schaut er mich schweigend einige Zeit an. Ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir, traue mich aber nicht, in seine Augen zu schauen, da ich nicht weiß, was ich dort sehen werde. Unruhig zerpflücke ich den Bierdeckel an dem ich mich während meiner Ausführungen festgehalten habe.

„Jack", sagt Ennis endlich irgendwann leise.

„Ja?"

„Das mit David – das tut mir leid."

Überrascht schaue ich hoch. „Oh", sage ich ruhig. „Das ... das ist nett – aber es muss Dir nicht leid tun."

Unsicher rutscht er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Na ja", murmelt er. „So, wie es zu Ende gegangen ist, war es nicht optimal, oder?"

„Nein", stimme ich ihm zu. „Das war es nicht und ich hätte es mir anders gewünscht. Aber Ennis, ich hab's Dir im Flugzeug schon gesagt – unsere Beziehung war an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt und ich denke, wir beide haben nach einem Aufhänger gesucht, das ganze zu beenden. Und den habe ich David heute gegeben."

Ennis schaut mich zerknirscht an. „Ich war noch nie ein Trennungsgrund und ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei", raunt er mir zu.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue ihn grinsend an. „Nimm es locker, Du warst nicht der Grund, Du warst das I-Tüpfelchen, der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Tröste Dich, irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, Cowboy."

„Was ist mit Dir?", erkundige ich mich, um von mir abzulenken, denn ich finde, wir haben genug über mich gesprochen.

„Was soll mit mir sein?", fragt er stirnrunzelnd.

„Na, ich frage mich immer noch, warum Deine Schwester Dich auf Reisen geschickt hat. Was ist mit Dir? Was für eine Geschichte verbirgt sich hinter Ennis del Mar?", frage ich ihn leise und schaue ihm tief in die Augen. Kaffeebraun. Nein, Mokka. Neee – doch eher Karamell? ... Himmel ... !

Er windet sich ein bisschen, aber nicht lange, weil ich meinen Blick - hochgezogene Augenbraue und so - auch an ihm ausprobiere – und er funktioniert ... Nicht zu fassen ... Jack-the-Magic ...

„Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, Jack. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht so genau, was in Danielles Kopf vorgeht. Schätze, sie dachte ich bin ein bisschen einsam..."

„Und ... bist Du das?", frage ich ihn sanft, als er nicht weiter spricht. Und jetzt schaut er mir tief in die Augen. Oh oh ... Sein Blick geht direkt von meinem Sehnerv in den Magen durch die Lenden bis in meine Zehenspitzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist. Jesus ... !

„Das kommt drauf an", unterbricht Ennis meine Analyse meiner Körperfunktionen.

„Worauf?", frage ich irritiert, denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich gerade ganz vergessen, worüber wir gesprochen haben.

„Wie man Einsamkeit definiert", erklärt er mir geduldig und fährt fort. „Ich hab einen Job, der mir Spaß macht, lebe in einem Land, das ich liebe, kann das fortführen, was meine Eltern aufgebaut haben, meine Schwester und ihre Kinder sind jeden Tag um mich herum – also, im Großen und Ganzen bin ich zufrieden", sagt er zögernd.

„Aber ...?", frage ich leise nach.

Wieder blickt er mich an und diesmal ist sein Blick nachdenklich, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen traurig und ich spüre, wie mein Herz ihm zufliegt. Wie gern würde ich ihn jetzt in die Arme nehmen, die angestrengten Falten von seiner Stirn streichen und ihm zuflüstern, dass alles gut wird.

Aber das kann ich nicht tun – nicht hier. Und so mache ich das einzig Mögliche – ich strecke vorsichtig mein Bein aus und als mein Knie seines trifft, da kommt es mir vor, als sei eine Verbindung zwischen uns eingerastet, als kommt zusammen, was zusammen gehört.

Und als wir uns in die Augen schauen, sehe ich, dass er genau das auch spürt.

Wir lächeln uns vorsichtig an und ganz sacht, aus Angst den Bann, der sich über uns gelegt hat zu zerstören, wispere ich:

„Was ist das ‚Aber', Ennis? Sag es mir, ich möchte es gern wissen..."

„Ich ... ich bin ein Familienmensch, Jack. Was ... na ja ... wenn man so tickt wie ich, hinderlich ist, weil ... Aber ... Tatsache ist ... ich bin nicht gern alleine. Und eine Schwester und deren Kinder sind nun mal kein Ersatz für ... für ... ah, shit ..."

Verwirrt und verlegen blickt er mich an, unsicher, fragend als wollte er wissen, ob die Fraktale zu viel offenbarten, ob er zu viel von sich preisgegeben habe. Oh, nein, Ennis. Das hast du nicht, nie, niemals ... signalisiert ihm mein Blick und er versteht – und lächelt, ein schüchternes, strahlendes Lächeln.

Und mein Kopf dreht sich und mein Herz wird auf einmal riesengroß, füllt meinen ganzen Brustkorb aus und ich denke, ich muss platzen, ... zerbersten, weil dieses Glücksgefühl in mir so übermächtig wird, so ... so unerträglich ... schön.

Oh, Mann, Ennis. Du Süßer, du Geschenk des Himmels... Ich weiß ganz genau, was Du sagen willst. Ich versteh Dich so gut, wenn Du nur wüsstest, wie gut ...

Ich habe kaum Ahnung, wie Familie funktioniert. Das, was bei meinen Eltern unter dem Deckmantel Familie ablief war desaströs, ich habe es gehasst und mein ganz persönlicher Feiertag ist immer noch der Tag, an dem ich aus diesem Höllenloch ausgezogen bin. Aber ich habe diese Sehnsucht, diese Sehnsucht, die an mir nagt ... Dieses Verlangen nach ... Liebe ... ja, das auch – aber auch nach Geborgenheit, Wärme, Willkommensein. Nach Hause kommen und sich fallen lassen, wissen, dass man aufgefangen wird und das jemand auf einen wartet, dem nicht scheißegal ist, was man den Tag über so getrieben hat.

Ja, Ennis, ich verstehe ganz genau, was Du sagen willst. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr Du mich gerade ... was Du bei mir ... Gott ... Ich fasse es nicht ... ich kann kaum verstehen, was ...

Und ich bin so durcheinander, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Was ist nur mit mir los? Was passiert hier gerade? Und als ich in seine Augen blicke, diese warmen, sanften Augen, in denen ich ertrinken möchte, jeden Tag immer und immer wieder, die ich sehen möchte, wenn ich morgens aufwache und abends einschlafe, die mich streicheln und liebkosen ... die meine Seele küssen ... als ich in diese Augen blicke, erlebe ich einen gnadenvollen Moment der Erkenntnis und ich fühle, wie mich eine tiefe Ruhe überkommt, wie ich Bodenhaftung erlange und mein Universum aufhört zu Trudeln.

Das Lot ist gefallen.

Mit absoluter, unumstößlicher Sicherheit weiß ich in diesem Augenblick, dass ich mich verliebt habe, dass mein Herz nur noch für diesen einen Menschen schlagen wird, diesen schüchternen, liebenswerten und sanftmütigen Hingucker aus Wyoming.

Ich bin so benommen, so erschlagen von diesem Gefühlsansturm ... instinktiv greife ich mit meiner Hand unter den Tisch und an sein Bein. Sanft drücke ich zu und ehe ich weiß, was geschieht, legt sich seine Hand über meine und wir halten uns, sehen uns an, als würden wir uns das erste Mal erblicken. Neugeboren, rein und unverfälscht und doch so vertraut ... so vertraut ...

Ich suche meine Stimme und sie bahnt sich ihren Weg durch meinen Brustkorb, vorbei an meinem überquellenden Herz ...

„Ennis", flüstere ich heiser. „Bitte, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Er schaut mich fragend an und erst jetzt höre ich meinen eigenen Worten nach, die so fehlbesetzt klingen. Nach Hause ... Nach Hause ...

Aber als ich dem Echo lausche und der Hall durch meinen Körper schwebt, erkenne ich, dass diese Worte die tiefste und reinste Wahrheit sind. Egal wo ich hingehe, egal, was ich mache ... solange Ennis bei mir ist, wird es mein zu Hause sein ...

Ich nicke und schaue ihn an. „Ja", sage ich fast lautlos und wiederhole es wie ein Mantra. „Nach Hause."

Und als wir an diesem Abend in meinem Hotelzimmer sind, legen wir uns ins Bett und lieben uns, ... lieben uns, als gäbe es keinen Morgen danach, finden Erfüllung und Glück in unserer warmen Umarmung.

Diese Nacht besiegelt die nahe Zukunft, denn am nächsten Morgen holt Ennis sein Gepäck aus dem Schließfach vom Hauptbahnhof und zieht in mein Hotelzimmer ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**21. März 2001, 7 Uhr MEZ, Hotelzimmer**

Ich schwöre – noch nie war aufwachen schöner als an diesem Tag – und noch nie habe ich besser geschlafen, als in dieser Nacht. Zugegeben, ich habe einen steifen Hals, weil ich die ganze Nacht auf Ennis Arm gelegen habe – aber was ist schon ein verrenkter Hals gegen eine heiße Morgenlatte, die sich verführerisch an meinen Hintern presst...

Hmmmmm ...

Ich möchte schnurren wie eine Katze und mich kraulen lassen wie ein Hund – so gut geht es mir. Heilige Mutter Gottes – was für eine Nacht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich nach diesen stressigen Tagen, kaum Schlaf und einem Jetlag zum Davonlaufen überhaupt zu solch sportlichen Höchstleistungen fähig war – aber ich habe mich selbst übertroffen. Und es war gigantisch, wunderschön – und Balsam für meine Seele.

Hmmmmm ...

Ennis ... schön, so schön. Komm her, komm her zu mir. Nur noch ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen und seine Gegenwart inhalieren. Gott, er riecht so gut ... er riecht so gut ... Ich kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Mein Magen kribbelt, als hätte ich Milliarden Ameisen zum Frühstück verschluckt. So, und jetzt ist mein Hals nicht das einzige Körperteil, das steif ist...

Dieser wunderbare, starke Körper, seine sonnengebräunte Haut – dieser waschechte Cowboy aus dem Herzen Amerikas bringt mein Blut in Wallung, das ist mal sicher.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Snob wie ich mal an einen solchen Naturburschen gerät. Was meine Eltern wohl zu ihm sagen ... falls sie ihn überhaupt jemals kennen lernen wollen. Bisher haben sie jeden Partner, den ich hatte, als vorübergehenden Unfall deklariert und meine Homosexualität mit einer Innbrunst geleugnet, die schon ans Schmerzhafte grenzte.

Sie vertreten auch nach alle den Jahren immer noch die Auffassung, irgendwann würde ich zur Vernunft kommen, würde sich die „sexuelle Irritation" wie meine Mutter es vornehm ausdrückt, verwachsen und ich würde meinen Alten endlich eine vorzeigbare Frau zum Ausbau des Twist'schen Stammbaums präsentieren.

Da ich sowieso kaum noch mit meinen Eltern rede, habe ich mich nie sonderlich bemüht, ihnen die Illusionen zu nehmen. Aber ich denke, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen - die Schonfrist abgelaufen.

Zeit für bittere Realitäten, liebe Eltern ... Wenn das mit Ennis ... wenn wir zusammen ... je nachdem, wie es nach den zwei Wochen zwischen uns läuft ... ihn werde ich nicht verstecken. Nicht ... nein, ihn nicht ... niemals.

Er ist das beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist. Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie so vollständig gefühlt wie heute. So gesättigt, so zufrieden, so rundherum gut. Gut geliebt – oh jaa ... das auch.

Diese Nacht, diese letzte Nacht – Gott, ich hätte nicht gedacht ... ich habe mich noch nie selbst so ... huh ... mir steigt direkt die Hitze ins Gesicht, wenn ich daran denke.

Meine Gefühle sind völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und ich glaube, seine auch. Dabei fing alles recht harmlos an ...

Wir haben uns ein Taxi vom Restaurant zurück ins Hotel genommen. Der Taxifahrer war diesmal ein waschechter Hannoveraner. Unfreundlich und kurz angebunden – jupp.

Der einzige Vorteil: ich hab Geld gespart und wir beide hatten auf der Rückbank unsere Ruhe. Lange dauerte die Fahrt nicht. Ich habe in einem Hotel direkt in der Nähe vom Hauptbahnhof eingecheckt, damit ich morgens mit der U-Bahn zum Messegelände fahren kann.

In meinem ersten Jahr auf der CeBit hatte ich einen Mietwagen und blieb regelmäßig – egal wann ich morgens das Hotel verließ – auf dem Messeschnellweg im Stau stecken und kam zu spät. Ich konnte LD bis zum letzten Tag nicht davon überzeugen, dass das Problem mit dem Verkehr kein zwischenmenschliches war – also bin ich im zweiten Jahr auf das Taxi umgestiegen.

Ich habe auf die Ortskenntnis der Hannoveraner vertraut – aber die einzige Strecke, die die kannten, war ... der Messeschnellweg. Wieder Stau, wieder zu spät kommen – wieder dumme Sprüche vom Boss. Zum Glück ist er ein einfallsloser Mann und sein Repertoire variierte im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr nicht sonderlich. Und da ich ein Jahr Zeit hatte, mir charmante Antworten zu überlegen, hatte ich ziemlich schnell Ruhe.

Wie dem auch sei, eine der Hostessen, die im letzten Jahr auf unserem Stand ausgeholfen hat, erklärte mir an einem der letzten Messetage das U-Bahn-System der Stadt Hannover und überzeugte mich, dass das der beste und vor allem schnellste Weg zur Messe ist. Ich werde das nachher direkt ausprobieren können. Ich hab noch ihre eMail-Adresse – und wehe das stimmt nicht ...

Jedenfalls, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, das ist der Grund, warum ich in diesem Jahr ganz mondän mitten in der City ein Hotelzimmer habe. Fünf Sterne – und da lassen sich die Deutschen auch nicht lumpen – fünf Sterne halten, was sie versprechen. Vergoldete Wasserhähne, Marmorbad mit Dusche und separater Badewanne und einem Spiegel so groß wie halb New York.

Eigentlich steh ich auf diesen Luxus nicht sonderlich. Zu Hause mag ich es lieber gemütlich. Aber wenn ich reise, habe ich erstens eh keine andere Wahl und zweitens habe ich in diesem Fall schnell festgestellt, dass das luxuriöse Beiwerk einen ganz praktischen Nebeneffekt hatte.

Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Ich schmuggelte Ennis also in mein Zimmer und wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt beide von der Taxifahrt so müde geschaukelt, dass ich ziemlich fest davon ausgegangen bin, dass wir nur noch ins Bett fallen, uns aneinander kuscheln und ins Land der Träume segeln.

Aber Ennis wollte vorher noch duschen. Er sagte, er fühle sich schmutzig von der Fahrt und stinkend würde er in kein gemachtes Bett steigen.

Gut. Ok. Wir leben in einem freien Land, jeder kann machen was er will ... Ich war so erschöpft, dass mich das zuerst ziemlich kalt ließ, bis ... huh ...

Ennis verschwand also hinter der Glastür, die das Badezimmer vom Rest des Raumes trennte und ich konnte, wenn ich wollte, zusehen, wie er sich auszog.

Ich wollte und ich konnte. Das war der erste Fehler.

Als Ennis dann in seiner ganzen Glorie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand, um unter die Dusche zu hüpfen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis mein fantasievoller Geist sich ausmalte, wie die Wassertropfen an seiner goldenen Haut abperlten, an seinem Astralkörper hinabrollten, die volle Länge des ganzen Mannes mitnahmen um ja nicht ungenutzt im Abfluss zu verschwinden. Und ich stellte mir vor, wie ich als Wassertropfen meine kurze Existenz sinnvoll nutzen würde, wenn ich das Glück hätte auf solch einen Mann tropfen zu dürfen ... und das war mein zweiter Fehler.

Für den dritten Fehler kann ich nichts. Wie ich schon mal sagte, Männer – also die meisten Männer ... eigentlich alle, die ich kenne – reagieren schwanzgesteuert. Wenn sich unten was regt, geht oben das Licht aus. Peng ... einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. Und dann sind wir hilflos instinktgesteuert.

Und das einzige, was mein Instinkt meinem inaktiven Gehirn signalisierte war: geh gucken.

Und das habe ich gemacht.

Ich bin rein ins Badezimmer, hab die Tür hinter mir geschlossen und war zum ersten Mal überzeugt, dass ein Zimmer in einem fünf Sterne Hotel eine durchaus sinnvolle Investition sein kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Hotels hat diese Dusche hier nämlich eine Glaskabine und keinen Duschvorhang, der sich penetrant um die Figur wickelt, sobald man den Wasserstrahl anstellt.

Und als ich im Badezimmer stand, hatte ich einen ungehinderten Blick auf den Mann vor mir unter der Dusche. Und mir blieb der Atem weg. Buchstäblich.

Zum ersten Mal sah ich ihn nackt vor mir. In seiner ganzen Pracht. Und ich kann mit absoluter, unumstößlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass ich noch nie einen schöneren Mann gesehen habe. Ich wusste, dass er lange Beine hat – aber ich wusste nicht, wie wohlgeformt sie sind. Muskulös aber trotzdem feingliedrig. Blonde Härchen bedecken seine Unterschenkel und seine sehnigen Waden, die bei jedem Schritt, den er macht, ihre Muskeln spielen lassen. Blonde Härchen zieren auch seinen starken Oberschenkel bis hin in seine Lenden und zu seinem Glied, was in diesem Augenblick entspannt in dem weichen Nest ruhte. Perfekt – einfach perfekt.

Und ich sah an mir herab, wo mein Penis nicht mehr ganz so entspannt hinabhing. Kurzer Längenvergleich: seiner hatte vielleicht ein bisschen mehr – aber nur ein bisschen. Erleichterung machte sich bei mir breit. Ich weiß nicht, ob nur ich so ticke – aber es ist schon gut zu wissen, dass das, was man selbst zu bieten hat, einem objektiven Vergleich stand halten kann.

Ich schaute wieder zu Ennis, der sich in diesem Moment die Seife aus den Haaren wusch. Sein Kopf war zurück gelehnt und entblößte seinen kräftigen Hals. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte leicht auf und ab, als er den Mund öffnete, um mit geschlossenen Augen aus dem Wasserstrahl zu trinken und ich glaube, ich habe nie zuvor etwas erotischeres gesehen.

Seine feingliedrigen Hände massierten seine Kopfhaut, fingen das Wasser auf und rubbelten sein Gesicht und ich sah, wie das Wasser seine Wimpern verklebte. Dunkel schimmerten sie auf seinem Gesicht und ich wünschte mit in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er seine Augen öffnen würde, damit ich in der Whiskeyfarbe ertrinken kann.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört ... plötzlich starren wir uns an, durch das Wasser hindurch, durch die Glasscheibe und ich sehe, wie sein Blick meinen Körper auf und ab wandert, mich mustert, so wie ich ihn bis eben gemustert habe.

Mein Herz raste. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eine ziemlich Latte. Einem schönen Mann beim Duschen zuzusehen bringt einen in Fahrt – seit gestern weiß ich das ...

Ich war ein bisschen verlegen, weil ich nicht wusste, was Ennis denken ...

Aber dann sah ich an seinem Körper hinab – und sein Goldstück hatte innerhalb von Sekunden sein Nest verlassen und blickte erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung.

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich wieder hochsah – und eingefangen wurde von einem lasziven Lächeln und einem Blick, der Funken sprühte. Oh.Mein.Gott!

„Worauf wartest Du noch", ertönte seine Stimme rau zu mir – und mein Instinkt befahl mir: hingehen, anfassen.

Ich betrat die Duschkabine. Feuchte Schwüle umfing mich und die Gegenwart von Ennis, nackt, nass und in Reichweite, ließ mich fast taumeln. Wir standen uns gegenüber, ich spürte die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging und unsere Schwänze – mittlerweile zu prallem Leben erwacht – berührten sich an den Spitzen, was unisono ein Stöhnen bei uns hervorrief.

Ich blickte hinab und allein von dem Anblick unserer erigierten Penisse hätte ich schon kommen können.

Zögernd lenkte ich meine Hand zu unseren Schwänzen. Der Drang anzufassen, war unwiderstehlich – aber ich traute mich nicht ... wusste nicht, wie Ennis ... was ich ... Aber ehe ich mich versah, hatte Ennis meine Hand genommen und legte sie über unsere beiden Schäfte. Und gemeinsam hielten wir fest, was nach Erlösung schrie und er sah mir in die Augen ... Herr im Himmel ... ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber wenn er mich ansieht, werde ich zu einem Haufen glibbernder Masse. Willenlos. Existenzlos.

Augenblicklich ging unser Atem schneller aber wir rührten uns nicht – sahen uns einfach nur an. Ich spürte den Wasserstrahl nicht mehr, hörte nicht mehr das Rauschen. Ich sah nur noch ihn. Ennis.

Seine Augen, seine warmen, dunklen Augen, aus denen eine Leidenschaft zu mir sprach, die mir ein Bauchkribbeln verpasste, was ich bisher noch nie gehabt hatte. Ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper und das war der Startschuss ...

Ennis ließ meine Hand los und zog mich an sich in seine starken Arme und ich dachte, er zieht mich direkt in den Himmel. Wir haben uns vorher schon umarmt und geküsst – aber nie so ... Wie auch – wir waren entweder im Flugzeug oder halb oder ganz angezogen, auf der Messe oder im Restaurant.

Jetzt waren wir zum ersten Mal alleine und splitterfasernackt. Und als ich in seinen Armen lag und von seinen Händen gestreichelt wurde, da war alleine das Erfüllung genug.

Unsere Körper passen perfekt zueinander. Wir sind gleich groß und wenn wir uns Umarmen, fügt sich Bein an Bein, Glied an Glied, Oberkörper an Oberkörper. Wie zwei Zahnrädchen, die einen Motor nur gemeinsam zum Laufen bringen, so ging es mir in seiner Umarmung.

In dem Moment, als ich ihn in voller Länge an meinem Körper spürte, wusste ich, dass ich einen Zustand von Perfektion erreicht hatte, den ich mit keinem anderen Mann mehr würde teilen können. Wir schnappten ineinander wie Schlüssel und Schloss.

Und in dem Augenblick als unsere Haut die Berührung des anderen Mannes empfing, wurde ein Feuer in Gang gesetzt, das selbst jetzt, Stunden später, immer noch glüht und ich weiß ... ich weiß, dass es nur einen winzigen Funken von ihm braucht, um dieses Feuer wieder zum Lodern zu bringen.

So war es auch gestern Abend. Die sanften kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hände brachten mich fast und den Verstand. Unsere Schwänze, die sich aneinander rieben, unsere Füße, die gemeinsam den perfekten Stand suchten, um in einer noch perfekteren Umarmung zu ertrinken, die keinen Raum zwischen unseren Körpern ließ.

Alles ohne Worte. Wir sprachen keine einzige Silbe. Wir verständigten uns mit unseren Blicken, unseren Händen, unseren Körpern.

Ich fühlte seine heiße Haut unter meinen Fingern, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor. Und dieses Mal hatte ich vollen Zugriff auf alles, was er zu bieten hatte. Ich griff hinab, massierte seinen Schwanz, was ihm ein hilfloses Stöhnen entlockte, nahm seine Bälle in meine Hände. Klein, zart und prall gefüllt warteten sie auf mich und ich sah ihm in die Augen. Ich sah, dass es ihm gefiel, was ich tat, sah, dass es ihn erregte – und das entfachte meine Leidenschaft und ich küsste ihn, während ich seinen Kopf von hinten mit einer Hand umfasst hielt und mit meiner anderen Hand weiter streichelte und massierte, bis sein Stöhnen stoßweise kam.

Dann hörte ich auf. Ich wollte die Zeit mit ihm genießen, ihm nicht gleich den Rest geben. Ich umfasste seinen Kopf jetzt mit beiden Händen und wir standen unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl. Ich streckte meine Zunge heraus, um die Tropfen aufzufangen, leckte sanft über seinen Mund, schloss dann die Augen, legte den Kopf zurück und hielt ihn in den Strahl.

Mein Hals lag bloß, ergeben und bereit und Ennis leises Stöhnen verriet mir, dass er verstand, was ich von ihm wollte.

Er streichelte die weiche Haut unter meinem Kehlkopf mit zitternden Fingern, fuhr sanft am Hals entlang und dann zog ich seinen Kopf an meinen Hals unterwarf mich seinen Berührungen und er saugte und küsste an der dünnen Haut, jagte mir Schauer über Schauer durch meinen Körper, und meine Knie gaben nach. Aber er fing mich auf, küsste die empfindliche Stelle an meinen Ohren. Seine Zunge zog brennenden Linien über meinen Hals und zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich jenseits von Gut und Böse. Ich stöhnte und wimmerte unter seinen Händen und das heizte Ennis an. Endgültig.

Mit einem tiefen Grollen packte er mich, biss und knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen, an meinem Hals, an meiner Schulter, an meinem Kinn und dann an meinen Lippen, später an meinem Bauch und ich weiß nicht wo sonst noch und ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich darüber den Verstand verlieren würde.

Sein Verlangen schlug Wellen, riss mich mit und wir pressten uns wild aneinander. Schwer atmend fanden sich unsere Lippen, saugten sich aneinander fest. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und ließ ihn ein. Heiß drang seine Zunge vor und suchte meine und während ich ihn küsste und seinen Atem inhalierte, als wäre es mein Lebenselixier, pressten sich unsere Unterleiber feurig, heiß aneinander, packte ich in das feste Fleisch an seinem Hintern und hielt ihn umklammert.

Ich verschwamm völlig mit meiner Umwelt, hörte nur noch das Rauschen des Wassers und unser Stöhnen, spürte nur noch ihn, Ennis, überall ... überall ... und ich hatte das Gefühl, mit ihm zu einer einzigen Masse zu verschmelzen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich aufhörte und er anfing – und es war mir so egal ... so egal ...

Als ich dachte, ich könnte das Verlangen nicht länger aushalten, als mein Penis vor Erregung so schmerzte, dass ich laut aufschrie, griffen unsere Hände fast gleichzeitig nach unten, umfassten sich gegenseitig und dann unsere erregten Glieder.

Und gemeinsam massierten wir uns bis zum Höhepunkt, bis zur Erlösung und totalen Erschöpfung.

Wir blieben schwer atmend noch eine ganze Weile in einer innigen Umarmung unter der Dusche stehen, bis wir uns erholt hatten, trockneten uns ab, lächelten uns durch den beschlagenen Spiegel an, gingen gemeinsam aus dem Badezimmer und stolperten völlig erledigt ins Bett.

Ein kurzer Kuss, ein leise geflüstertes „Gute Nacht" und Ennis nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich schmiegte meinen Po in seine Lende, drückte meinen Rücken an seine Brust, verhakte meine Beine mit seinen und in dieser perfekten Umarmung schliefen wir ein.

Und eben ... eben bin ich aufgewacht. Vor dem Weckerklingeln. Rundum zufrieden und noch immer mit dem Gefühl eines Nachglühens, was mich von innen heraus erstrahlen lässt.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich glücklich.

Vorsichtig drehe ich mich um. Ich will den Mann neben mir anschauen, sehen wie er aussieht, wenn er schläft. Sachte wende ich meinen Körper in seiner Umarmung – und blicke in mokkafarbene Augen, die mich liebevoll ansehen.

„Guten Morgen", flüstere ich überrascht. „Hab ich Dich geweckt?"

Ennis lächelt leise. „Nein, ich habe von Dir geträumt. Ich habe geträumt, ich halte Dich in meinen Armen. Da bin ich aufgewacht. Ich hatte Angst, dass Du nicht mehr da bist."

Ich streichele zärtlich sein Gesicht, küsse ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Es war kein Traum. Ich bin noch da", wispere ich leise an seine Lippen. „Ich bin noch da ..."

* * *

**21. März 2001, zwischen 10 und 18 Uhr MEZ, Hannover, Messehalle 1, Stand 224**

Oh Mann, was für ein Kontrast !

Gerade noch liege ich in Ennis Armen, geschützt wie in einem Kokon, flüsternd den Tag beginnend und im nächsten Moment stehe ich in dem kalten Licht der Messehalle, den Geruch nach Gummi, Staub und Ozon in der Nase, das Dröhnen von Reinigungsfahrzeugen, das Jaulen von Bohrern und die Flüche der Handwerker in meinen Ohren, die alles geben, die Halle bis zum frühen Nachmittag in einen der Presse vorzeigbaren Zustand zu bringen.

Ich rieche Ennis noch, ich habe immer noch den sanften Abdruck seiner Hände auf meiner Haut, die mich heute morgen innig gestreichelt haben und sein Abschiedskuss brennt auch zwei Stunden später lichterloh auf meinen Lippen.

Ich fühle mich fedrig-leicht, der Welt entrückt und die Fahrt mit der U-Bahn war ein perfekter Puffer zwischen beiden Welten. Die halbe Stunde kuscheliger Anonymität in einer fremden Stadt, einem fremden Land, von Stimmen umgeben, deren Laute ich nicht verstehe, hat mir geholfen, mich zu sammeln – aber sie hat bei weitem nicht ausgereicht, zu begreifen, was in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden mit meinem Leben passiert ist.

Die Hilfe, mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden, kam auf der Fahrt zur Messe von ganz unerwarteter Seite.

„Ich hier, wer da?"

„Jack – das ist ein FIRMENtelefon..." Ein empörtes Grunzen folgt stante pede.

„Oh, GRACE – was für eine Überraschung ..." Ich muss lachen, weil ich ihre Nummer ja auf meinem Display sehe – und das weiß sie. Aber auch das ist eines unserer kleinen Spielchen, das wir seit drei Jahren miteinander spielen.

„Na, wir sind ja reichlich munter heute morgen, wie?", fragt sie säuerlich mit ziemlich verschlafener Stimme.

„Tatsächlich kann ich nur für mich sprechen – und ich fühl mich heute morgen sauwohl", sage ich und kann mir ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht verkneifen.

„Grrrrr. Jack, hab ich Dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich gut gelaunte Menschen am Morgen nicht ausstehen kann?"

„Warum rufst Du mich dann so früh an? Wie spät ist es denn bei Dir? Fünf, sechs Uhr, oder?"

„Uh ... hmmmm... uuhhhaaaaa..." Ein herzhaftes Gähnen ertönt.

„Na, schau mal einer an – erzähl mir nicht, Du bist schon so früh im Büro, wenn der Alte krank ist."

„SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH ... nicht" – und zum ersten Mal am Tag höre ich ihr umwerfendes Kichern.

„Das dachte ich mir doch. Also, was liegt an? Ist die Firma abgebrannt, New York vom Erdboden verschwunden oder deine Katze entlaufen?"

Langsam werde ich neugierig.

„Phh, ... Darling, Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich vermisse Dich ..."

Jetzt schüttle ich mich vor Lachen.

„Oh, Grace, daran werde ich mich mit Freuden erinnern, wenn Du mir zukünftig wieder charmant verdeutlichst, was für ein sadistisch veranlagter Vorgesetzter ich bin."

„Wenn ich das sage, ist das nur liebevoll gemeint...", schmollt sie mich auch direkt an.

„Ja, klar... und Schweine können fliegen ... Grace, gib's zu, du bist doch heilfroh, dass du Deine Ruhe hast. Niemand, der dir überflüssige Mehrarbeit aufhalst, keiner, der verlangt, dass du bis gestern drei Angebote fertig haben muss – ich bin nicht mal da, um nach dem verloren gegangenen Kugelschreiber zu fragen, den ich in der Hand halte. Das muss für Dich doch ..."

„... die Hölle auf Erden sein. Ganz genau, Süßer ..."

„Oh. ... Hmmm ... Aber ich bin doch nicht das erste Mal für zwei Wochen weg ... Was ... ok, Grace ... spuck's aus – was ist los?"

Ich spüre förmlich, wie sie sich windet, bevor sie – aus heiterem Himmel – sagt:

„Jack, ich hab ein Date."

Wow ...

Oha ...

Ich gebe zu, ich bin nicht auf den Mund gefallen – aber in diesem Augenblich bin ich sprachlos. Sekundenlang ... bevor ich frage, was mich am meisten interessiert ...

„Wie sieht er aus?"

„Wie Du, nur zwanzig Jahre älter."

„Jesses – ein Rassetyp. Ich liebe ihn jetzt schon."

„Oh, oh, oh ... Bürschchen – ich warne Dich. Finger weg, der Mann gehört mir!"

„Uhm ... Grace, das ist jetzt schon das zweite oder dritte Mal, dass du eine Anspielung machst ... Was... äh ...?"

„Ach, Schätzchen, mal Butter bei die Fische. Man muss kein Raketenwissenschaftler sein, um zu wissen, dass Du vom anderen Ufer bist. ... Ich wusste ich von Anfang an", fügte sie selbstverständlich hinzu - so als würden wir über das Wetter reden und nicht über mein Sexualverhalten.

„Waaaas? Aber ich ... oh ... äh ... wieso?"

Mein eigenes Stammeln ist mir peinlich – aber was soll ich machen? Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten bin ich sprachlos. Eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich.

Und zum ersten Mal finde ich ihr Kichern an der Stelle übertrieben, als sie mich aufklärt:

„Honey, Du bist so männlich, wie ein Mann nur sein kann. Keine Angst. Aaaaber, mein Guter, wer bei Lureen Newsome als Mann keine Hormonstörungen bekommt, der ist entweder auf Viagra, vergeben – oder schlicht nicht auf Frauen fixiert."

„Uh ... aha." Weibliche Logik war mir schon immer suspekt – aber ich warte gespannt, wie es weiter geht.

„Jack, Lureen hat deine Nasenflügel nicht mal im Ansatz in Bewegung gebracht – und das ist erstaunlich, denn die Frau ist heiß, Jack. Kochend heiß ... Das sage ich völlig neutral als eine Frau mit zwanzig Kilo Übergewicht und einem Alter, was man als antiquarisch bezeichnen kann..."

„Grace", stöhne ich auf.

Manchmal ist sie so direkt – da weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Scheint aber auch egal zu sein, denn sie fährt unbeirrt fort.

„Ich hab's Dir vorher nicht gesagt, Honey – das hätte mir drei Jahre lang den Spaß verdorben. (Hier ertönt wieder ihr umwerfendes Lachen – und ich kann ihr einfach nicht böse sein ... ich kann's einfach nicht ...) Und der Punkt, warum ich Dir jetzt sage, dass ich es weiß ist ein ganz egoistischer. Ich brauch einen männlichen Rat – und Du bist der einzige männliche Freund, den ich habe ..."

„Oh ..."

Verstohlen blicke ich auf die Uhr. Es ist erst kurz nach zehn und ich glaube ganz fest, dass der Tag heute kaum noch weitere überraschende Verläufe nehmen kann.

„Oh", sage ich wieder und suche verzweifelt nach Worten.

Ganz ehrlich? Mich hat noch nie jemand so offen und direkt als Freund bezeichnet. Klar, in der High School und später im Studium hatte ich Leute, mit denen bin ich weg gegangen, Kumpels halt – aber mehr als das übliche Blahblah und das normale Lästern über Profs (da konnte ich mitreden) und über Frauen (da eher weniger ...) und das Gestöhne über Klausuren und Stress in der Uni ist da nie gewesen. Beziehungsprobleme hab ich mit mir alleine aus gemacht – und bei den Problemen anderer wurde ich nie zu Rate gezogen – bis heute ...

„Wie ... wie kann ich Dir helfen, Grace", frage ich sie schließlich mit weicher Stimme.

Ich höre sie seufzen und mit einem Mal ist sie ganz ernst.

„Hör mal Jackie – weißt Du ich ... Tim und ich ... wir haben uns ... über das Internet kennen gelernt. In so einem Fanforum für Stargate, weißt du? Ich steh total auf Science Fiction – und Stargate hat es mir besonders ... aber das ist nebensächlich. Jedenfalls - wir haben gechattet und ... na ja ... was soll ich sagen ... dann haben wir mal telefoniert ... und ... und jetzt will er mich treffen."

„Wow – Grace, das ... das ist doch super! Wo ist dein Problem?"

„Jack", flüstert sie mir laut ins Ohr. „Er will mich Anfang nächster Woche treffen ... Bis dahin werd ich keine Lureen Newsome ... ich kommt nicht mal auf Lichtjahre da ran ..."

„Also ... Grace ... so einen Mist will ich von Dir nicht hören ... Woher weißt Du denn übrigens, wie er aussieht?"

„Wir ... äh ... wir haben uns Bilder geschickt."

„Aha. Das heißt, er weiß wie Du aussiehst."

„Uhmmm ... jupp."

„Ich frage noch mal – wo ist Dein Problem?"

„Ähhhh ... Jack ..." – und plötzlich weiß ich, was los ist.

„Ok, Grace – wie ALT war dein Bild, das Du ihm geschickt hast?" Sie hustet umständlich und ich warte gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Fünf Jahre", nuschelt sie mir zu.

„Fünf Jahre? Na ja, das ist ja jetzt noch nicht so ..."

„Fünf Jahre und fünfzehn Kilo", fügt sie zähneknirschend hinzu.

Ich seufze. „Grace, ich hab mal irgendwo gehört ... oder gelesen ? ... dass Männer nicht auf alle Kleinigkeiten achten ..."

„Fünfzehn Kilo sind keine Kleinigkeit, mein Herz", poltert sie auch gleich dazwischen – wieder ganz die alte.

„Ja, ja, ja ... Mensch, Grace ! Du bist der liebste Mensch, den ich kenne, abgesehen von ... aber lassen wir das. Du bist ein prima Kumpel, eine wunderbare Freundin – und für den richtigen Mann ganz bestimmt die perfekte Frau. Glaub es mir ! Sei Du selbst – sei ehrlich. Schick ihm ne Mail, häng ein aktuelles Foto dran, schreib was lustiges dazu – und sag ihm, dass du ihn trotzdem sehen willst."

„Hmmm, meinst du nicht ... das ist ein bisschen zu ... zu ..."

„... zu ehrlich? Nein. Sieh es mal so: wenn er dich trotzdem sehen will, ist das perfekt – und wenn er dich nicht sehen will, dann ... dann hast du dir langfristig viel Enttäuschung erspart, Honey", fügte ich sanft hinzu – denn irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, in diesem Fall weiß ich, wovon ich rede.

„Verdammt", murmelt sie. „Warum müsst ihr Männer immer alles so logisch betrachten? Da bleibt ja gar keine Grundlage mehr für eine hitzige Diskussion..."

„Oh ... ich dachte, du wolltest meinen Rat und keine Diskussion ..."

„Hmm, schon gut, Jackie-Boy. Hmmm ... Ich schätze, ich mach es so, wie du gesagt hast. Ich find keinen Haken an der Sache – und ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beruhigen soll oder nicht..."

„Grace ... probier es aus. Seit gestern weiß ich, wovon ich rede..."

Ich höre förmlich, wie ihr Kopf nach oben schnappt.

„Was soll das heißen, Jack? Seit gestern ... Gestern? Oh, OHA – WAS VERSCHWEIGST DU MIR?"

Ui – ein bedrohlicher Unterton schwingt mit. Und ich hege die vage Vermutung, dass sie nicht eher auflegt bis sie ...

„Quit pro Quo mein Freund. REDE..."

Na, bitte. Wusste ich's doch. Warum konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten ...?

„Huh ... Grace – das, also, das ist ..."

„... nur für private Ohren bestimmt, ich weiß, ich weiß." Und verschwörerisch flüstert sie mir zu:

„Hör mal, Jack, ich weiß genau, Gott hört bei solchen Gesprächen definitiv weg – und mich kennst Du schon so lange ... Komm, Süßer, gib mir ein bisschen Futter ... wie sieht er aus?"

Ich sehe sie vor mir, ihr geschminkter Mund mit den schön geformten Lippen – schmollend verzogen. Ihre Augen klimpern – ich kann es direkt hören. Und was soll ich sagen – schwul hin oder her – damit kriegt sie mich immer rum. Ich schätze, wer sich von orientalischen Taxifahrern das Blaue vom Himmel erzählen lässt, dem ist auch sonst nicht mehr zu helfen.

Ennis würde mir was Husten ...

„Komm, Honey. Wir fangen ganz einfach an. Wie heißt er denn, Dein Ritter in goldener Rüstung."

„Ennis. Ennis del Mar."

„Oh, dann wohl doch eher ein Seemann."

„Huh? Grace, was redest Du für wirres Zeug."

„Kein wirres Zeug, mein Hase. Habe ich Dir je verraten, dass eine meiner Leidenschaften die Bedeutung von Namen ist?"

„N...nein", sage ich und hab ein bisschen Angst, was jetzt wohl kommen mag.

„Ennis del Mar heißt „eine einsame Insel im Meer". Sehr symbolisch, wenn Du mich fragst. Willst Du wissen, was Dein Name bedeutet?"

Und ohne eine Antwort von mir abzuwarten, liefert sie mir die Erklärung.

„Jack ist eine Koseform von Jonathan und heißt „der von Gott auserwählte". Huuhhuuu ... das treffen ja zwei Männer aufeinander ..." scheppernd lacht sie mir ins Ohr bevor sie investigativ fortfährt:

„Wie sieht er aus? Wie ist er so ...?" Und ich höre in ihrer Stimme eine Aufgeregtheit, die ich nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann.

„Uhm ... er sieht aus ... wie ... wie der Marlboro Man aus der Zigaretten-Werbung – ein echter Cowboy ..." Ich höre sie ekstatisch einatmen und muss lachen.

„Er steht nicht auf Frauen, Honey – vergiss es."

„Man darf doch mal träumen ...", mault sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und irgendwie weiß ich, ich habe ihren Segen. Nicht, dass ich ihn brauche – aber es ist schön... schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich interessiert ...

„Er ist ein ... ein sehr netter Mann, Grace. Du wirst ihn mögen", sage ich und in dem Augenblick sehe ich ihn wieder vor mir – und vermisse ihn fürchterlich ...

„Ich freue mich für dich Jack", sagt sie und ich würde sie jetzt gern in den Arm nehmen – einfach dafür, dass sie das gesagt hat.

„Hey – Grace? Pass auf dich auf, hörst Du? Ich drück Dir die Daumen mit Tim. Ruf mich an, wenn er Dir geantwortet hat, ok?"

„Ja? ... Oh, ja, Jack ... danke, das mache ich gerne."

„Bis später Grace."

„Mach's gut, Jackie. Viel Erfolg heute."

* * *

Wenige Minuten nach dem denkwürdigen Telefonat mit Grace, erreiche ich die Messe und begebe mich zu Stand 224, in der Hoffnung auf positive Meldungen.

„Dschaaack", säuselt mit Serge Trottoir auch schon entgegen, als ich mit meiner Zehenspitze den Stand berühre. Einstein, ja, definitiv – Ennis hat ja so Recht. Und ich muss an gestern Abend denken – und begrüße Serge mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, das ihn irritiert einen Schritt zurück weichen lässt.

„Oh, Mr. Twist – sie haben den Stand doch noch gar nicht gesehen ..."

„Was? Oh ... nein, da haben Sie Recht Einst... äh, Serge", murmele ich entrückt und lasse mich von ihm über den Platz führen und mir alles erklären, während Estelle, die Wundersamerweise aus dem Nichts auftaucht, mir eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückt, auf mein geflüstertes „Heute wieder mit Steinen veredelt?" grinsend nickt und wieder im Nirvana verschwindet.

„Dschack, es ist alle soweit fertig. Bien, bien, ich bin zufrieden, so weit ich zufrieden sein kann mit diesem ... diesem ... Ambiente hier. Desaströs, kann ich nur sagen – das ist nicht, wie ich sonst arbeite, hein?"

Beruhigend tätschele ich dem wild wedelnden Mann die Schultern. „Keine Sorge, Serge. Den Kunden wird die fehlende Dynamik zwischen Stand und Außenwirkung nicht auffallen. Die Korrespondenz zwischen innerer und äußerer Vertikale haben Sie besonders gut hinbekommen, es ist ein Wohl für das Auge, trotz – und ich möchte betonen – trotz der Herausforderung der schiefen Komposition."

Serge starrt mich mit offenem Mund an – und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich habe gerade keine Ahnung, was ich gesagt habe. Ich grinse ihn an und gebe ihm einen letzten Klaps auf die Schultern.

„Sergie, mit anderen Worten – super Job ! Ich bin sehr zufrieden !"

Und das bin ich wirklich. Der Stand ist fertig – fertig für die Eröffnung in wenigen Stunden. Perfekt – eine Sorge weniger.

„Ah. Oh – danke, Mr. Twist." Ich sehe, wie ein unsicheres Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheint, zwinkere ihm noch einmal zu, höre, wie er zähneknirschend murmelt "Américains – diese Kulturbanausen" und leise lachend gehe ich ins Backoffice.

Ich habe noch eine Stunden Zeit, bevor die Chefin der Agentur erscheint, die uns das Standpersonal zur Verfügung stellt und mit der ich dann die Einweisung der Leute vornehme, die uns in den nächsten Tagen während der Messe helfen werden.

Ich fahre meinen Rechner hoch, checke meine Mails, lösche die 300 Spams, die sich von gestern auf heute angesammelt haben und nehme mir vor, mit unseren Programmierern ein ernstes Wort zu rupfen, denn ich habe den Verdacht, dass unser Spam-Filter noch weniger effektiv ist als der unseres Konkurrenten. Als ich den Datenmüll beseitigt habe, bleiben noch zehn Mails zur Beantwortung übrig.

Die eine ist vom Boss, der sich krank meldet und Rapport verlangt. Ich schreib ihm direkt. Telex-Stil. „Mission erfüllt – Stand steht – sieht perfekt aus – Personal wird heute eingewiesen – Presse kommt gegen 13 Uhr MEZ – alles weitere später – Gute Besserung."

Und weil ich ihn mir trotz allem gnädig halten will – wer weiß wozu es gut ist – mache ich mit meinem Handy schnell ein Bild von dem Stand und schicke es mit.

So, der größte Frosch ist gefressen. Alle anderen Mails können warten – aber halt ... Moment ... den Absender kenne ich nicht ... Ich klicke mit der Maus drauf und erwarte schon fast ein unseriöses Angebot eines der unzähligen Viagra-Händler – bis ich den Text lese:

„_Hallo Jack, _

_erkunde gerade die Stadt. Schön hier! Interessant._

_Bin gerade an einem riesigen See, mitten in der Stadt. _

_Hole Dich nachher ab und zeige es Dir – es wird Dir gefallen._

_Ennis."_

Und er hat mir ein Bild mitgeschickt.

Oh, Mann ...

Mit zitternden Fingern und einem sehnsuchtsvollen Ziehen im Unterleib schreibe ich zurück:

„_Hey Ennis,_

_bist Du sicher, dass Du noch in Deutschland bist? Seit wann gibt es hier Palmen? Das ist eine Frage, der wir nachgehen müssen._

_Wann kommst du?_

_Ich vermisse Dich._

_Jack"_

Ich lese mir durch, was ich geschrieben habe. Hmmm... Es erscheint mir irgendwie nicht so ganz richtig... Vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel für den Anfang?

Zweiter Versuch:

„_Hey Ennis,_

_Seit wann gibt es in Deutschland Palmen? Das ist eine Frage, der wir unbedingt nachgehen müssen._

_Wann wirst Du hier sein?_

_Ich freu mich auf Dich._

Jack"

Verdammt ... Das Schreiben ist mir nicht in die Wiege gelegt. Ich würde gern was Nettes sagen – hab aber Angst, dass es ihn verschreckt, denn irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass Ennis sich mit dieser Mail schon ganz weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hat und etwas getan hat, was sonst nicht seine Art ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er der romantische Typ ist – aber vielleicht täusche ich mich auch?!

Dritter Versuch:

„_Hey Ennis,_

_danke für das Bild – ich beneide dich ! Habe gerade Einstein gelobt, Estelles Hexensaft getrunken, vorhin mit Grace telefoniert (stell dir vor, sie hat ein Date!) und jetzt warte ich auf Personal und Presse. Bin gegen 18 Uhr hier fertig. _

_Genieß den Tag !_

Jack"

Ja, das ... das gefällt mir besser. Ich drücke auf „senden" und stelle mir vor, wie Ennis gleich auf seinem Handy meine Nachricht empfängt. Ich wette ... ich wette, dass er rot anläuft und verlegen lächelt. Wie gern würde ich das jetzt sehen – wie gern würde ich mit ihm jetzt an diesem See unter den Palmen sitzen ...

Jetzt, fünf Jahre später, als ich alles aufschreibe, erscheinen mir die ersten Tage unseres Kennenlernens und Zusammenlebens wie in einem gigantischen Zeitraffer.

Wozu andere Menschen und Paare sich Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate Zeit nehmen, brauchten wir gerade einmal ein paar Stunden. Aber – selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte – ich konnte die Entwicklung gar nicht verlangsamen. Es passierte einfach. Ganz natürlich, ganz normal, so unverkrampft – und auch wenn es komisch klingt: Ennis war nach vierundzwanzig Stunden schon so präsent und allgegenwärtig in meinen Gedanken, wie David es in drei Jahren nie gewesen ist.

Heute glaube ich, es sollte so sein. Wir sollten uns treffen. Wir waren füreinander bestimmt – und sind es immer noch.

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verlaufen ereignislos langweilig. Einweisung vom Personal, das übliche Blahblah, die befürchtet-schmachtenden Blicke der Hostessen – erst auf meinem Gesicht, dann auf meinem Arsch – das Getuschel und Gekicher, wenn sie denken, ich hör nicht hin (für wie doof halten die mich?) ...

Manchmal, manchmal hasse ich es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen ...

Ich versteh es nicht. Da beschweren sich gut aussehende Frauen, dass sie als reines Sexobjekt der Männer betrachtet werden. Hallo? Im Zeitalter der Emanzipation sind die Frauen auch nicht gerade zimperlich, wenn sie ein Objekt ihrer Begierde erspäht haben, das möchte ich an dieser Stelle mal klarstellen.

Wie dem auch sei, ich weiß, wie die nächsten Tage für mich ablaufen werden und ich habe mich seelisch drauf eingestellt – mehr oder weniger. Die Frau von der Agentur, umschmeichelt mich ein letztes Mal mit geliftetem und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit gepudert und gepinseltem Gesicht, vergewissert sich, dass alles zu unserer – und vor allem meiner (!) Zufriedenheit abläuft bevor sie mich in einer Dunstwolke aus „1881" von Cerutti und einem Pulk geklonter Hostessen stehen lässt.

Mir ist jetzt schon klar, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen Sabine nicht von Sarah-mit-H und die nicht von Raphaela oder gar Karoline-mit-K unterscheiden kann. Alle blond, einsachtzig groß, Maße 90/60/90, in blauen Kostümen, weißen Blusen und als kleiner Dreingabe mit einem Halstuch der Firma „Newsome's Technologies" versehen.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr, die Zeit rennt und die Mädels nehmen ihre Plätze ein. Um zwölf Uhr ist Einlass für die Presse und auch wenn wir nur eines von vielen amerikanischen Unternehmen hier auf der Messe präsentieren, so will ich zumindest vorbereitet sein. Nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass sich jemand für uns interessiert – aber man weiß ja nie.

Klon eins steht am Info-Counter, ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Namensschild – es ist Sarah-mit-H. Zwei andere sind bei uns im Catering eingesetzt und die vierte Dame läuft auf dem Stand herum und hat alles im Blick – hoffe ich.

Ich gehe schnell zu Sarah hinüber, murmele ihr ein hektisches „Wenn jemand von der Presse kommt, ich arbeite im Backoffice, hol mich dann bitte, ok?" und will mich gerade verdrücken, als sie mir verschwörerisch zuflüstert:

„Hey, Jack, wir haben uns übrigens heute morgen schon getroffen."

Uh – hab ich was verpasst? Heute morgen? Mein Blick signalisiert die totale Verwirrung – aber nicht lange...

Sie grinst mich an. „Ich saß Dir in der U-Bahn gegenüber."

Shit.

„Oh", sage ich und versuche, die Fassung zu wahren. „Tja, ich ... ich hab gearbeitet – da achte ich nicht so auf die Umgebung ..." und ich merke an ihrem Schmunzeln, dass ich mich in der Kunst des Herausredens immer noch im absoluten Anfängerstadium befinde.

„Klar, versteh ich", sagt sie, zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lächelt. Ein warmes Lächeln. Ich schaue ihr in die Augen, grau, glasklar – und ich sehe nichts, was mich misstrauisch werden lassen müsste.

„Behalt's für Dich, ok?", sage ich und grinse sie an.

„Klar, Jack", antwortet sie ganz cool. „Geht ja auch Niemanden etwas an, oder?" Ein letztes Zuzwinkern und sie fängt an, den Info-Counter einzurichten.

Wow. Ich kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass ich noch keinen Tag hatte, an dem ich zwei Mal geoutet wurde. Nachdenklich kratze ich mir den Kopf und gehe langsam ins Backoffice zurück. Ich brauch jetzt unbedingt ein bisschen Ennis.

Ich zücke mein Mobiltelefon, wähle die Kurzwahltaste „1" und warte. Und warte.

„Hallo ..."

„Hi Ennis ... ich ..."

„...hier ist die Mailbox von Ennis del Mar ..."

SHIT !

„... Ich bin zur Zeit leider nicht zu erreichen, bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht."

PIIIIEEEEP.

Ich lege auf.

Meine Kreativität hat mich ganz spontan verlassen. Was soll ich ihm auch auf die Mailbox sprechen? Ich habe ihm nix zu sagen außer: „Hi, Ennis, schieb Deinen Hintern hier her. Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi und will dich sehen."

Hmmm, ich habe die vage Vermutung, dass das nach den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden noch nicht wirklich gut ankommt. Also heißt es abwarten und Däumchen drehen bis es achtzehn Uhr ist.

Verdammt ...

Ich öffne mein Notebook und versuche, ein bisschen zu arbeiten. Grace hat mir zur Abwechslung mal eine Aufgaben-Liste zukommen lassen, die ich abarbeiten muss. Für das Angebot von Shearmann & Partner braucht sie noch Informationen von mir. Ich lese mir die Punkte durch: eine Kalkulation, einen Zeitplan und eine Vorgehensweise bei der Installation der Software in dem Unternehmen.

Puhhh ...

Das klingt nicht nur nach Arbeit – das IST Arbeit. Ich mag meinen Job – meistens. Aber was ich wirklich mit Innbrunst hasse sind Kalkulationen, Zahlenkolonnen, Tabellen jeder Art. Ich kann sie im Regelfall nicht lesen, geschweige denn verstehen. Sie selbst zu erstellen kommt einer Strafarbeit nach auf die ich im Augenblick keine Lust habe.

Ich maile ihr kurz zurück. „Gehirn gerade außer Betrieb, Infos kommen später – was macht Tim?" und hoffe inständig, dass der Boss niemals nie in unseren eMail-Accounts spioniert.

Und wo ich gerade schon mal online bin, erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich vorhatte, nach Ennis del Mar zu googeln. Ich habe zwar jetzt alle Kontaktdaten – aber neugierig bin ich immer noch.

Mit einem Schlag bis in die Haarspitzen motiviert, huschen meine Finger bienenfleißig über die Tastatur und tippen ein:

„Ennis del Mar, Riverton, Wyoming"

Ungefähr zehntausend Suchergebnisse werden mir angezeigt und ich bin ganz überrascht. Ein gefragter Mann, mein Ennis, denke ich, merke aber schnell, dass viele Seiten auf Webadressen im Ausland verweisen. „del Mar" scheint auch in den spanischsprachigen Ländern keine Seltenheit zu sein.

Ich klicke mich durch einige Seiten durch, bis ich fündig werde. „Riverton-Ranch" in Riverton, Wyoming, betrieben von der Familie del Mar, seit über einhundert Jahren im Familienbesitz. Ein gut gemachtes Flash-Intro – das ich überspringe – und ich bin in der Welt von Ennis del Mar. Allein die Startseite lässt mich schon nach Luft schnappen.

Zwei wunderschöne Blockhäuser, jedes von einer Veranda umgeben, schmiegen sich in einen Wiesenhang, der auf der einen Seite von einem kleinen Wald begrenzt ist und auf der anderen von Stallungen. Weiter hinten im Bild sieht man ausgedehnte Weiden, auf denen Bilderbuchkühe grasen. Eine Enklave, ein Stück heile Welt, das Zeit und Raum ausblendet.

Umrahmt wird das ganze von grauen Bergen, teilweise schneebedeckt, die sich majestätisch aus dem Nichts erheben, eingebettet in tiefgrüne Wälder und darüber ein Himmel, der sich wie ein strahlendblauer Tortendeckel über die Szenerie stülpt. Idyllisch ist das erste, was mir dazu einfällt. Einsam das zweite. Kein Vergleich zu New York. Nicht im Ansatz.

Und ich habe zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass hier Welten aufeinander prallen. Ich weiß nicht, welche Erwartung ich nach kaum zwei Tagen haben soll, welche Vorstellung ich mir gemacht habe. Aber auf einmal bin ich enttäuscht und ... ziemlich ernüchtert.

Ich war die ganze Zeit so gefangen in diesem neuen, wunderbaren Erlebnis, einen Mann getroffen zu haben, der die Erfüllung aller meiner Träume ist, dass ich unbewusst davon ausgegangen bin, dass er nach den zwei Wochen hier in Deutschland mit mir in die USA zurück kommt und in mein Apartment in New York einzieht.

Jetzt habe ich gesehen, wo er wohnt – wie er wohnt. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das aufgeben will. Um keinen Preis der Welt. Und ich würde es nie, nie übers Herz bringen, ihn von dort zu entreißen. Das wäre, als würde man einen Mammutbaum sorgsam ausgraben und tausend Kilometer weiter weg wieder einpflanzen, in ein Loch, das groß genug ist für seine Wurzeln, aber nicht die Erde und Nährstoffe hat, die dieser Baum zum Leben benötigt.

Es erscheint mir nicht richtig und mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es zu früh ist, viel zu früh, überhaupt irgendwie in die Zukunft zu blicken. Er signalisiert mir, die nächsten zwei Wochen zu genießen, das Beste daraus zu machen – aber mein Herz spielt nicht mit. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn nach diesen zwei Wochen nur ein, zwei Mal im Jahr für ein paar einsame Bergficks während meines Urlaubes zu sehen. Das ist nicht mein Wunsch von Partnerschaft und Beziehung – und wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, ist es seiner auch nicht. Also, wie soll das mit uns beiden gehen, wenn es nach den zwei Wochen überhaupt ein „uns" geben sollte?

Wieder schaue ich mir die Bilder auf seiner Webpage an. Er gehört dort genauso hin, wie ich nach New York. Ich bin ein Stadtmensch, ich kenne es gar nicht anders. Ich falle aus meinem Apartment, habe im nächsten Häuserblock mindestens drei Supermärkte, fünf Bars und zwei Diskotheken. Nicht, dass ich dort jemals hingegangen wäre, aber es geht mir um die Option, das „es-könnte-sein-dass-ich-abends-mal-weggehen-will"-Gefühl, das mir eine Freiheit suggeriert, die ich für mein Wohlbefinden brauche.

Und ich dort ... auf dem Land, in der Natur, in der Mitte von Nirgendwo? Das wäre dann vergleichbar, als würde man das World Trade Center nach Riverton verpflanzen. Es wäre eine Attraktion – aber nichts, was alle Beteiligten auf lange Zeit glücklich machen würde.

Scheiße. Ich hab mich jetzt in eine richtig miese Depri-Stimmung reingedacht. Ganz passend.

In diesem Augenblick klingelt mein Handy. Ich schaue auf's Display.

Ennis.

Verdammt.

Ich kann jetzt nicht drangehen. Nicht jetzt ...

Ich merke, wie sich mein Magen zu einem Klumpen zusammenballt und dem wenigen, was ich heute gegessen habe droht, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Mit einem fiesen Kloß im Hals und dem Gefühl zu sterben, drücke ich den Anruf weg. Es tut mir leid, Ennis, es tut mir so leid ...

Himmel !

Gestern David – heute Ennis. Ich hab ja wirklich ein glückliches kleines Händchen ... Was mach ich bloß, was mach ich bloß? Ich möchte gerade am liebsten sterben. Ich fühle mich, als sei ich aus einem drehenden Karussell gesprungen – eben noch voller Euphorie und Taumel, schlage ich gerade mit dem Kopf zuerst am Boden auf.

Ich kenne Ennis doch kaum – gerade mal zwei Tage. Vierundzwanzig Stunden. Eintausendvierhundertundvierzig Minuten – also nichts im Vergleich zu meinem bisherigen Leben. Ein Fliegenschiss, wenn man's genau nimmt ...

Wieso fühle ich mich dann so miserabel? Warum könnte ich allein schon bei dem Gedanken, ihn nicht mehr wiederzusehen, jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen?

Dabei wollte ich mir nur anschauen, wo Ennis lebt und arbeitet. Und jetzt das !

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich könnt kotzen ...

Ich ruf ihn an.

Nein, ich ruf ihn nicht an.

Ich schick ihm eine SMS. Ja, das mach ich.

_Ennis – das mit uns beiden wird nichts. Tut mir leid, Jack._

Ich brech mir beim Schreiben nicht nur fast die Finger – ich brech mir auch mein Herz. Wie furchtbar unpersönlich klingt denn das? Das ... das kann ich nicht machen ... Wir verrückt muss ich sein ...

Oh ... mir ist so schlecht ... Ich möchte hier weg ... in mein Hotelzimmer. In mein Bett. Decke über den Kopf ziehen und die Welt sich selbst überlassen ...

Hotelzimmer ... Bett ... da war noch was ...

SHIT !!!

Er hat seine Sachen in meinem Hotelzimmer !!

Und wir hatten Sex.

Nein – nicht wirklich – wir hatten eine Vorstufe von Sex - ich meine, wir haben uns gemeinsam einen runter geholt und es war grandios und absolut fantastisch ... aber wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Noch nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie auf heute Abend gehofft – aber jetzt?

Ich weiß nicht.

Ich glaub ich kann's nicht ...

Ich mein, ich lass mich ungern ficken, wenn ich weiß, dass das Ende in Sicht ist. Das hab ich noch nie gemacht. Ist eine Prinzipiensache bei mir ... doch mit Ennis, das wär's gewesen – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher...

Aber ich kann's nicht machen ... Was, wenn zu viele Gefühle ins Spiel kommen und wir uns dann danach nicht mehr sehen – oder nur noch selten ...?

Was ist, wenn er mich als Gelegenheit ansieht, mal wieder einen Kerl flach zu legen – und mich dann am Ende sitzen lässt? Ich mein, ich kenn ihn ja kaum ... Die nettesten Menschen haben sich schon als Massenmörder entpuppt. Nicht, dass ich denke, Ennis ist ein Massenmörder ... nein – er doch nicht ! Aber ... andererseits ... man weiß es nicht ...

Ich sollte das ganze stoppen, hier und heute ...

Ich ruf ihn doch an.

Ich sag ihm das.

Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Was heißt überhaupt „Ende" – es hat ja noch gar nicht richtig angefangen, oder? Oder ... doch?

Ich warte noch zehn Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde. Eben ist er nicht dran gegangen – und auf die Mailbox will ich nicht sprechen. Ich geb ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit ... und mir auch ...

Was für eine gottverdammt unbefriedigende Situation !

* * *

Dieses ganze Nachdenken hat mich völlig kirre gemacht. Ich brauch einen Kaffee. Oder eine Massage. Einen Kaffee und eine Massage. Ich bin schließlich der Boss hier – ich darf beides haben, oder? Dazu müsste ich nur aufstehen und Estelle suchen.

Aufstehen ... rausgehen ... unter Leute gehen ... Shit – das geht im Augenblick gar nicht. Ich bin so müde. Moment, hab ich Estelles Nummer gestern nicht gespeichert?

Ja, doch. Hier. ESTELLE – ich hab ihr sogar eine Kurzwahltaste gegönnt. Für Notfälle während der Messe. Ich brauch gar nicht lange nachdenken – ich habe einen Notfall. ICH bin der Notfall.

„Hóla, Hello und Guten Tag?"

„Oh ... Estelle?"

„Ja."

„Hier ... hier ist Jack."

„Jack? Welcher Jack?"

„Jack Twist. Der von gestern und heute. Der mit der Massage. Der aus New York. Der, der Deine Rechnung zur Freigabe in die Buchhaltung gibt."

„Ahhhhh – der Jack. Öhm – wieso rufst du an? Ich stehe zehn Meter neben dem Backoffice. Komm doch einfach raus, wenn ..."

„ESTELLE. Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich das auch getan. Könntest du BITTE keine weiteren Fragen stellen und einfach mal die kalkulierten zehn Schritte gehen und zu mir kommen?"

„Na klar, Boss. Bin gleich da. Siehst Du? ... Schritt Nummer zehn – und ich steh direkt vor Dir."

Und da ist sie. In der Tat. Grinsend, enervierend gut gelaunt und voller Tatendrang ...

Wir beide schalten unsere Telefone aus. Es ist mir schon ein wenig peinlich so bequem zu sein ... aber man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts, oder?

Sie schaut mich an und ihr Lächeln weicht einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, der mir wirklich, wirklich gut tut ... Ich schau schnell noch ein bisschen leidender – wer weiß ... vielleicht hilft es ja. Ich habe mal gehört, dass Frauen ein weiches Herz haben, wenn sie leidenden Männern gegenüber stehen ... Es wird Zeit, dieses Gerücht auf Stichhaltigkeit zu überprüfen.

„Jack", sagt Estelle zögernd. „Ich hoffe, Du kürzt mir meine Rechnung nicht, wenn ich das sage – aber Du siehst Scheiße aus. Was ist denn zwischen eben und jetzt passiert?"

Weiches Herz ...? Das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt – aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden ...

„Uhm ... Ich ... ich hab schlechte Nachrichten bekommen ... also ... ich fühl mich gerade nicht besonders, darum wollte ich Dich fragen ... Kaffee ? ... Massage ...?"

Sie starrt mich an. „Was? Boss hin oder her – aber findest Du das nicht ein bisschen ... machohaft?"

Machohaft? Ich? Nie im Leben ! Ich ...

„Kaffee ...", führt Estelle aus, ohne mir den Hauch einer Chance zur Selbstverteidigung zu geben, „Kaffee steht da, Jack. Keine fünf Schritte von Dir weg in der Küchenzeile. Die Maschine ist selbsterklärend – das sollte auch ein Mann hinbekommen. Und was die Massage angeht ..." Sie beugt sich verschwörerisch zu mir und flüstert mir ins Ohr: „... ich hab gestern hier ein äußerst attraktives, groß gewachsenes und überaus athletisches Exemplar von Mann gesehen mit braunen Augen, die einem das Herz zerschmelzen. Hätte ich nur den HAUCH einer Ahnung gehabt, dass der Mann an mir interessiert ist, hätte ich meinen Job gekündigt und wäre unter die Stalker gegangen. Aber Jack ... soll ich Dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Der Mann steht nicht auf Frauen. Neeeiiiin ... Ich hatte gestern die vage Vermutung, er sei an Dir interessiert. Versuchs doch mal bei dem – ich wette, er ist nur zu bereit, Dir die Steifheit aus dem Körper zu massieren."

Und mit einem Lachen, das ich locker als frech bezeichnen würde, klopft sie mir auf die Schulter – und lässt mich sitzen.

Danke. Soviel zu dem Gerücht über Frauen und leidende Männer. Wenn ich wüsste, in welcher Zeitung ich das gelesen hätte, würde ich einen Leserbrief schreiben. Noch vor dem Kaffee kochen und der Massage von ... Shit ...

Auf die Massage muss ich dann wohl erst mal verzichten, denn wenn ich gleich Ennis anrufe, um ich ihm zu sagen, dass ... na ja ... dann kann ich das mit der Massage auch vergessen. Und wie ich mich kenne, ist mir danach auch nicht mehr nach irgendeiner Aktion, die viel Körperkontakt verlangt ...

Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht – und mir geht es kein Stück besser als vorher.

Ich schau auf die Uhr. Fünfzehn Uhr – noch drei Stunden bis Ennis kommt. Drei Stunden – und mein Herz schlägt allein nur bei dem Gedanken daran Purzelbäume. Hallo ... Hallo? Hast Du mitbekommen, was ich vorhabe? Drei Stunden – und mein Bauch kribbelt voller Vorfreude ...

Verdammt noch mal ! Nicht mal auf den eigenen Körper ist Verlass ... Kaffee – ich brauch Kaffee.

Mühsam erhebe ich mich von meinem Stuhl. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin in den letzten zwei Stunden um Jahre gealtert ...

Ich schaff's tatsächlich, mir einen Kaffee zu kochen. Nicht dass ich daran gezweifelt hatte – ich mach das zu Hause schließlich auch – aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich genügend Kraft sammeln kann, um die Kaffeedose zu heben, den Löffel einzutauchen ... Na ja ...

Ich schnapp mir die Kaffeetasse und geh zu meinem Stuhl zurück, klappe mein Notebook wieder auf und starre auf Ennis' Homepage.

Heile Welt.

So viele Farben.

Und diese Berge im Hintergrund – ich hab so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Majestätisch. Unerreicht.

Ich komme zwar viel rum, aber wirklich viel sehe ich nicht, wenn ich in fremden Ländern bin. Meistens bin ich nur in den Großstädten und Zeit zum Sightseeing hab ich da nicht ...

Es ist schön, dort, wo Ennis wohnt. Leben wie in einem Fotoband ...

New York ist auch schön ... aber so anders.

Grundverschieden. Nicht zu vergleichen ...

Ich angele mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und will gerade Ennis' Nummer wählen, als Sarah-mit-h ins Backoffice kommt.

„Hey, Jack. Am Info-Counter ist jemand für Dich?"

Oh nein ...

„Wer denn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Hast Du nicht gefragt und Dir keine Visitenkarte geben lassen?"

„N...nein, sollte ich das? Ich wusste nicht ..."

Müde seufze ich auf. Ist doch immer das gleiche ...

„Ja, Sarah. Das haben wir in der Einweisung doch deutlich gesagt. Freundlich nach dem Namen fragen und Visitenkarte geben lassen. Zuvorkommend darauf hinweisen, dass Du nach einem freien Ansprechpartner fragst – und wenn ich dann Zeit habe und weiß, wer mich sprechen will, dann komme ich ..."

Sie nickt betreten und mein rüder Tonfall tut mir schon fast wieder leid – aber verdammt, ich hab im Augenblick einfach andere Sorgen ...

Ich stehe auf und klopf ihr beruhigend auf die Schultern.

„Denk beim nächsten Mal einfach dran, ok?"

Sie nickt und gemeinsam gehen wir zur Tür hinaus. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt so fertig, dass ich gar nicht auf meine Umwelt achte, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran denke, dass ich Ennis anrufen muss, um ihm zu sagen ... und ich will es nicht – ich kann es nicht ...

Und so, wie es aussieht, ist es dazu jetzt eh zu spät ...

Als ich meinen Kopf hebe, um mich der Person am Info-Counter vorzustellen, schaue ich in tiefbraune Augen.

Schokoladenzart ...

Sie blicken mich an. Unsicher aber voller glitzernder Freude und ... einem Hauch von ... Lust? ... Ohh ja, ... Lust !

Mein Körper vibriert, mein Herz puckert, mein Magen spielt verrückt – und in dieser Millisekunde weiß ich, ich bin verloren.

Hoffnungslos verloren ...

„Hallo Ennis", krächze ich und hab ein Déjà-vu. Hatten wir das nicht gestern schon?

„Hallo Jack – ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"

Doch ... Nein ... NEIN ... Du bist gerade zur richtigen Zeit gekommen – bevor ich Dir den Laufpass gegeben und mein Leben in ein Höllenloch verwandelt habe. Rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass ich den sexiest man alive ins Hotel zurück schicke, um seine Sachen abzuholen. Du störst nicht ... neinneinnein ...

„Nein, Ennis, Du störst nicht", sage ich leise und schaue ihn an. Unsicher, weil ich einfach nicht weiß, wie ich jetzt weiter machen soll.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Jack", fragt er mich in dem Moment doch tatsächlich und schaut mich prüfend an. Sehe ich Besorgnis in seinem Blick? Oh, oh ... damit habe ich eben schon meine Erfahrung gemacht ...

„J...ja ... alles ... uh ... alles in Ordnung", versuche ich ihm zu versichern und sehe an seinen Augen, dass ich damit keinen Erfolg habe. Shit ...

„Hmm, Jack ... wenn Du jetzt schon von hier weg kannst – ich hab uns einen Tisch bestellt in einem Restaurant an dem See, von dem ich Dir ein Bild geschickt habe. Wenn Du willst, lass uns gehen ..."

Fragend schaut er mich an und ich kann's echt nicht glauben ... Er hat was gemacht? Einen Tisch bestellt ... Er hat sich Gedanken gemacht, wo wir heute Abend essen – wann wir essen ... DASS wir überhaupt was essen ... Ich muss mich nicht drum kümmern ... Wow ... ich weiß nicht, wann ich dass das letzte Mal hatte ... Das ist bestimmt schon drei Jahre her ... mindestens ...

Und in dem Moment kommt mir ein Gedanke. Ich schaue ihn an, Augenbraue hochgezogen, ein leichtes Grinsen um die Mundwinkel ...

„Hey, Ennis", sage ich mit weicher Stimme und kann mir einen neckenden Unterton nicht verkneifen. „Soll das heißen ... uhm ... soll das heißen wir beide haben ein Date?"

Ennis läuft knallrot an und ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich ihn liebevoll an der Schulter in Richtung Backoffice dirigiere, um meine Sachen zu holen.

„Tja ... ich weiß nicht ... also ... wenn man's genau nimmt ... das letzte Mal ist bei mir schon so lange her ... aber ja ... ja – ich schätze, es ist wohl ein Date", stammelt Ennis und grinst mich verlegen an, als wir das Backoffice betreten und ich kann einfach nicht anders ...

Er ist Schuld ... es ist seine Stimme, sein Geruch, seine Augen, sein freundliches Wesen, die Art, wie sich sein Körper unter meinen Händen anfühlt ... ich muss ihn küssen – ich muss einfach...

Trotz aller Bedenken. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er aus Wyoming kommt und ich in News York lebe, trotz aller meiner Befürchtungen von sporadischen Bergficks und monatelangem Siechtum wenn wir uns nicht sehen. Trotz des Risikos, dass er ein verkappter Massenmörder sein könnte – mit Freude würde ich mich in sein Messer werfen – denn er ist so unwiderstehlich ... männlich ... sexy ... gutaussehend ... zärtlich ... ohhhh ...

Seine Zunge in meinem Mund, seine Zähne, die an meinen Lippen knabbern ... ich sterbe ... ich sterbe ... Er soll nie wieder aufhören – nie wieder ...

Wir lösen uns dann doch irgendwann. Als der Druck in unseren Hosen zu groß wird und Ennis' Hand unter mein Hemd wandert, war der Punkt erreicht, wo uns unsere sexgefluteten Gehirne in einem letzten Akt der Barmherzigkeit das Signal gaben JETZT aufzuhören, weil es sonst kein Aufhören mehr geben kann.

Schwer atmend stehen wir voreinander und ich kann es nicht fassen, welche Emotionen Ennis in mir auslöst. Kaum spüre ich seinen Körper nicht mehr, habe ich das Gefühl einer furchtbaren Verlassenheit – als würde mir etwas Lebenswichtiges fehlen ...

Ich hab das noch nie zuvor erlebt – und im Augenblick macht es mir mehr denn je Angst, denn ich weiß wo er wohnt ... wie er wohnt – und ich weiß, wo ich lebe. Und ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir unsere beiden Welten zu einer verknüpfen können – und ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob er das überhaupt will, ob er überhaupt so weit denkt ...

Wir kennen uns nicht lange genug, als das ich das Thema direkt anschneiden würde. Ich weiß, ich müsste es tun – aber ich kann es nicht.

Und so verlassen wir schweigend nebeneinander die Messehalle, nachdem ich allen Mitarbeitern – und Estelle, deren Rechnung ich drei Monate liegen lassen werde – letzte Anweisungen für den heutigen Tag und morgen früh gegeben habe.

Schweigend steigen wir in die U-Bahn, schweigend fahren wir zu dem See, der Maschsee heißt, so viel haben wir in der Zwischenzeit immerhin herausbekommen.

Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, wird das Schweigen unangenehmer und ich weiß, dass ich dagegen was tun kann – etwas tun muss.

Ich sehe es an Ennis Blick, der von fragend zu unsicher wechselt und in den letzten Minuten spüre ich, wie er sich verschließt – und ich kann ihn verstehen.

Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht – aber in den vierundzwanzig Stunden, die wir uns kennen, dürfte ihm klar geworden sein, dass ich eines nicht bin: unkommunikativ.

Im Flugzeug hat er mich eine „Sendestation" genannt und das bringt es wohl gut auf den Punkt. Ich trage mein Herz auf der Zunge, ich rede, wie mir der Schnabel gewachsen ist. Und wenn ich länger als fünf Minuten schweige, ist die Welt um mich herum zusammen gebrochen – oder ich bin krank.

Dass ich nicht krank bin ist offensichtlich – also wird auch Ennis sich denken können, dass ich an irgendetwas zu knabbern habe, was mir die Sprache verschlagen hat. Und ich vermute mal, dass er logisch weiter denkt, dass alles, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt auch den Weg über die Stimmbänder nach draußen findet und von mir artikuliert wird – es sei denn, das Problem hängt mit ihm zusammen.

Und hier beißt sich die Katze in den Schwanz ...

Da ich nicht weiß, WAS ich ihm sagen soll, KANN ich das Gespräch nicht anfangen. Wie soll ich ihm etwas klar machen, was für mich selbst so unverständlich ist.

Wie ihm erklären, dass mein Herz ihm zufliegt und mein Verstand davon rennen will ?

Ich habe noch keine Lösung als wir aus der U-Bahn aussteigen und ans Tageslicht kommen. Wir überqueren eine Straße, gehen ein paar Meter weiter – und ich stehe mitten in der Stadt an einem riesigen See.

Warme Frühlingsluft umfängt uns, ein leicht modriger Geruch weht vom See herüber, auf dem Segelboote fahren, ein Ausflugsdampfer gerade mit einem dumpfen Hupen den Steg verlässt und an dessen Ufer sich Enten tummeln, die von Spaziergängern gefüttert werden.

Und ... ich sehe Palmen ... tatsächlich !

Lächelnd drehe ich mich zu Ennis, der mich still ansieht. „Da kommen die Palmen her. Und ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo Du heute morgen gewesen bist", sage ich leise und sein fragend-unsicherer Blick bricht mir das Herz.

Ich muss mit ihm reden, wenn ich nicht alles zerstören will, das wird mir in diesem Augenblick klar. Ich kenne Ennis auch noch nicht gut – aber ich glaube verstanden zu haben, dass er sich in den letzten zwei Tagen weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und viel von sich Preis gegeben hat. Mehr als sonst. Und ich ahne, dass er mir einen unendlich großen Vertrauensvorschub gewährt hat – aus Gründen, die ich nur raten kann. Aber er ist kein Mensch, der sich jedem, den er neu kennen lernt, offenbart. Er ist niemand, der sofort Zutrauen fasst. Und ich muss sehr aufpassen, dass ich sein Zutrauen nicht ausnutze, dass ich ihn nicht verletze - das begreife ich in diesem Moment.

Behutsam lege ich ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und spüre, wie er unter meiner Berührung verkrampft. Und meine Vermutung bestätigt sich. Er ist wachsam geworden.

„Komm, Ennis", sage ich sanft. „Lass uns vorne ans Wasser setzen."

Wir gehen zu einer der Bänke, die direkt an der Kaimauer stehen und setzen uns. Da es mittlerweile kühl geworden ist und die Sonne schon schräg am Himmel steht, sind wir hier alleine und das entspannt mich ein wenig.

Ich will gerade anfangen, ihm mein Gedankenchaos zu erläutern, als mein Telefon klingelt.

* * *

Entschuldigend sehe ich Ennis an, der mir zunickt und mir das ok gibt und ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen, nehme ich den Anruf an.

„Jack Twist?"

„Ach herrje. So förmlich?"

„Grace ..."

„Live und in Farbe, Herzchen. Störe ich?", fragt sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und am liebsten würde ich ihr ins Gesicht knallen, dass sie gerade dabei ist, meine Zukunft zu ruinieren, da ich Ennis weitere wertvolle Minuten gebe, in denen er sich fragen kann, was für ein Windhund ich bin und in denen er vielleicht zu dem Schluss kommt, dass er sicherer dran ist ohne eine schweigende Quatschbacke wie mich.

Aber erstens kann ich das Grace nicht antun, zweitens sitzt Ennis direkt neben mir und drittens höre ich an Grace's Stimme, dass sie in Plauderstimmung ist – und in diesem Fall würde sie jede Abweisung meinerseits mit einem sorglosen Lachen abtun.

Seufzend antworte ich ihr also: „Nein, Du störst nicht."

„Achachach ... lüg mich nicht an Sunnyboy ... Hab ich Dich in flagranti erwischt? AM HELLLICHTEN TAG? Jack ... Jack Twist ... tststs ..."

So, und jetzt ist dann doch recht schnell der Punkt erreicht, wo ich zwischen mich und Ennis einen leichten Sicherheitsabstand bringen muss. Ich nicke ihm nochmals kurz zu, forme mit meinen Lippen die Worte „Grace" und „Job", gebe ihm zu verstehen, dass ich gleich zurück bin – und hoffe, dass er dann immer noch da sitzt ...

Ich gehe ein paar Schritte, bis ich außer Hörweite bin und dann lege ich los.

„Grace, verdammt noch mal. NEIN – nicht in flagranti ... ich wünschte ich würde ... ich wünschte ich könnte und hätte ... aber ich habe hier meinen beschissenen Job und einen HAUFEN anderer Probleme, also komm mir nicht mit Sachen, die so bar jeder Realität sind, dass es schon weh tut nur allein daran zu denken und ..."

„Na, hopsala, Jack – haben wir schlechte Laune? Gehen die Hormone mit uns durch?", unterbricht sie mich und ich schwör's, ich HÖRE ihr Grinsen – und ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder vor Frust mit dem Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Palme rennen soll. Bevor ich mich entscheiden kann, fährt sie auch schon fort.

„Jack, so schlimm kann das doch alles gar nicht sein. Wir haben doch erst vor wenigen Stunden telefoniert. Was ist passiert, dass die Welt in der Zeit aufgehört hat, sich zu drehen?"

Die Besorgnis, die ich in ihrer Stimme höre ist echt – und ich muss gestehen, ich bin in dem Moment so dankbar, eine Freundin – eine echte, wirkliche Freundin – zu haben, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen und ich ein leises gurgelndes Geräusch nicht unterdrücken kann. Und ohne zu überlegen, schießt mein ganzes Elend aus mir heraus und ich offenbare ihr mein Innerstes.

„Grace ...", presse ich heraus und muss mich sehr anstrengen, nicht laut loszuheulen. Wie peinlich ... Was ist aus mir geworden? Innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden bin ich von einem latent oberflächlichen „Hans Dampf in allen Gassen" zu einem rührseligen Etwas geworden, das mit sich und der Welt nicht klar kommt bei dem Gedanken einen Mann nie wieder zu sehen, der gerade einmal zwei Tage sein Leben angereichert hat.

Und Grace scheint – wieder einmal – zu spüren, was in mir vorgeht. „Shhh", sagt sie leise und spricht zu mir wie mit einem kleinen Kind und ganz ehrlich ... so fühle ich mich gerade auch. Völlig hilflos, bar jeder Erfahrung, wie ich mit einer solchen Situation umgehen soll.

„Komm, sag mir was ist. Du weißt, ich kann viel vertragen und mir alles anhören – es sei denn, Du hast beschlossen, Dich in eine Frau zu verlieben. So einen Unsinn kann ich nicht ertragen – also überleg GENAU, was Du mir gleich erzählst, Herzchen", sagt sie und kichert hemmungslos.

Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das macht – aber ihre gute Laune auch in solchen Situationen ist nie anmaßend oder unangebracht ... Es ist einfach Grace – und wirklich ... sie ist ein Unikat. Das beste, was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte. Mir ist nämlich urplötzlich gar nicht mehr zum Heulen zumute, weil ich froh bin, dass ich ihr nicht die schlimmste aller Nachrichten übermitteln muss – sondern vielleicht nur noch die zweitschlimmste ...

„Grace", fange ich also noch mal an. „Es ist alles so furchtbar."

„Alles?"

„Nein, nicht ALLES ... aber alles, was mich im Augenblick beschäftigt..."

„Oh ... hat der Cowboy soooo schnell an Reiz verloren?"

„Nein ... nein ... natürlich nicht ... ich mein – Grace, wenn Du ihn nur sehen könntest ..."

„Gott, Honey, hör mir auf. Führ's nicht weiter aus. Ich hab noch nicht gefrühstückt und mein Mittagessen ist auch ausgefallen. Du provozierst einen Schwächeanfall. Denk immer dran, ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste – und wie Du weißt, kann ich mir körperliche Defizite momentan nicht erlauben ... Noch hab ich ein Date ..."

„Oh", sage ich und fühl mich ganz schlecht, weil ich sie noch nicht nach Tim gefragt habe. „Was gibt's neues von Tim?"

Sie lacht leise auf. „Netter Versuch, Süßer ... lenk nicht ab, wir waren bei Dir stehen geblieben. Meine Geheimnisse vertraue ich Dir DANACH an. Und wenn Du mir nicht augenblicklich sagst, was los ist, schwöre ich Dir, bleiben meine Lippen versiegelt."

Das glaube ich ihr zwar nicht, weil sie mindestens genauso mitteilungsbedürftig ist wie ich – aber ich tue so, als wäre die Androhung Einschüchterung genug, weil ich weiß, dass es sie freut, wenn sie kleine Teilsiege erringen kann.

„Also gut", seufze ich auf. „Grace, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Da ist Ennis – ein unglaublich umwerfender ... ok, den Punkt kann ich überspringen, das hab ich schon erzählt. Grace, ich hatte heute nichts zu tu... – ein bisschen Zeit und hab im Internet gesurft. Ich wollte wissen, wo er wohnt. In Wyoming, Grace. Auf einer wunderschönen Ranch, umgeben von Bergen und Wäldern. Ein Idyll, ein Paradies, ein Himmel auf ..."

„Und was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?", unterbricht sie mich ungläubig. „Das klingt doch alles wunderbar ..."

„Wunderbar. ... Wunderbar? Grace ! ... Ich komme aus New York. Einer Mega-City und er kommt aus dem tiefsten, ländlichsten Teil Amerikas. Wie soll denn das gehen? Ich kann ihn wohl kaum bitten, sein kleines Paradies aufzugeben, wenn ich allein bei dem Gedanken, aus New York wegzugehen schon Magenschmerzen bekomme und ..."

„Ach. Aha. ... Soso."

„Was .. was soll das heißen, Grace?" Sie schweigt. Wie ungewöhnlich ...

„Grace? Bist Du noch dran?"

„Ja, ich bin noch dran."

„Warum sagst Du nichts?"

„Weil ich mich gerade sammeln muss."

„Was muss Du?"

„SAMMELN, Jack, ich muss mich SAMMELN. Meine Gedanken sortieren – etwas, was Du ab und an auch mal tun solltest ..."

„Warum? Ich meine ... äh ..."

„Siehst Du? Deswegen. Erst SAMMELN, dann STAMMELN. Hör mal, Sunnyboy. Du weißt, ich liebe Dich. Du bist ein Zuckerschnütchen – zum Anbeißen zu schade. Aber manchmal, Honey ... MANCHMAL bist Du der größte Trottel der Nation."

„Was? Grace ..."

„Ne, ne, ne ... Fang mir nicht an von wegen Du bist der Boss und wie könne ich es wagen so mit Dir zu reden – Du weißt, dass mich das sowieso nicht beeindruckt, oder ?"

Ich lache. „Grace, ich weiß, was Du weißt – der heimliche Herrscher bei Newsome's Technologies bist Du – und Du weißt, ich füge mich der internen Rangordnung klaglos. Rede weiter ... bitte."

„Was ich Dich fragen will, Zuckerpüppchen ... Ist dieser Mann etwas besonderes?"

„Ja."

„Hast Du so etwas wie mit ihm vorher schon einmal erlebt?"

„Nein."

„Glaubst Du, die wirst das unverschämte Glück haben, dass Dir so etwas ein zweites Mal im Leben passiert?"

„N...nein – vermutlich nicht."

„DEFINITIV nicht. Es gibt Milliarden von Menschen, denen passiert nicht einmal das, Jack. Du bist sehr privilegiert – Du hast den Sechser im Lotto gewonnen und willst den Tippschein zerreißen. Wie kann man so dämlich sein?"

„Ja, schon, aber ..."

„KEIN aber ! Wenn Du mir sagen würdest, Du hast das Gefühl, ihr passt nicht zusammen, Eure Erwartungen in sexueller Hinsicht differieren oder Du würdest mir erzählen, er würde dich betrügen, dann mein Lieber wäre ich die erste, die Dir raten würde, die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Aber das ist es ja nicht. Du kneifst den Schwanz ein, weil ihr ein paar Kilometer auseinander wohnt und Du GLAUBST, dass Du NIEMALS aus New York weg kannst. Das sind Banalitäten, über die Du Dir Gedanken machst, Jack. Schon mal was von Kompromissen gehört?"

„Ja ... schon ... aber wie soll das aussehen?"

„Keine Ahnung ! Das geht niemanden etwas an außer Euch beide. Das müsst Ihr miteinander ausdiskutieren. Dazu müsst Ihr die Dinge ansprechen. DU musst sie ansprechen, denn DICH belastet es ja so sehr, dass Du das beste Ding Deines Lebens aufgeben willst."

„Ja, Grace. Du hast ja Recht – soweit war ich ja auch schon ... Aber Himmel, ich kenn ihn gerade mal zwei Tage. Wie weit soll ich mich denn aus dem Fenster lehnen, ohne mich lächerlich zu machen?"

„Jack, Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst nur an Deinen eigenen Stolz denken ! Was ist mit SEINEM? Und abgesehen davon – diese permanente Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen wegen ein paar ernster, echter und wahrer Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen – diese Angst kann auch nur von Euch Männern kommen. Ich persönlich finde ja, dass das Zeitalter der Emanzipation auch die Männer umfassen müsste, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Was du sagst ist so albern, Jack. Überleg doch mal – ihr habt schon zwei Nächte zusammen verbracht und ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr nicht nur Poker gespielt habt ..."

„N...nein ..."

„Na, ha ... das wusste ich doch ... Jack, sieh es realistisch. Ihr durchlauft gerade eine Beziehung im Zeitraffer und seid längst über den Punkt der vorsichtigen Annäherung hinweg gekommen. Wenn ihr euch nicht komplett zerstören und die nächsten Tage genießen wollt, dann spiel mit offenen Karten. Mehr als dass er sich als komplettes Arschloch herausstellt, kann Dir nicht passieren ..."

Verdammt. Sie hat so Recht ... So wie sie es sagt, klingt es so einleuchtend, logisch ... und überhaupt gar nicht mehr so verworren und schlimm, wie ich mir das vorhin ausgemalt habe...

Ich seufze tief auf. „Shit ..."

„Honey, Du brauchst es mir nicht sagen, ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe – hab ich Recht?" Sie lacht.

„Ja", stimme ich ihr – zähneknirschend – zu und muss schmunzeln. Sie hat so eine herrlich unverblümte Art die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen ...

„Grace...", frage ich zögernd. „Du ... du meinst also, dass ich offen und direkt auf ihn zugehen soll? Was ... was, wenn ich ihn damit erschrecke? Wenn er noch nicht so weit ist?"

„Sei taktvoll, Jack – höre auf Deinen Bauch ... und höre ihm zu. Manchmal spricht ein Schweigen auch eine sehr deutliche Sprache, das ist eine Tatsache, mit der Menschen wie Du und ich oft ein Problem haben ... aber, Jack, vertrau auf dein Gefühl. ER hat schließlich auch mit Dir die Nacht verbracht – das hätte er nicht tun müssen, oder?"

„Nein, sicher nicht ..."

„Siehst Du. Hey, Du bekommst das schon hin ... Nur Mut, alter Junge... Komm, ich bau Dich noch ganz kurz auf. Soll ich Dir sagen, was mit Tim ist?"

„Ja, sicher ! Du weißt, ich will es wissen ..."

„Gut – weil Liebelein, wenn das mit Tim und mir was ernsteres wird, ist das einzig und allein Dein Verdienst."

„Was? Wieso das?"

„Weil ich Deinem Rat gefolgt bin. Ich hab ihm ein aktuelles Foto geschickt, meinen umwerfenden Charme spielen lassen – und was glaubst du, was kam zurück?"

„Keine Ahnung, Grace, sag's mir ..."

Sie lacht herzhaft auf und sekundenlang höre ich sie nur nach Luftschnappen, als sie schließlich keuchend sagt: „Jack, du ahnst es nicht ... ich hab ... ich hab zehn Minuten später SEIN aktuelles Foto erhalten ..." Wieder schüttelt sie ein Lachkrampf und ich kann mir nicht helfen – es ist so ansteckend, dass ich mitlache, bevor ich sie frage, was daran jetzt überhaupt so lustig war.

„Jaaaaack, stell Dir vor – er sieht immer noch so aus wie Du in alt, PLUS zwanzig Kilo mehr – ist das nicht großartig?" Sie seufzt zufrieden auf und ich lache leise.

„Grace, das IST großartig ... Dann kannst du ja jetzt stressfrei Eurem „Blind-Date" entgegensehen."

„Oh ja, Honey. Das kann ich – und das werde ich. So, und ich schlage vor, Du kümmerst Dich jetzt um Deinen Cowboy und ich tue so, als würde ich weiter arbeiten. Der Alte ist immer noch krank und hier ist es relativ ruhig ... Ich schieb jetzt noch ein paar Stunden eine ruhige Kugel und dann geh ich nach Hause, esse ohne schlechtes Gewissen eine halbe Tüte Chips und dann geh ich schlafen. Klingt nach einem guten Plan, oder?"

„In der Tat. Also gut, Grace. Ich tue mein bestes. Drück mir die Daumen, ja? Bis morgen !"

„Bis morgen, Sweetheart – und vergiss nicht, du bist ein ganz wunderbarer Mann und wenn er das nicht so sieht, hat er dich nicht verdient !"

Nachdem die Verbindung unterbrochen ist, bleibe ich noch kurz stehen und schaue auf den See. Die Sonne steht mittlerweile schräg und wirft ein wunderschönes Licht auf das Wasser, das glitzert, als würden Milliarden Diamanten auf der Oberfläche schwimmen.

Ich versuche, mich zu sammeln, so wie Grace es mir empfohlen hat. Ich versuche, meine Gefühle zu sortieren und eigentlich geht es nur um die alles entscheidende Frage: will ich hier und heute, in diesem Moment, mein Schicksal entscheiden, denn so pathetisch wie es sich anhört ist es auch: tief in meinem Innersten WEISS ich, dass Ennis mein Schicksal ist. Die Frage ist, habe ich den Mut, das zu akzeptieren – mit allem, was dazu gehört ? Könnte ich es ertragen, von ihm eine Absage zu bekommen? Nein – es würde mich zerreißen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich davon jemals wieder erholen würde ...

Ist die Angst es Wert, die Dinge jetzt schleifen zu lassen – zu riskieren, dass er eventuell kalte Füße bekommt? Könnte ich die kommenden zwei Wochen unbeschwert mit ihm verbringen und ihn kennen lernen, mein Herz an ihn verlieren – ohne zu wissen, wie es danach weiter geht?

Ich brauche nicht lange nach einer Antwort suchen ... Nein, ich könnte es nicht.

Also, bleibt mir nur der direkte Weg, so wie Grace es vorgeschlagen hat. Ich habe das noch nie getan ... musste es noch nie tun. Mir war noch nie zuvor jemand so wichtig, wie Ennis es in der kurzen Zeit geworden ist. Ich habe furchtbare Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache, dass er mich nicht versteht. Auch wenn Grace sagt, dass mein Verhalten typisch männlich ist, so bleibt doch die Tatsache im Raum stehen, dass ich mich seelisch gleich vor einem fast wildfremden Mann entblättern werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nur so sehe – aber für mich ist das ein riesiger Schritt aus meiner Deckung heraus. Ich werde mich offenbaren und mich vollständig in seine Hände begeben – und das ist kein Gefühl, was mir angenehm ist, obwohl ich verstehe, dass ich es tun muss ...

Und ich werde es tun ... er ist es wert – und ich will, nein, ich MUSS wissen, woran ich bin ...

Ich seufze tief auf und will mich gerade umdrehen und zu ihm gehen, als ich seine Nähe dicht hinter meinem Rücken spüre.

Wir berühren uns nicht. Wir sehen uns nicht an. Wir schauen beide auf den See und ich fühle seinen ruhigen Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich sehne mich danach, dass er mich umarmt. Ich will mich fallen lassen, von ihm gehalten werden ...

„Bist Du ... hast Du Zweifel, Jack?", fragt er mich schließlich leise, fast unhörbar und ich habe das Gefühl, mir bleibt das Herz stehen ... Er hat es gespürt. Er hat genau gespürt, was in mir vorgeht. Und mit einem Mal bin ich mir sicher. So sicher, wie ich mir noch nie in meinem Leben war.

„Nein, Ennis", flüstere ich. „Jetzt nicht mehr."

Er kommt einen Schritt näher und sein Oberkörper streicht meinen Rücken – zart und zögerlich.

„Was hat Dich umgestimmt", fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

Ich lehne mich an ihn, vorsichtig testend. „Du", sage ich leise. „Du hast mich umgestimmt und Grace hat mir gerade geholfen, das zu sehen."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe ihm in die Augen, versuche, in meinen Blick alle Gefühle zu legen, die ich für ihn habe. Ich sehe, wie sich seine Augen verdunkeln und mich ansehen, mich liebkosen ... und er schlingt seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und legt sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

Zärtlich wiegt er mich sacht hin und her und so stehen wir eine lange Zeit, an einem verlassenen Ufer in einer wildfremden Stadt, einem unbekannten Land mitten in Europa, fern der Heimat – und haben uns gefunden.

Wir haben uns gefunden ...

Wir schmiegen uns aneinander, versunken in dem Wunder unserer Zusammengehörigkeit und ich höre, wir er mir leise ins Ohr flüstert: „Ich bin so froh ... ich hatte gedacht..."

Ich drehe mich vorsichtig in seinen Armen und lege ihm meinen Finger auf die Lippen. „Shhh", wispere ich. „Es ist ok ... es ist alles ok. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte kurzzeitig ... ich ... ich habe keine Lösung, wie es nach den zwei Wochen weiter gehen soll und das macht mir Angst. Aber egal, was kommt, lass mich nicht wieder los ... Bitte ..."

Er schaut mich kurz an und dann legt er seine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf und zieht mein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Ich umarme ihn und wir halten uns einfach nur fest, spüren, wie unsere Herzen schlagen und hören das Leben durch unsere Adern vibrieren.

Mich durchströmt ein Gefühl von totalem Frieden und ich habe nur noch einen Wunsch. Vorsichtig hebe ich den Kopf, schaue mich um, ob uns jemand sieht, doch das Ufer und die Promenade sind menschenleer.

Ich umfasse seinen Kopf sanft mit meinen Händen, schließe meine Augen und presse meine Lippen auf seine. Fest und verheißungsvoll – ein Gelübde.

„Ennis", hauche ich in meinen Kuss. „Lass uns gehen. Wir können später essen. Ich ... ich will nach Hause..."

Er schaut mich an, presst mich noch einmal an seinen Körper und nickt. „In Ordnung", sagt er mir rauer Stimme. Wir lächeln uns an, schauen ein letztes Mal auf den See und gehen wortlos nebeneinander her zur U-Bahn, um zum Hotel zurück zu fahren.

Dieses Mal ist unser Schweigen einträchtig - klangvoller als jedes gesprochene Wort. Es ist ein Versprechen.

* * *

**21. März 2001, irgendwann am Abend, Hotelzimmer**

Ich liege auf ihm.

Seine Haut, heiß und weich – und so zart, so süß ...

Sein Atem geht stoßweise. Ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut. Salzig ... erregend. Meine Zunge findet den Weg von alleine. Überall ... ihn schmecken ... knabbern ... lecken ...

Seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Gesicht trägt den Ausdruck der puren Verzückung.

Sanft, ganz sanft, dringe ich ihn ein ...

Gooootttt, so heiß ... so eng ...

Ich höre mich selbst aufstöhnen und mein Körper erbebt vor Erregung.

Er wimmert unter mir, seine Hüfte drängt sich meinen Stößen entgegen. Er krallt meine Hände, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, und zieht mich zu sich herunter.

Mein Oberkörper schmiegt sich an seinen, unsere Nasen berühren sich fast.

„Schau mich an, Ennis", wispere ich. „Schau mich an."

Langsam öffnen sich seine Augen und wir blicken in unsere Seelen. „Spürst du mich?", flüstere ich und er nickt. „Spürst Du den Punkt, Ennis? Merkst Du, wie mein Penis anstößt, wie ich tief in Dich eindringe ... sooo tief... Oh mein Gott, Ennis, das fühlt sich gut an ... so gut ... Du glühst ... Du verbrennst mich … Ennis küss mich, küss mich … ich halt das nicht mehr aus …"

Und er umschlingt mich mit Armen und Beinen. Ich werde ein Teil von ihm und er küsst mich.

Feucht und heiß. Es ist unbeschreiblich. Ich habe das Gefühl ich zerfalle.

Ich bin er – und er ist ich.

Ich dringe so tief in ihn ein, in sein tiefstes Geheimnis und ich wünschte ... ich wünschte, ich wäre der erste ...

Er stöhnt ... erzittert unter meinen Berührungen ... unter MEINEN Berührungen. Ich bin es, der diese lustvolle Trunkenheit in ihm hervorruft. Und ich sehe ihm dabei zu. Sehe, wie seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter seiner goldenen Haut arbeiten. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, seine Lippen brennen von den vielen Küssen. Sie sind rot und feucht ... einladend ...

Ich küsse ihn wieder, während ich mich in ihm bewege. Einen Rhythmus finde, der uns beide spiralförmig emporhebt. Höher und höher ...

Er streichelt mich. Seine Hände sind überall ... überall ... Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so viel Haut habe ... so viele Stellen am Körper, die unter seiner Berührung reagieren ... Gänsehaut ... heiße und kalte Schauer ... Was macht er mit mir? ... Was macht er mit mir ...?

„Was machst Du nur mit mir?", wispere ich in seine Halsbeuge. „Ich verglühe, Ennis ... halt mich ... halt mich ... ich ... ich ertrag es kaum noch ... Gott, Ennis ... diese Leidenschaft tut schon fast weh... Geht Dir das auch so?"

Er nimmt meinen Kopf in seine Hände und wir sehen uns wieder in die Augen. Tiefe Seen der Begierde und Lust ... und der ...

„Ja", flüstert er mir rauer Stimme und küsst mich. „Das geht mir auch so ... Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, Jack ..."

Und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber seine heiser geflüsterten Worte erregen mich ins Unermessliche. Ich setze mich auf ... hebe seine Hüfte an ... finde den optimalen Winkel ... stoße ... stoße ... tief und fest ... bis es nicht mehr weiter geht ... er schreit auf ... ich hoffe, das Hotel hat dicke Wände, weil ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Ich packe sein Glied mit festem Griff ... massiere und ziehe ... so heiß ... so hart ... so bereit für mich ... nur für mich ...

Mein Rhythmus wird schneller und schneller und ich hab das Gefühl ich verliere den Verstand vor Wonne und purer, reiner Leidenschaft für diesen Mann unter mir...

„Komm für mich, Ennis ... komm für mich!", keuche ich und ein animalisches Stöhnen entweicht unseren Mündern, als ich uns beide zum Höhepunkt peitsche – der totalen, der absoluten Glückseeligkeit.

Ich falle auf ihn ... kraftlos ... spüre, wie sich sein Brustkorb schwer hebt und senkt. Wir beide versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen ...

Lange Zeit hört man im Zimmer nichts außer unseren Atemgeräuschen. Wir sind fertig mit der Welt ... total erschöpft ... und glücklich ... gesättigt ... zufrieden ... wunschlos zufrieden ...

Mein Gott ...

Irgendwann rutsche ich wie ein nasser Sack von ihm herunter. Er dreht sich zu mir und nimmt mich in den Arm. Mein Körper schmiegt sich automatisch an seinen – ohne zu überlegen ... Es ist der Platz wo ich hingehöre ... seit eben ... für immer?

Ich hoffe es !

Noch ist nichts geklärt. _(tbc)_


End file.
